Changements
by SweetKlaineBows
Summary: Après sa cinquième année, Harry est pris à nouveau à Private Drive. Une personne plutôt inattendue viendra le délivrer et l'amènera au 12 Square Grimmaurd...
1. Retour Square Grimmaurd

[_A/N: Cette nouvelle fict m'est venue comme un éclair de génie (lol). J'suis une personne plutôt étrange qui aime se raconter des ficts dans sa tête et c'est comme ça que j'ai eu l'idée pour celle-ci. Y a plusieurs mois que j'ai commencé à l'écrire dans mes temps libres (c'est à dire quand je suis au travail lol) et j'ai décidé, ce soir, de commencer à la réécrire sur ordinateur. Je tiens à vous préciser que je ne laisse pas tomber mes 3 autres ficts pour autant. J'écris cette fict-ci à la main quand je n'ai rien à lire ou à faire au travail donc, ne vous attendez pas à avoir un nouveau chapitre à chaque jour. L'inspiration me vient quand même plutôt facilement (pour le moment) et je trouve le résultat assez bon (pour le moment, toujours) J'espère sincèrement qu'elle va vous plaire... Elle est quelque peu différentes de mes autres ficts où la romance pue à plein nez (lol...) Le titre est nul mais j'ai pensé à rien d'autre (au début je voulais l'appeler_ "Ce qu'il veut" _mais ça se dit plutôt mal lol)_]

Chapitre 1: Retour Square Grimmaurd

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Dudley Dursley et son cousin Harry Potter était encore plus déprimé qu'à l'habitude. Alors que des dizaines d'adolescents entraient dans la cour des Dursley, Vernon et Pétunia sortaient par la porte de devant près de laquelle Harry était assis, cigarette en main. Sa tante le regarda d'un air dégoûté et partit s'asseoir dans la voiture. Vernon, un regard noir fermement mis en place sur son énorme visage violacé, murmura à son neveu :

-Si jamais j'entends dire que tu as fait la moindre chose anormale, je me fous de ce que Pétunia dira et je te mettrai dehors. C'est clair?

Harry leva lentement les yeux vers son oncle mais ne répondit pas. Vernon grogna, exaspéré, et alla rejoindre sa femme dans la voiture avec laquelle ils partirent en direction du restaurent où ils allaient souper.

Quand la voiture fut hors de la vue de Harry, ce dernier soupira et écrasa sa cigarette devant la porte du numéro 4 Privet Drive. Il se leva et décida d'aller prendre une marche. Tout le long du chemin le menant au parc municipal, Harry se sentit épié et lançait sans cesse des regards inquiets par-dessus son épaule sans jamais voir personne…

-Tonks! Il se lève et se dirige vers toi! Cria Drago Malefoy, même si ça n'était pas vraiment nécessaire.

Il avait été pris de court par le changement soudain d'activité. Harry avait passé les deux premières semaines de ses vacances à flâner autour de la maison des Dursley. D'après Drago, c'était la première fois qu'il la quittait pour aller se promener depuis le début des vacances. À vrai dire, Drago était bien heureux que le Gryffondor ait décidé de faire autre chose que de rester assis et fumer parce qu'il commençait réellement à s'ennuyer.

-Oui, d'accord, lui répondit Tonks. Merci d'avoir crié Drake!

Le Serpentard rie de bon cœur et s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme.

Le jour où Lucius Malefoy avait été envoyé à Azkaban, Drago décida de changer de style de vie et alla voir Dumbledore. Ce dernier, conscient que le jeune homme pourrait leur être d'une très grande aide, son père étant l'un des Mangemorts favoris de Voldemort, décida de permettre à Drago de faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix (après bien sûr lui avoir fait boire quelques gouttes de Véritasérum pour être bien certain que le Serpentard était sincère dans ce qu'il disait.) Drago, sentant qu'il avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour les aider, se porta volontaire afin d'aller surveiller Harry avec Tonks quelques jours par semaine.

Dumbledore, dans le but de faciliter la communication entre les membres de l'Ordre mit sur pieds un petit système de microphones (en s'aidant de films moldus qu'il avait déjà vus). C'est pourquoi lorsque Drago cria à Tonks que Harry se dirigeait vers elle, elle arriva à l'entendre même si elle était à l'autre bout de la rue complètement.

-Dora, je crois qu'on devrait aller lui parler… Il a vraiment l'air de s'ennuyer, commenta Drago qui suivait subtilement Harry.

-Drake, tu sais ce que Dumbledore a dit! Si Harry apprend qu'il est surveillé presque 24 heures sur 24 pour un deuxième été consécutif et qu'en plus il apprend qu'on est ici depuis trois semaines et qu'on n'est jamais allés le voir, il ne serait pas content du tout! Expliqua Nymphadora Tonks, un air quelque peu exaspéré sur le visage.

Son cousin répétait la même chose à chaque jour et elle commençait réellement à en être tannée.

-M'en fiche, je sais que si j'étais à sa place, j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir parler à quelqu'un d'autre que mon béluga de cousin, mon oncle qui essaie d'imiter la couleur d'une prune en se fâchant ou à ma tante qui espionne sans cesse ses voisins. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'elle nous a remarqués… Elle doit penser qu'on est des sans-abri, dit Drago plus à lui-même qu'à Tonks.

-Drago Malefoy! Je t'interdis de désobéir à Dumbledore! Hurla-t-elle, ce qui fit pleurer un petit enfant qui passait près d'elle.

-Fin de la conversation, dit simplement Drago avant de fermer son micro.

Il prit une grande inspiration lorsqu'il vit Harry s'asseoir sur un banc quelques mètres devant lui et s'approcha tranquillement.

Malheureusement pour Drago qui voulait faire une « entrée » en douceur, Harry entendit ses pas dans l'herbe et se retourna. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent légèrement lorsqu'il aperçut la dernière personne qu'il aurait cru voir à Surrey. Drago Malefoy se tenait derrière lui et abordait l'expression de quelqu'un qui au régime qui se serait fait prendre à manger du gâteau au chocolat.

-Malefoy? Demanda Harry, toujours aussi surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-En fait, c'est une longue histoire que je ne suis pas sensé te raconter, débuta Drago, mais comme j'ai déjà commencé à désobéir à Dumbledore en venant te voir, je vais te la raconter…

Drago commença alors à tout raconter ce qui s'était passé depuis l'emprisonnement de son père.

-Alors, Dumbledore me fait encore surveiller? Demanda Harry quand le Serpentard eut terminé son récit.

-Oh oui! Et beaucoup plus sérieusement que l'été dernier! Il ne confie plus la tâche à des gens comme Mondingus… Rétorqua Drago qui s'était fait expliquer la fois où Harry avait été attaqué par des Détraqueurs l'été précédent.

Harry se mit à rire doucement.

-Est-ce que Ron et Hermione sont au quartier général? Interrogea Harry, brisant le silence confortable qui s'était installé.

Drago hocha la tête.

-Oui, Hermione et Ron sont là-bas. Ginny, Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Remus et Dumbledore y sont aussi. Quoi que ce dernier ne dort pas là-bas… D'autres comme Severus, Fol-Oeil ou le professeur McGonagall y passent de temps en temps.

Un nouveau silence s'installe. Il fut brisé quelques minutes plus tard lorsque quelqu'un attrapa Drago par le col de son chandail et le mit sur ses pieds.

-ESPÈCE D'IDIOT! NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS ÇA! Hurla Tonks.

Drago ne se laissa pas impressionner et ôta les mains de sa cousine qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de son cou.

-Je lui ai tout expliqué et il n'était pas fâché. Au contraire, je crois qu'il était même plutôt heureux de tout savoir, n'est-ce pas Harry? Demanda Drago qui se reculait lentement de Tonks qui semblait se calmer.

Harry ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que le Serpentard avait utilisé son prénom et hocha la tête.

-Je suis tanné d'être toujours tout seul et de n'avoir personne à qui parler, expliqua-t-il en regardant le son qui semblait tout à coup très intéressant.

-Tu vois? Rétorqua Drago en se tournant vers Tonks. Je te l'avais dit!

Il fit ensuite quelque chose de très peu caractéristique pour un Malefoy; il tira la langue à Tonks. Elle perdit son air fâché et pouffa de rire. Son ricanement se changea en petit cri de surprise lorsqu'un « **CRAC** » sonore se fit entendre. Devant eux se tenait à présent Albus Dumbledore.

Bizarrement, Harry ne parut pas surpris de voir le directeur de son école se tenir devant lui.

-Bonjour, dit Dumbledore d'un ton amusé.

-Bonjour monsieur, lancèrent Drago et Tonks d'une même voix.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda sur un air de défi.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi Harry, lui dit Dumbledore. Tu vas pouvoir venir sur Square Grimmaurd avec nous. Si tu en as envie, bien entendu, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Harry le regarda d'un air septique mais ne répondit rien. Il décida plutôt de prendre une cigarette dans son paquet maintenant presque vide et l'alluma. Il inspira profondément et regarda à tour de rôle Drago, qui semblait fixer sa cigarette avec désir, Tonks, qui ne semblait pas d'accord avec le fait qu'il fumait et Dumbledore, qui avait encore ce stupide air amusé sur le visage. Harry soupira (chose qu'il faisait plutôt souvent depuis quelques temps) et se leva.

-Ça serait probablement plus intéressant que d'écouter mon oncle Vernon et ma tante Pétunia se plaindre sans cesse…

Dumbledore sourit de plus belle et s'adressa à Drago :

-Voudrais-tu aller aider Harry à faire sa valise?

Lorsque le Serpentard acquiesça, regardant toujours la cigarette avec désir, Dumbledore lui tendit une vieille clé rouillée et annonça qu'elle serait mise en fonction à 19 heures (Harry comprit alors que la clé était un Portoloin), ce qui leur laissait trente minutes pour mettre le peu de choses que Harry possédait dans sa valise.

Quand Dumbledore et Tonks eurent transplané, Harry sortit à nouveau son paquet de cigarette se sa poche et en tendit une à Drago. Le Serpentard lui lança un regard interrogateur alors Harry expliqua :

-J'ai cru remarquer que tu fixais la mienne depuis tout à l'heure. J'en ai déduis que tu aurais voulu en avoir une toi aussi…

Drago la prit avec joie, l'alluma et une expression de pure extase se plaça sur son visage pâle.

-Hermione a jeté toutes les miennes la semaine dernière… Depuis le début des vacances qu'elle fouinait dans ma chambre pour les trouver, expliqua-t-il.

Harry parut surprit.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui dérangerait que tu fumes? Demanda-t-il, confus.

Drago soupira à son tour.

-Je ferais aussi bien de te le dire avant que tu ne l'apprennes d'une manière moins agréable… (Harry fronça les sourcils) Hermione et moi, on sort ensemble.

Harry s'arrêta de marcher. Drago se rendit compte qu'il était maintenant le seul à avancer et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

-Vous sortez ensemble? Murmura Harry, n'en croyant toujours pas ses oreilles.

Drago rougit légèrement (une autre chose qu'on ne le voyait pas faire très souvent) et hocha la tête. Harry le fixa quelques secondes, incrédule, puis haussa les épaules.

-Si ça la rend heureuse, tant mieux. Je sais que tu as changé… Drago. Harry remarqua avec stupéfaction que ce nom se disait plutôt facilement.

Le jeune Malefoy sourit et s'arrêta devant la porte numéro 4.

-À toi l'honneur! Annonça-t-il en faisant la révérence.

Harry éclata de rire et ouvrit la porte. Même de l'intérieur on pouvait entendre la très forte musique qui venait de la fête de Dudley à l'extérieur. Harry secoua la tête et fit signe à Drago de le suivre à l'étage.

Le Serpentard regardait la maison avec un certain dédain. Lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Drago sembla indigné.

-C'est **ÇA** ta chambre?! S'écria-t-il.

Harry laissa s'échapper un petit rire étrangement semblable à ceux de Sirius.

-Cette chambre-là est bien mieux que ma précédente! Avant, je dormais dans le placard sous l'escalier!

Drago était maintenant parfaitement sidéré. Il regardait Harry comme s'il pensait que le Gryffondor allait lui crier «Poisson d'avril! » Il secoua la tête et demanda à Harry où étaient ses affaires.

-On en parlera plus tard, annonça Drago d'un ait déterminé alors qu'ils descendaient la grosse malle.

Harry haussa les épaules alors que Dudley tentait de trouver la rampe d'escalier à tâtons, une belle (mais probablement pas très intelligente) blonde accrochée à ses lèvres.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard et Harry annonça d'une voix forte, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas rire :

-Drago, je te présente mon cousin Dudley.

Le principal concerné se raidit légèrement et arrêta de bouger mais la fille ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et resta accrochée à son cou.

-Oh! Big D, je suis désolé! Je ne voulais pas te déranger! Lança Harry d'un ton moqueur et utilisant le surnom que les amis de Dudley avaient inventé.

Dudley le regarda d'un ait ébahi.

-Qu… Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici Potter? Il prononça le nom du jeune sorcier comme si c'était une substance acidulée.

-Vois-tu, on essaie de descendre une malle alors si t'enlevais ton gros derrière de devant nous, on pourrait peut-être arriver au bas de l'escalier avant la fin du millénaire, lui répondit Drago sur un ton arrogant qui lui ressemblait beaucoup plus que tout ce qu'il avait fait et dit aujourd'hui.

Dudley tourna ses petits yeux porcins vers lui mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

Drago se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda d'un ton rempli de sarcasme :

-Il est sourd ou seulement très bête?

Harry éclata à nouveau de rire et Dudley rougit de colère.

-Tu… Tu sauras que j'ai gagné plusieurs championnats de boxe! Ne me cherches pas, tu pourrais le regretter! Cria-t-il au Serpentard très peu impressionné.

Drago mit lentement sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit tout aussi lentement sa baguette magique qu'il se mit à tourner négligemment entre ses doigts. Dudley blêmit alors à vue d'œil et se pressa au mur en bas de l'escalier, la blonde maintenant totalement oubliée. Les deux sorciers profitèrent de cette occasion pour terminer leur descente vers le rez-de-chaussée.

-Merci beaucoup Big D, lui dit Drago tout en regardant sa montre. Hum… Il est 18h55… On ferait mieux de sortir à l'extérieur pour attendre.

Harry acquiesça et Drago ouvrit la porte d'entrée du numéro 4 Privet Drive. Une énorme vague de chaleur les frappa alors qu'ils s'avançaient hors de la maison. Aucun des deux ex-rivaux ne parla pendant qu'ils attendaient que 19 heures sonnent. Quelques secondes avant l'heure attendue, Drago sortit la vieille clé rouillée de sa poche et la tendit vers Harry qui s'y accrocha fermement, juste à temps pour se sentir attiré par une force phénoménale vers celle-ci. Quelques instants plus tard, ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol dans une vieille maison qu'il eut peine à reconnaître…


	2. Régina Spellman

« _Texte en italique_ » = une lettre. Chapitre 2 : Régina Spellman 

Harry eut à peine le temps de déposer sa valise sur le sol avant d'être tiré dans des bras qu'il connaissait trop bien. La voix de madame Weasley se fit alors entendre quelque part près de son oreille gauche.

-Oh! Harry! Comme je suis contente de te voir! Je ne cessais de dire à Albus de te laisser venir mais il ne voulait rien entendre! Une chance que les jeunes sont toujours aussi bornés! Disait-elle.

-Maman! Laisse le donc respirer! Lança la voix de Ron à sa droite.

Molly Weasley le lâcha donc (à contrecœur) et Harry sourit à son « sauveur » qui s'avançait vers lui.

-Alors Harry, tu vas bien? Lui demanda Ron qui n'avait pas l'air extrêmement heureux.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit le Survivant, mais toi, tu sembles fâché… Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

Ron grogna mais ce ne fut pas lui qui répondit…

-Il est jaloux parce que Hermione sort avec Drago plutôt qu'avec lui, expliqua Ginny Weasley, un sourire amusé illuminant son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur.

Harry ne put s'en empêcher, il se mit à rire aux dépends de son meilleur ami. Ron eut alors l'air indigné et Drago (qui s'était joint à eux en même temps que Ginny après être allé porter la valise de Harry dans la chambre où il allait coucher) semblait plutôt fier.

-J'ai jamais dit que je voulais sortir avec elle Gin… marmonna Ron.

Ginny haussa les épaules et salua quelqu'un qui était arrivé derrière Harry. Ce dernier se retourna donc et tomba nez à nez avec nulle autre que Hermione Granger.

Sur le coup, Harry ne la reconnut pas. Ça prit quelques secondes à son cerveau pour comprendre que la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui était sa meilleure amie. En trois semaines, Hermione avait réellement changé. Elle n'avait plus d'affreux cernes sous les yeux (cernes dus à un manque de sommeil causé par trop d'études ou les vêtements qu'elle tricotait pour les elfes de maison de Poudlard jusqu'à des heures très tardives) et ses cheveux avaient changé aussi. Ils lui allaient maintenant aux épaules et n'étaient plus frisés (pour ne pas dire emmêlés…)

-Tu les aimes? Demanda Hermione qui remarqua que Harry fixait ses cheveux.

Harry hocha la tête et mit sa main dans la chevelure maintenant lisse et douce de son amie. Hermione passa ses bras autour de la taille de Harry et l'étreignit comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille « Tu m'as vraiment manqué. Même si ça fait seulement trois semaines. » Le jeune sorcier lui rendit son étreinte et recula, admirant Hermione à nouveau.

-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait absolument rien à faire, que tes cheveux allaient rester frisés et emmêlés pour toujours? Demanda Harry, se rappelant que son amie avait hurlé ça un matin en entrant dans la salle commune.

-Heureuse de voir que quelques fois tu m'écoutes mais à ce moment là, je ne savais pas que les Malefoy pouvaient faire des miracles avec des cheveux dégoûtants! Lui dit Hermione.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Drago (qui rougissait présentement). Ne voulant pas gêner le Serpentard d'avantage, Harry se contenta d'un « Wow! » et décida de lancer un autre sujet sur la table.

-Vous avez vraiment réussi à faire des merveilles ici! C'est devenu habitable! S'émerveilla Harry.

Ron (heureux que la discussion ait changé de direction) s'empressa d'expliquer :

-On a retrouvé Kreattur mort quand on est arrivés. Il avait caché toutes les vieilleries de Mme Black dans le grenier et s'était enfermé avec… Quel idiot, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Harry et Ginny pouffèrent de rire et Hermione laissa s'échapper un grognement désapprobateur.

-Drake, ta mère veut te voir, dit Tonks d'une voix forte pour enterrer les rires.

Drago se leva, s'excusa auprès des autres et parti.

-Sa mère est ici? Demanda Harry quand il fut sûr que le Serpentard ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

Hermione hocha gravement la tête et expliqua :

-Elle avait été enlevée par un groupe de Mangemorts qui semblaient prendre plaisir à lui lancer l'Endoloris à toutes les dix minutes. On l'a retrouvée il y a deux jours et elle passe très peu de temps réveillée. Madame Pomfresh dit qu'elle va s'en sortir mais Drago est très inquiet pour elle… Je crois qu'on devrait parler d'autre chose, dit précipitamment Hermione quand des bruits de pas se rapprochant du salon où ils étaient assis se firent entendre.

-Ron, tu disais que vous avez retrouvé Kreattur mort, commença Harry.

-Ah! Oui, se souvint-il (le professeur Rogue passa devant la porte du salon et ne leur adressa même pas un regard) alors, on l'a enterré dans la cour, c'est Hermione qui a voulu ça, et ensuite, on a jeté tout ce qu'il avait caché avant de recommencer à faire le ménage dans toute la maison. Maman a même voulu qu'on peinture toutes les pièces et qu'on mette de nouveaux meubles. Mal… heu… Drago, rectifia-t-il au regard noir que Hermione lui lança, a insisté pour payer toutes les rénovations qu'on ferait et les meubles qu'on achèterait. Disait que son père était mort et qu'il a hérité de toute la fortune des Malefoy…

Ron avait parlé si vite qu'Harry en avait mal à la tête. Quand la dernière phrase que son ami avait dite pénétra dans son cerveau, il se figea légèrement.

-As-tu dit que Lucius Malefoy est mort? Demanda Harry, un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

Ron hocha la tête et Drago entra dans le salon.

-On parle de moi? Demanda-t-il d'un air quasi-innocent.

-Tu te penses vraiment aussi important? Lui demanda Ron à son tour.

-Non. Répondit le Serpentard sans aucune gêne. J'ai entendu le nom de mon père, c'est tout.

Ron le regardait d'un air méchant. Drago soupira et s'accroupit devant le Gryffondor (qui était assis sur un sofa).

-Je sais que j'ai toujours été assez méchant avec ta famille mais ils m'ont pardonné, eux! Hermione aussi. Je sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais c'est elle que je traitais de Sang-de-Bourbe, rappela-t-il.

-C'est vrai Ron, donne-lui une chance, le pria Hermione. Pour moi…

Ron soupira et se leva, forçant Drago à se reculer.

-Je vais essayer… J'te jure que je vais essayer Hermione, murmura-t-il avant de quitter le salon.

Après le départ de Ron, un lourd silence s'installa. Il fut brisé par un hibou qui cognait à la fenêtre.

-Rubis! S'exclama Drago en apercevant l'oiseau au plumage rougeoyant. Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin e décider à rentrer…

Il laissa entrer sa chouette qui se posa sur la table. Il s'approcha d'elle et dénoua le rouleau de parchemin qui était accroché à sa patte et se mit à lire.

« _Salut m'sieur Malefoy!_

_Tu dois être vraiment triste que ton vieux père soit mort, je sais combien tu l'aimais insérer un roulement d'yeux sarcastique ici. Non mais j'espère que t'as pas organisé de party parce qu'il est décédé. Ça serait pas poli!_

_Quand j'ai reçu ta lettre, je me suis mise à me demander depuis combien de temps on s'était pas vus tous les deux. Et tu sais ça fait combien de temps? Ça fait un an et demi, Drake! On s'est vus à Noël il y a un an et demi! Je vais me suicider si ça continue! _(Drago secoua la tête d'un air amusé, imaginant son amie quelque peu hystérique en train d'écrire cette lettre)_ On pourrait pas se voir cet été? Va parler avec monsieur Dumbledore, tue le si nécessaire, moi je veux te voir! Sinon je PLEURE!_

_M'enfin… Trèves de menaces, j'attend de savoir si on peut se voir._

_Je t'aime Drayky-poo! _(le Serpentard soupira au surnom idiot que la jeune fille lui avait donné plusieurs années auparavant)_ Bises, Régi._ »

-Qui est-ce qui t'écrit? Demanda timidement Hermione.

-Régina! Ce fut tout ce que Drago répondit avant de quitter le salon à son tour, un large sourire sur son visage pâle.

Drago trouva le professeur Dumbledore dans la cuisine avec Mme Weasley.

-Bonjour mon chéri, l'accueillit Molly (comme avec Harry, elle avait très vite adopté le Serpentard). Voulais-tu quelque chose?

-Hum… Oui, je me demandais si Régina Spellman pouvait venir passer le reste de l'été ici, demanda-t-il nerveusement.

-Si tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance avec le secret de l'emplacement de notre quartier général, je ne vois absolument aucun inconvénient! Lui répondit Dumbledore, une lueur d'amusement toujours présente dans ses yeux.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur! Dit Drago, qui avait déjà pris une poignée de poudre de Chminette. Dites à Hermione que je serai de retour dans une dizaine de minutes!

Au même moment, la jeune fille pénétra dans la cuisine.

-Où va-t-il? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Il est parti chercher mademoiselle Spellman, lui répondit simplement Dumbledore.

Hermione eut l'air exaspéré mais ne dit rien.

À plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, Drago Malefoy sortait de la cheminée des Spellman. Il connaissait cette maison comme si elle était la sienne et arriva donc à trouver la chambre de Régina sans se perdre. Il décida de laisser tomber ses bonnes manières et entra dans la chambre de l'héritière des Spellman sans frapper.

-On ne vous apprend pas à vivre au manoir Malefoy? Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux blond cendré assise près de la fenêtre.

Régina Spellman se tourna et courut dans les bras du Serpentard.

-Bonne nouvelle? L'interrogea-t-elle.

Drago sourit tout en hochant la tête?

-Dumbledore a dit que tu pouvais venir! T'auras pas besoin de pleurer ni de te suicider, se moqua-t-il, sachant très bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose.

Régina sauta (littéralement) de joie et fit sa valise d'un coup de baguette magique (sa maison était protégée par plusieurs sorts qui empêchaient le Ministère de la magie de savoir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, comme au Manoir Malefoy) et fit signe à Drago de la prendre pour elle.

Le jeune homme réussit tant bien que mal à descendre la valise (dans laquelle Régina semblait avoir mis tout ce qu'elle possédait) et à la traîner jusqu'à la cheminée, là où Régina l'attendait.

-Avant de partir, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire, commença Régina. Tu connais maman, elle…

-Elle ne veut pas proposer un autre mariage arrangé d'avance j'espère? La coupa Drago. Depuis le temps, elle devrait savoir que c'est voué à l'échec…

-Mais non… Elle sait très bien que tu es trop borné et stupide pour voir ce que je vaudrais vraiment comme épouse, expliqua Régina en une parfaite imitation de sa mère. Non, cette fois-ci, elle veut que je change d'école. Depuis que Karkaroff s'est enfui, c'est un imbécile qui a pris en main la direction de l'école (au regard incrédule de Drago, elle commenta : « Oui, oui! Encore plus imbécile que Karkaroff lui-même! J'te jure! ») Maman veut nous envoyer à Poudlard Yan et moi.

-C'est vrai?! Alors on sera dans la même classe! Se réjouit Drago.

-Oui… Ben faut voir où je serai répartie. Ils vont peut-être m'envoyer à… Gryffondor, ou un truc idiot comme ça… Régina pausa pour causer un effet dramatique (Drago lui lança un sourire démoniaque) puis reprit après quelques secondes. On peut y aller maintenant!

Drago qui était habitué aux discours changeants de la jeune fille hocha la tête et lui expliqua qu'elle devait dire « 12, Square Grimmaurd » afin de se rendre au bon endroit. Il passa en premier avec la valise (Régina lui cria : « Tu ne pourrais certainement pas être plus gentilhomme! ») et il attendit son amie dans la cuisine. Dumbledore était toujours assis à la table avec Molly. Harry, Hermione et Ginny y étaient également ainsi que Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue qui venaient tout juste d'arriver.

Drago eut tout juste le temps de se tasser avant que Régina ne sorte en douceur de la cheminée. Au même moment, Ron entra dans la cuisine et resta bouche-bée à la vue de l'exquise jeune fille.

-Tout le monde, j'ai l'honneur (Régina roula les yeux) de vous présenter ma meilleure amie de toujours, Régina Spellman!

L'annonce de Drago ne resta pas sans réponse. Hermione parut étrangement soulagée (chose que le Serpentard ne manqua pas de remarquer), Ron resta debout à la fixer bêtement, Harry et Ginny lui envoyèrent poliment la main (tout en riant silencieusement de la tête que faisait Ron), Lupin lui sourit, Rogue regardait alternativement Régina et Drago avec un air presque apeuré, Dumbledore lui lança un « Bienvenue mademoiselle Spellman! » chaleureux et Mme Weasley l'étreignit, comme elle le faisait avec tout le monde.

-Reg, laisse moi te présenter tous ces gens, lui dit Drago. Celui qui te regarde avec la bouche ouverte et qui est probablement en train de fantasmer sur toi (Ron referma sa bouche d'un coup sec), c'est Ron Weasley. Celle avec les cheveux roux là-bas, c'est sa sœur Ginny et la dame à ta droite est leur mère, Molly Weasley. La jolie fille aux cheveux bruns, c'est Hermione Granger (il lança un clin-d'œil à la concernée) à côté d'elle, Harry Potter. Assis à la table, il y a le Professeur Dumbledore et Remus Lupin. À toi de décider qui est qui.

Régina roula à nouveau les yeux et salua tout le monde.

-Mon oncle Sev, change d'air… On dirait presque que t'es pas content de me voir. Dit-elle au professeur de potions.

-Tu m'en diras tant, marmonna-t-il de sa voix traînante après avoir pris une longue gorgée de café.

Régina poussa un petit cri indigné et allait répliquer quelque chose de très Serpentard lorsque Mme Weasley parla :

-Les enfants, pourquoi n'iriez vous pas dans le salon pour faire plus ample connaissance?

Ils approuvèrent tous et allèrent s'installer dans le dit salon. Drago s'assit près d'Hermione et Régina se força une place entre Ron et Harry. Ginny s'assit sur un fauteuil en face d'eux.

-Le professeur Rogue est ton oncle, Régina? Lui demanda Hermione qui avait soudain l'air beaucoup plus heureuse.

-Oui, il est le frère de ma mère, répondit-elle.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à la questionner et apprirent qu'elle avait 16 ans (comme la majorité des adolescents dans la pièce), qu'elle était née deux jours seulement après Drago, qu'à l'époque, sa maison était tout près du Manoir Malefoy, qu'elle avait un frère de 13 ans, Yan (qui avait vraiment très mauvais caractère) et un sœur de 21 ans, Laurie. Ils apprirent aussi qu'avant même que Drago et Régina ne soient nés, les Malefoy et les Spellman avaient arrangé un mariage entre leurs enfants. Régina raconta que dès que son ami et elle avaient appris l'existence de ce mariage, ils avaient tout fait pour faire annuler le leur (ils étaient même allés jusqu'à faire une fugue qui avait duré presque deux semaines).

-Mais la mère de Reg n'est pas très rapide dans le domaine de la compréhension, disait Drago. Elle a re-proposé le projet à mes parents une bonne douzaine de fois. En fait, elle le propose chaque année, à notre anniversaire…

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira tandis que les autres (y comprit Ron) éclataient de rire.

-Et tu disais que tu vas venir à Poudlard en septembre? Demanda Ron à Régina d'une toute petite voix.

La jeune fille lui sourit (ce qui le rendit encore plus mal à l'aise) et hocha la tête.

-Oui, comme je le disais à Drake tout à l'heure, ma mère n'aime pas celui qui remplace le professeur Karkaroff… Expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu allais à Durmstrang? S'étonna Ron.

Régina fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Drago qui était devenu plutôt nerveux tout à coup…

-Dis donc, _Malefoy_, tu ne leur a jamais parlé de moi à tes amis? As-tu honte de moi? C'est parce que je suis petite?! S'emporta-t-elle.

Drago secouait frénétiquement la tête lorsque Régina se jeta sur lui afin de l'attaquer. Il couina « Mais ça fait seulement trois semaines qu'ils sont mes amis! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de leur raconter grand chose! » mais elle l'ignora.

-Encore en train de vous battre vous deux? Vous ne savez donc rien faire d'autre? Réprimanda une voix venant de la porte du salon.

-Mon oncle Sev! S'exclama Régina (Drago profita de son manque d'attention pour la pousser par terre) **Ouche!** Imbécile, marmonna-t-elle à l'intention de son meilleur ami.

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé, lança Rogue alors que les deux adolescents ouvraient la bouche pour parler. Tenez-vous tranquilles un peu. Vous devez être à la hauteur de vos familles, ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement avant de transplaner.

-J'ai envie de prendre l'air, annonça soudain Régina, toujours sur le sol.

-Je peux venir avec toi? Couina Ron dont le visage était maintenant aussi rouge que les cheveux.

-Bien sûr! Lui dit Régina en se levant.

Ils partirent tous les deux vers la porte arrière et Régina lança un regard triomphant à Drago par-dessus son épaule avant de glisser sa main dans celle de Ron qui se raidit considérablement.

-Drôle de couple, dit alors Harry,

Les trois autres jeunes sorciers ne purent qu'approuver. Tandis que Ron était grand et plutôt musclé (à cause des entraînements de Quidditch), Régina était petite (sa tête arrivait à peine à la hauteur des épaules de Ron), mince et blonde (pas autant que les Malefoy mais quand même…!)

-Reg a eu une énorme poussée de croissance vers l'âge de douze ans et après, elle n'a plus jamais grandi, avoua Drago. À ce moment là, elle était vraiment très fière parce qu'elle était plus grande que moi!

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence pendant lesquelles Drago embrassa doucement Hermione. Harry bailla soudain puis se leva.

-Ce fut une journée haute en couleurs pour mon retour ici et je suis épuisé. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller me coucher.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas mais s'arrêta tout à coup.

-Vous ne m'avez pas dit dans quelle chambre j'allais dormir, rappela-t-il.

-Ah oui! C'est vrai, s'exclama alors Drago. J'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas trop mais tu vas devoir partager ta chambre avec moi… Ron a choisi une chambre avec un seul lit et quand je suis arrivé, il restait seulement une chambre avec deux lits…

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Tant qu'il y a effectivement un lit pour chacun de nous, je n'ai aucun problème, dit-il et fit signe à Drago de lui montrer le chemin.


	3. Le Survivant

_¤Texte en italique¤_ =pensées de Harry

Chapitre 3 : Le Survivant

Quelques jours plus tard, soit le 30 juillet, Harry était sur le petit balcon vers lequel menait sa chambre et regardait les autres se baigner dans le petit lac au fond de la cour (le lendemain de son arrivée, Harry avait appris que la cour derrière la maison des Black avait, elle aussi, été ensorcelée. Une personne qui n'arrivait pas de l'intérieur ne pouvait pas voir le magnifique jardin que Mme Weasley arrangeait avec soin). Ron et Hermione avaient insisté pour qu'il vienne avec eux mais Harry leur avait dit qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Il se tourna soudain pour retourner dans sa chambre et tomba face-à-face avec Drago Malefoy et un paquet de cigarettes.

-Hermione n'a pas réussi à trouver celui-ci, expliqua-t-il. Tu en veux une?

Harry haussa les épaules et tendit la main dans laquelle le Serpentard déposa une cigarette. Il fouilla dans ses poches afin de trouver son briquet et suivit Drago vers le petit balcon.

-On m'a dit que ça sera ton anniversaire demain, dit Drago.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Tu n'as pas hâte? Lui demanda le blond, légèrement surpris.

-Il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes que mon seizième anniversaire qui arrivent présentement…

Drago secoua la tête.

-Demain c'est **_ton_** jour! Tu as le droit d'oublier tout le reste pour 24 heures! Tu penses toujours aux autres! Pense à toi pour une fois, cria Drago, exaspéré.

Harry le regarda d'un air ébahi et hocha à nouveau lentement la tête.

-Oui, j'imagine que tu as raison, avoua-t-il.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison! Je suis un Malefoy, dit Drago d'un air hautain.

Harry allait répliquer : « Et puis quoi encore?! » mais une forte alarme se fit entendre. Les deux garçons sursautèrent. Toute le couleur s'était effacée du visage de Drago et Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

-Dumbledore a installé une alarme ici pour nous avertir si Tu-Sais-Qui trouvait le Q.G. ou si… S'il décidait de déclencher une guerre, expliqua le Serpentard qui avait soudain la gorge très serrée.

-Harry! Dumbledore veut que tu ailles le rejoindre immédiatement! Tu es le seul qui puisse tuer Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom d'après la prophétie, hurla Tonks frénétiquement.

Harry courut vers l'escalier pour rejoindre la jeune Auror, Drago sur ses talons. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, Harry remarqua sans y porter grande importance que tous ses amis étaient entrés. Tonks attrapa sa main en vitesse et transplana avec lui.

Après le départ précipité de Tonks et de Harry; Ron, Hermione, Régina Drago et Ginny allèrent s'asseoir au salon. Hermione fut la première à parler :

-Alors ça y est? La bataille finale va se dérouler aujourd'hui?

Drago leva les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle pleurait. Il était resté debout et alla donc d'asseoir près d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras.

-Ça va aller 'Mione. Harry est fort, tu me l'as dit toi-même. Il a toujours réussi à battre Tu-Sais-Qui.

Hermione se défit de l'étreinte de son petit-ami et lui lança un regard noir.

-Oui mais maintenant c'est différent! Voldemort a retrouvé son corps et toute sa force. Quand Harry se retrouvait face à lui avant, Voldemort était faible et ne pouvait rien faire!

Hermione était maintenant presque hystérique. Drago la prit à nouveau contre lui et pria pour que rien n'arrive à Harry…

De longues et interminables heures passèrent sans que ceux qui étaient restés au quartier général n'aient de nouvelles concernant ce qui se passait entre l'Ordre et les Mangemorts. Il était passé deux heures quand la porte de devant s'ouvrit. Des discussions joyeuses étaient partagées. Les cinq jeunes sorciers échangèrent un regard interrogateur avant de se lever et aller à la rencontre des adultes. Ron posa alors la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres à tous :

-Ça va? On a gagné?

Les adultes qui avaient pris part à la bataille hochèrent tous la tête et s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Harry. Il fit quelques pas en avant et s'effondra sur le sol, un jet de sang s'écoulant de sa cicatrice.

Les filles présentes dans la pièce poussèrent un cri d'horreur et Mme Weasley se précipita sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Hurla-t-elle, le visage ruisselant de larme.

À ce moment là, plus personne ne parlait dans la pièce. Les rires et conversations joyeuses s'étaient éteints.

Dumbledore s'avança et s'accroupit à son tour près de Harry.

-Juste avant qu'il ne lance le sort qui fut fatal à Voldemort, ce dernier pratiqua de la magie ancienne. Le sort qu'il a lancé à Harry était utilisé dans la Rome antique sur des sorciers qui avaient utilisé leur magie à des fins maléfiques. Ce sort sert à rouvrir les vieilles blessures; les cicatrices en d'autres termes. Le maléfice agira comme une machine à rayons X, passant tout le corps en revue, ouvrant toutes les cicatrices sur son passage. Ce procédé est très douloureux et ne peut malheureusement pas être arrêté.

Le directeur de Poudlard n'avait à présent aucune lueur d'apparente dans ses yeux bleus.

Mme Weasley étouffa un nouveau cri de terreur et pria Dumbledore d'au moins tenter de faire quelque chose avant que Harry ne se vide complètement de son sang.

-Je peux tenter de refermer sa cicatrice temporairement mais ça ne durera pas… Le maléfice que Voldemort a utilisé est très puissant et tant qu'il n'a pas fini de voyager à travers tout le corps de Harry, les blessures ne pourront être refermées. Nous devrons attendre que le procédé soit fini et que le sang de notre jeune ami se coagule par lui-même… Dit-il avant de s'exécuter.

La cicatrice se referma effectivement mais Harry resta toujours immobile sur le sol.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se relève pas? Demanda Hermione qui était maintenant aussi pâle que les cheveux de Drago.

-Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, lui répondit Dumbledore. Je vais faire venir madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle l'examine. Ron, Drago, pourriez-vous le monter dans son lit s'il vous plaît?

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et portèrent Harry vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Drago.

Le lendemain… 

-Pauvre Harry… Dans le coma la jour de son anniversaire, dit Ginny qui était assise au chevet de son ami.

_¤Au secours… Aidez moi…¤_

Personne n'entendit Harry appeler à l'aide. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois mais personne ne l'entendait. Il était incapable de bouger, de parler ou d'ouvrir les yeux. Il sentait par contre une douleur très distincte sur le côté droit de son front et ne pouvait rien faire pour l'atténuer. Harry se sentait fatigué et endolori. Les voix de ses amis qui se répercutaient en écho à l'intérieur de sa tête ne l'aidaient en rien à se sentir mieux et il avait envie de leur dire de la fermer et de le laisser tranquille.

Au moment où Harry pensait ceci, Drago entra dans la chambre et tout le monde se tut. Harry l'entendit dire :

-Vous devriez le laisser un peu tranquille… Quand j'étais plus jeune, je suis tombé dans un coma et j'arrivais à entendre tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Seulement, c'était répercuté en écho et c'était vraiment très énervant. Je ne sais pas si c'est pareil pour Harry mais ne prenons pas de chance et allons discuter ailleurs…

Le concerné remercia Drago intérieurement et entendit quelqu'un renifler avant que le silence ne revienne.

-J'espère que tu vas aller mieux bientôt, murmura la voix de Drago suivie du « _Clic_ » annonçant qu'il avait fermé la porte.

Le silence… Habituellement, Harry aimait bien être seul pour penser mais aujourd'hui, il aurait tout donné pour que quelqu'un reste près de lui, que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il allait pouvoir bouger, parler et respirer par lui-même bientôt.

Harry remarqua bien vite que dans le coma, le temps passait beaucoup trop lentement. Tout ce qu'il entendait à présent étaient les bruits de pas venant d'un peu partout, les murmures des gens qui passaient dans le couloir et les bruits divers qui annonçaient que Drago était dans la chambre. Parfois, le jeune Malefoy s'asseyait sur la chaise près du lit de Harry et lui parlait à voix basse afin de ne pas trop l'énerver. Il parlait de ce qui se passait dans la maison. Harry avait quelques fois envie de rire, de crier ou même de pleurer mais il en était incapable.

Une fois ou deux, Harry sentit quelque chose de froid et humide sur son front et se dit que quelqu'un avait posé un compresse d'eau froide sur sa cicatrice. Il en était très reconnaissant puisque ce petit geste réduisait de beaucoup la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de sa vieille blessure.

Un matin (enfin… Harry n'en était pas réellement sûr…), Harry fut réveillé de son sommeil léger par des murmures insistants.

-Ce n'est pas normal Albus! Il est dans le coma depuis 10 jours! Une perte de sang ne peut tout de même pas causer ça? Disait la voix de Mme Weasley.

-J'ai fait des recherches sur le maléfice que Voldemort a employé. Il était écrit dans un livre que ce sort, si lancé sur une personne qui n'avait pas toutes ses forces pourrait forcer le cerveau à vouloir se reposer. Il arrêterait donc de fonctionner presque complètement et enverrait la personne dans un espèce d'état de veille, répondit calmement la voix de Dumbledore.

-Alors que voulez-vous que je fasse Albus? Quand je fais passer des tests à Harry, ils reviennent tous négatifs. Il n'est pas malade, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ici, murmura une troisième voix qui appartenait probablement à Mme Pomfresh. Pour ce qu'on en sait, il pourrait rester comme ça pour toujours…

-Pour toujours?! Hurla Molly Weasley.

Quelque chose cliqua dans la tête de Harry et une douleur intense s'y installa alors que Dumbledore disait à Mme Pomfresh de ne pas être absurde, que tout rentrerait bientôt dans l'ordre.

-Arrêtez de parler si fort!

Harry ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Il se dit qu'il voudrait bien ouvrir les yeux et fut surpris quand ils s'ouvrirent effectivement. Il vit alors que Mme Pomfresh, Mme Weasley et le professeur Dumbledore le regardaient. La scène semblait s'être figée alors que les trois adultes regardaient le Gryffondor maintenant assis dans son lit.

-Harry? Tu es réveillé?!

Une nouvelle voix venait de parler et Harry tourna lentement la tête vers son interlocuteur (pour s'apercevoir que ce simple geste lui faisait très mal). Il vit alors que c'était Ginny qui était debout dans le cadre de porte. Elle semblait surprise et heureuse à la fois et semblait avoir du mal à se retenir de sauter au cou de Harry.

Après avoir poussé tout le monde à l'extérieur de la chambre, Mme Pomfresh se mit à faire passer une batterie de tests à Harry avant d'annoncer qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas le fait qu'il semblait être en parfaite santé. Elle conclut en lui disant de ne pas trop se surmener. Harry hocha la tête et elle transplana (le **_Crac!_** qui en résulta n'aida en rien à diminuer le mal de tête persistant de Harry).

Il resta au lit quelques secondes puis décida qu'il en avait assez d'être couché. Il se leva, chancelant légèrement et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Arrivé au salon d'où venaient les voix de ses amis, il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit lentement la porte. Quand elle fut ouverte, il ne fut pas surpris de voir tous les regards rivés vers lui. Ron, Hermione et Ginny ouvrirent la bouche pour parler en même temps mais Drago arriva derrière Harry et ils se turent.

-C'est intéressant de voir l'influence que j'ai sur vous, ricana-t-il. Content de voir que tu en enfin réveillé, Harry.

Il lui lança un sourire sincère que Harry lui rendit. Les yeux de ce dernier se posèrent alors sur une énorme pile de lettres posées sur la table au milieu du salon.

-Des lettres de tes admirateurs, expliqua le Serpentard en voyant où le regard de Harry s'était porté. Elles sont arrivées tout au long de la semaine. Certaines personnes ont écrit plusieurs lettres… Ils attendaient sûrement une réponse et étaient choqués de n'en voir aucune.

Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et demanda :

-On les ouvre?

Ses amis lui sourirent et ils se mirent tous à ouvrir les nombreuses enveloppes de félicitations.

-Regarde Harry! Une lettre de Cornélius Fudge! Il dit que le 30 juillet allait maintenant être nommé « Le jour international de Harry Potter ». Il dit qu'il a toujours été de ton côté et qu'il n'a jamais cru que Dumbledore et toi étiez fous! Dit Hermione en mettant la lettre de côté.

-Et ici, une de Cho Chang. Elle dit être désolée de la manière dont elle s'est comportée avec toi l'an dernier et espère sincèrement que tu lui pardonneras. Elle espère également que tu lui donnes une deuxième chance comme petite-amie! Ron éclata de rire et passa la lettre à Harry qui la mit dans sa poche.

À un moment durant la soirée (Harry, à son réveil, avait vu qu'il était vingt heures et que ce n'était donc pas le matin), Régina se joignit à eux et les aida à ouvrir les lettres restantes. Lorsqu'elles furent toutes ouvertes, il était 22h30 et Hermione et Ginny annoncèrent qu'elles allaient se coucher. Régina se leva à son tour, embrassa Drago sur la joue, serra Harry dans ses bras et fit un clin-d'œil à Ron qui rougit. Harry se mit à rire doucement et attendit que la jeune fille soit parie avant de demander à son meilleur ami :

-Alors, sortez-vous ensemble Régina et toi?

Ron rougit encore plus et Drago joignit Harry dans son fou rire. Après quelques secondes, Ron parvint à bégayer :

-N… Non! On ne sort pas ensemble! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on voudrait sortir ensemble?

-T'as pas vu la manière dont elle te regarde?! Et toi! T'es réduit à l'état de larve baveuse quand elle est dans la même pièce que toi!

Drago riait à présent tellement qu'il tomba en bas de son fauteuil et se tenait les côtes.

Ron lança un « Pff! » indigné avant de partir se coucher.

-Je crois que je vais y aller aussi, dit Harry à Drago après le départ de Ron

-Je te suis! Annonça le Serpentard qui riait toujours.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Harry commença à se déshabiller et enfiler son pyjama (un short noir avec des petits Vif-d'or imprimés dessus et un T-Shirt blanc qui disait « I Love Quidditch ») quand Drago décida qu'il allait prendre une douche avant de se coucher. Harry hocha vaguement la tête. Il sortit la lettre de Cho de la poche de son pantalon quand Drago ferma la porte de la salle de bains et se mit à la lire :

« _Mon très cher Harry, _

_Dès que j'ai appris que tu étais allé te battre contre Tu-Sais-Qui, j'ai commencé à prier pour toi. Quand on m'a dit que tu étais vivant et que tu avais battu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'étais vraiment très contente et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais été idiote de te laisser tomber ainsi l'an dernier. Aussi, j'aimerais que tu me laisses une autre chance. On pourrait peut-être reprendre? J'espère sincèrement que tu me pardonneras. Ça serait bien d'être la petite-amie du garçon qui a vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom! Réponds moi le plus tôt possible, j'attendrai de tes nouvelles avec impatience._

_Je t'aime, Cho. _»

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cho voulait reprendre avec lui! Ne sortait-elle pas avec Michael Corner? Elle l'avait probablement laissé tomber lui aussi… Est-ce qu'il était prêt à lui donner une autre chance? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait encore?

Harry connaissait très bien la réponse à cette question. Depuis ce jour-là, à la Saint-Valentin, lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé tout seul, il avait su qu'elle n'aimerait jamais cette fille aux émotions instables. Il ne pouvait pas…

Il pensait à ce qu'il pourrait lui répondre quand la porte de la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre s'ouvrit laissant sortir Drago, ses cheveux blonds mouillés lui tombant sur le front, portant une serviette verte autour de la taille pour seule vêtement. Harry ne se rendit pas compte qu'il fixait le Serpentard jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'éclaircisse la gorge.

-Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait Potter? Demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Harry secoua la tête et disant qu'il songeait à la lettre de Cho.

-Alors, tu veux reprendre avec elle ou pas? Questionna Drago en commençant à s'habiller. Tu peux te tourner une minute?

Harry hocha la tête et s'exécuta.

-Je ne reprendrai pas avec elle. Cette fille-là est beaucoup trop compliquée! Elle pleure toujours pour rien… C'est d'un psychologue qu'elle aurait besoin, pas d'un petit-ami.

-Ça va, tu peux te retourner, annonça alors Drago. Toutes les filles sont compliquées Harry! Elle veulent toujours qu'on comprenne ce qu'elles veulent même si elle ne font _absolument_ rien pour nous aider à deviner!

-Même Hermione? Demanda Harry.

-Oui! Surtout Hermione! Une fois, au début de l'été, (Drago s'approcha du lit de Harry et s'assit à côté de lui) elle est restée assise devant moi à me fixer pendant deux heures jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'elle voulait DISCUTER! Elle est restée assise deux heures sans bouger et sans parler parce qu'elle voulais discuter!

-Ah oui? Pourtant, elle n'est pas comme ça avec Ron et moi…

-Normal! Vous êtes ses amis! Tu vois qu'une fille c'est vraiment très compliqué? Une chose qu'Hermione pourrait vous dire à Ron et à toi, elle ne me le dirait pas à moi. Je devrais le deviner! Heureusement pour moi, Pansy est plutôt du genre à « laisser la chance aux garçons de son entourage de deviner ce qu'elle pense ou veut » alors j'ai eu de la pratique avec ce genre de truc…

Drago se laissa tomber sur le lit alors que Harry pouffait de rire.

-Quelqu'un devrait écrire un livre sur la psychologie féminine! Beaucoup de mâles traiteraient ce livre avec plus d'attention que leurs propres enfants! Lança soudain Drago.

Harry éclata alors de rire mais se tut quelques instants plus tard alors que quelqu'un cognait à la porte. Mme Weasley n'attendit pas d'être invitée pour entrer dans la chambre.

-Faites moins de bruits les garçons, les autres essaient de dormir, murmura-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

-Désolé Mme Weasley! Lui dit Harry. On allait dormir mais on a commencé à discuter…

Drago hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son lit de l'autre côté de la chambre. Molly s'avança vers le lit de chacun et leur donna un baiser sur le front avant d'éteindre les lumières d'un coup de baguette magique.

-Bonne nuit les enfants, murmura-t-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Les deux jeunes hommes murmurèrent un « Bonne nuit » à leur tour. Harry, épuisé, s'endormit presque aussitôt mais Drago n'eut pas autant de chance. Il resta étendu sur le dos à fixer le plafond et à penser.

Plusieurs heures plus tard virent Drago toujours incapable de fermer l'œil. Il se leva afin d'aller lire dans le salon lorsqu'un bruit venant du lit de Harry se fit entendre. Le Serpentard cessa de bouger et tendit l'oreille pour être certain de n'avoir pas réveillé Harry mais il se rendit compte que son compagnon de chambre parlait dans son sommeil. Il soupira et se remit à marcher vers la porte quand Harry se mit à hurler…

-NON! Voldemort! Laisse les Weasley tranquilles! C'est moi que tu veux, pas eux! NON! RON!

Drago se précipita vers le lit de Harry et tenta du mieux qu'il le pouvait de le réveiller.

-Harry! Réveille-toi! Tu fais un cauchemar!

Le jeune Malefoy cessa de secouer Harry quand celui-ci porta ses mains à son front et se mit à hurler et se tordre de douleur. Drago remarqua alors avec horreur que la cicatrice du Gryffondor s'était ouverte à nouveau et que le sang en coulait abondamment.

Drago se dit qu'il devrait aller chercher de l'aide mais la peur le clouait sur place. Il réussit soudain à détacher ses yeux de Harry et s'apprêtait à aller chercher quelqu'un mais Harry agrippa son poignet et le retint à ses côtés. Le Serpentard remarqua vaguement que Harry hurlait toujours tandis que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée.

La scène qui accueillit Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks ainsi que Molly et Arthur Weasley était des plus étranges. Drago était debout à la droite du lit de Harry, baguette magique en main tandis que Harry le retenait par le poignet avec sa main droite ensanglantée. Sa main gauche était toujours fermement mise en place contre sa cicatrice et elle était également pleine de sang. Drago était blanc de terreur et tremblait de tout son corps.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Arthur.

Drago secoua la tête, incapable de parler. Remus s'approcha et força Harry à ôter sa main de son front.

-Sa cicatrice s'est réouverte, annonça le loup-garou. Je vais chercher Dumbledore.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh et vit Harry étendu immobile sur son lit.

-Il s'est évanoui, dit Drago d'une voix tremblante.

Dumbledore et Pomfresh s'approchèrent du lit et Drago se tassa pour leur laisser de la place. L'infirmière de Poudlard lança plusieurs sorts compliqué et fit apparaître des bandages.

-Je lui ai lancé un sort pour refermer sa cicatrice; le même que vous aviez utilisé il y a dix jours, Albus, ainsi qu'un sort pour accélérer la coagulation de son sang pour que la cicatrice se referme d'elle-même plus rapidement. Mon premier sort ne durerait guère plus longtemps que le vôtre, dit-elle à Dumbledore. Je lui ai également mis ces bandages pour empêcher les accidents au niveau de sa cicatrice. Si elle s'ouvre à nouveau, changez les bandages. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire pour lui. Je compte sur vous pour le surveiller, Mr Malefoy.

Drago hocha la tête et elle partit suivie de Lupin, Tonks et Mr Weasley.

-Tu devrais retourner te coucher, Drago, dit doucement Molly du lit de Harry où elle s'était assise.

-J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui est arrivé avant, demanda Dumbledore.

-Harry faisait un cauchemar dans lequel Voldemort devait tuer les Weasley parce que Harry criait de les laisser tranquille. Tout à coup, il a crié « Non Ron » et je me suis approché de lui pour le réveiller. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'est mis à hurler et qu'il a porté ses mains à son front, expliqua Drago d'un ton qui voulait être calme.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, souhaita bonne nuit à Drago et Molly et partit à son tour.

Quelques minutes après son départ, Harry remua mais resta endormi. Molly l'embrassa à nouveau et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de Drago. Ce dernier était toujours couché sur le dos mais avait cette fois-ci les fermé les yeux.

-Comment peut-il faire des rêves aussi horribles, vivre des choses si terribles et réussir quand même à avoir l'air heureux? Demanda Drago quand il sentit la main de la dame dans ses cheveux.

-Harry réussit à être aussi fort parce qu'il a des amis pour le supporter. Sans ses amis, il ne serait probablement pas beaucoup plus heureux le jour que dans ses cauchemars les plus horribles. Il a beaucoup plus besoin d'amis à qui se confier que d'ennemis avec qui se battre, expliqua Molly.

Drago hocha la tête et sentit le poids de Mme Weasley quitter son lit.

-Essaie de dormir un peu, murmura-t-elle.

Drago voulut lui répondre mais se sentit trop fatigué pour le faire.


	4. Amitié Nouvelle

Chapitre 4 : Solibat 

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Il se frotta les yeux et chercha la source du bruit qui l'avait sortit de son doux sommeil.

-Désolé pour le bruit, dit une voix à sa gauche. Le couvercle de ma valise est retombé quand je l'ai lâch

Drago tourna la tête vers la personne qui lui avait parlé pour se rendre compte que c'était Harry. Il hocha la tête et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller.

-Tu voudrais peut-être plutôt te lever… Il sera midi dans trois minutes, dit Harry en enfilant son chandail.

Cette affirmation eut l'effet désiré; Drago dut debout en l'espace de deux secondes.

-MIDI?! S'étonna-t-il. Mais pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'a réveillé?

-Ordre de Maman Weasley (les deux garçons pouffèrent de rire). Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir… Je sais que je t'ai réveillé avec mes hurlements stupides hier soir… On aurait dû te prévenir que je faisais plus souvent que nécessaire des cauchemars dans lesquels mon bon ami Voldemort est la vedette…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute voyons. Ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des mauvais rêves…

Harry hocha la tête et Drago allait répliquer « De toute manière, une chance que tu m'as réveillé! Je n'aurais pas voulu passer tout l'après-midi endormi! » mais quelqu'un toussota très peu subtilement dans le cadre de porte et attira l'attention des deux adolescents.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas toi qui l'as réveillé Harry, dit Molly Weasley d'un air menaçant.

Harry rougit et balbutia quelque chose de pas du tout cohérent alors Drago prit la relève :

-Mais non, ne vous en faites pas Mme Weasley. Je me suis réveillé tout seul.

Molly lui lança un regard septique puis haussa les épaules.

-Le dîner1 est prêt. Descendez quand vous le serez aussi, annonça-t-elle avant de quitter la chambre.

Drago commença alors à fouiller dans sa valise pour trouver ce qu'il pourrait mettre sans vraiment porter attention à ce qu'il faisait. Plusieurs questions lui trottaient dans la tête…

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passait dans ton rêve hier? Demanda-t-il n'étant pas capable de s'en empêcher.

Harry cessa momentanément de bouger puis releva lentement la tête vers Drago. Ce dernier, remarquant le déconfort de Harry, s'excusa alors.

-Non, ça va, je vais te le dire… J'étais de retour dans le même cimetière que celui où Voldemort m'avait amené en quatrième année, après la troisième tâche, raconta Harry. J'étais ligoté à la même pierre tombale que ce soir-là mais il n'y avait personne autour de moi. J'appelais à l'aide mais ma voix mourait au loin, le contraire de s'il y avait eu de l'écho… Tout à coup, neuf corps sont tombés de nulle part et les Mangemorts se sont mis à transplaner tout autour. Le dernier à arriver était Voldemort. Il se mit debout face à moi et ordonna à quelques-uns de ses Mangemorts de ligoter les neuf personnes à des poteaux de bois que je n'avais pas remarqués auparavant. Quand les Mangemorts ont eu fini de les ligoter, j'ai enfin pu voir qui ils étaient. C'était la famille Weasley. Voldemort riait d'un rire sans joie s'approcha de Ron. Il lui a transpercé le cœur avec sa baguette magique…

Drago remarqua que Harry s'était mis à pleurer et s'approcha doucement de lui. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et murmura :

-Ne t'en fais pas Harry, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ça n'arrivera jamais, Voldemort est mort.

Harry renifla et hocha la tête.

-Je sais bien, dit-il, mais ça m'a tout de même choqué… Je ne m'attendais pas à faire un rêve où mon meilleur ami se faisait décapiter… Et si tu ne m'avais pas réveillé? Le reste de la famille se serait fait tuer sous mes yeux!

Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure.. Il savait à peu près quoi faire avec une fille qui pleurait (Dieu sait que Pansy pleurait assez souvent pour attirer son attention) mais avec un garçon? Il prit son courage à deux mains, prit une profonde inspiration et prit Harry contre lui. Le Gryffondor ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper puisqu'il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son ancien ennemi d'école.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux garçons ne bougent, sauf pour les mouvements circulaires que Drago s'était mis à faire dans le dos de Harry. Ce dernier se ressaisit soudain et s'éloigna lentement du Serpentard.

-Désolé… Ça reste entre nous?

Drago lui sourit et Harry sut que le blond était maintenant un vrai ami pour lui.

Harry regarda alors sa montre et sursauta légèrement.

-Ça fait vingt minutes que Mme Weasley est venue nous avertir que le dîner était prêt! Elle soit se demander ce qu'on fait…

Drago se dépêcha donc de prendre un T-Shirt et un short dans sa valise, les enfila et suivit Harry vers la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit autant de temps?

Les deux jeunes sorciers se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules. Mme Weasley les regardait d'un air étrange mais décida de ne rien dire puis déposa une assiette devant chacun d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit? Demanda soudain Ron après avoir avalé une énorme bouchée de pâtes.

-Cauchemar, répondit simplement Harry sans lever les yeux de son repas.

-Mais encore? Le pressa Hermione.

-C'est tout.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent des regards septiques. La jeune fille se pencha vers son ami rouquin et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Après dîner, je vais questionner Drago pour savoir ce qui s'est passé.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le saurait? Questionna Ron d'un air méchant.

-Ron, il est dans la même chambre que Harry! Il doit avoir entendu des choses! Et puis tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu ta mère parler de la visite de Dumbledore et de Mme Pomfresh cette nuit. Si le Professeur Dumbledore est venu, Harry lui a sûrement raconté son rêve et il n'a sûrement pas mis Drago à la porte pendant qu'il le faisait!

Ron dut admettre qu'elle avait raison et lui dit qu'il allait l'accompagner lorsqu'elle ferait son interrogatoire.

Quand Drago eut fini de manger, Hermione lui demanda de venir avec elle vers le salon et Ron les suivit. Il ferma les portes derrière lui et se retourna pour voir Hermione caler son copain dans le fauteuil.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans le cauchemar de Harry? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas nous le raconter? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Hermione, ce n'est pas mes affaires. Si vous voulez savoir ce qui est arrivé, allez demander à Harry.

Croyant que sa réponse allait être acceptée, Drago commença à se lever mais fut repoussé vers le fauteuil par Hermione.

-Il ne veut pas nous en parler! Tu as bien entendu ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure! Ragea-t-elle.

-Écoutez, je ne veux pas perdre la confiance de Harry. Je viens tout juste de l'acquérir. Allez demander à la mère de Ron, moi je préfère me mêler de mes affaires.

Il se leva, profitant du manque d'attention d'Hermione et annonça qu'il allait prendre une marche. Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et se rendit tout de suite compte que ça avait été une erreur puisque Hermione se mit à hurler. Il décida de l'ignorer et sortit par la porte de devant.

Pendant ce temps avec Harry… 

Il regarda ses deux meilleurs amis se diriger vers le salon avec Drago et sut tout de suite qu'ils allaient le questionner à propos du cauchemar. Il soupira puis décida d'aller se promener dans le jardin.

Harry se dirigea vers le petit lac à côté duquel il y avait un boisé. Tout juste avant d'arriver à la lisière du bois, il remarqua que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais il n'y porta pas attention. Il s'assit au pied d'un arbre et vit que c'était un saule pleureur.

-Quelle ironie, marmonna-t-il.

Seuls les pépiements d'oiseaux se firent entendre pendant quelques minutes. Harry sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule et leva les yeux pour voir que c'était Ginny.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, comme si elle essayait de ne pas déranger la tranquillité de la nature.

-C'est le cauchemar que j'ai fait cette nuit qui m'a un peu bouleversé, c'est tout, assura-t-il en lui lançant un maigre sourire.

Ginny s'assit près de lui sur le sol et le prit contre elle. Il laissa s'échapper un sanglot et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Ginny. La jeune fille sentait les larmes traverser son chandail. Elle serra Harry encore plus fort.

Après être restés comme ça quelques moments, Harry renifla puis se décolla de Ginny. Cette dernière essuya les joues de Harry avec sa main.

-Merci, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi Harry. Si une fois Ron et Hermione ne sont pas là pour t'écouter, viens me voir.

Harry hocha la tête puis son regard se fixa sur celui de Ginny. Ils fermèrent les yeux et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser interdit.

Ginny oublia alors, en l'espace d'un instant, qu'elle sortait avec Dean Thomas et s'abandonna dans les bras qu'Harry avait à nouveau posés autour de sa taille.

Lorsque l'oxygène commença à se faire rare pour les deux adolescents, ils se séparèrent et la réalité s'abattit sur eux. Ginny se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Harry semblait très fâché contre lui-même. Il allait s'excuser mais Ginny fut plus rapide.

-Ce n'est pas grave Harry, le rassura-t-elle. Je ne le dirai pas à Dean. De toute manière, je suis autant coupable que toi dans ce crime crapuleux!

Harry rit doucement. Un silence paisible s'installa seulement pour être brisé par un cri :

-Harry!

Il se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix et vit Hermione se diriger vers lui d'un pas quelque peu menaçant, Ron la suivant d'un air presque apeuré.

-Je vais vous laisser tous les trois, lui dit Ginny. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se leva.

-On veut que tu nous dise ce qui arrivait dans ton cauchemar! Demanda impérativement Hermione lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à la hauteur de Harry.

Il soupira puis leur fit signe de s'asseoir près de lui. Ils s'exécutèrent et se mirent à écouter Harry avec une attention sans failles. Quand Harry fut arrivé à l'endroit où Ron se faisait mutiler, Hermione laissa s'échapper un « Oh! » de terreur et Ron blanchit considérablement.

-Harry! C'est affreux! Murmura Hermione, des larmes coulant maintenant sur ses joues.

-Je sais… Ça va Ron? Demanda-t-il alors à son ami qui était toujours blanc de terreur.

-Vous ne pensez pas que ça va vraiment arriver n'est-ce pas?

-Mais non… J'ai tué Voldemort…Rappela Harry.

Le jeune Weasley frissonna involontairement et hocha la tête. Au même moment, des pas se firent entendre dans l'herbe et les trois amis se tournèrent pour voir Drago marcher vers eux. Le regard apeuré d'Hermione se transforma immédiatement en regard noir.

-Tu m'avais promis, dit-elle dans un murmure dangereux.

Drago la regarda sans comprendre pendant quelques instants puis se rappela soudain l'erreur qu'il avait commise avant de sortir tout à l'heure.

-Hermione, je ne t'ai jamais rien promis. C'est toi qui s'est mise à me hurler après quand tu as su que je fumais au début de l'été et c'est toi qui as décidé de jeter toutes mes cigarettes dans la toilette. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais arrêter de fumer pour autant.

Hermione poussa un cri rageur. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la maison. Arrivée devant la porte, elle l'ouvrit à la volée et la claqua derrière elle, sans jamais lancer un regard vers les trois garçons.

Drago se laissa alors tomber mollement à l'endroit où Hermione était assise quelques instants auparavant et mit ses bras sur son visage. Il marmonna quelque chose que Ron et Harry ne parvinrent pas à comprendre et ce dernier leva les bras du jeune homme et le regarda d'un air amusé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

-J'ai dit que j'ai tout fait raté. Je suis bon à rien! Répéta-t-il.

Ron toussa quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement « T'as raison! » mais s'abstint de commenter de manière intelligible.

-Vous croyez qu'elle est vraiment fâchée? Demanda Drago en s'asseyant.

-Sans aucun doute, lui répondit Harry.

Le blond se laissa retomber sur le dos et ferma les yeux.

-Et vous? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

-Ça peut s'arranger si tu me donnes une cigarette! Lança gaiement Harry.

Drago soupira puis tendit son paquet à Harry.

-J'ai repensé à ce que Hermione m'a demandé l'autre fois, commença Ron.

Les deux autres garçons le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur alors il expliqua :

-Quand elle m'a demandé de pardonner à Drago et que j'ai dit que j'allais y penser (ils acquiescèrent). Hé bien j'ai décidé que je n'avais plus vraiment de raison de t'en vouloir puisque tout le monde semble maintenant t'apprécier. Je ne te dis pas qu'on va maintenant être les meilleurs amis du monde mais j'accepte une trêve. Mais si jamais tu fais du mal à quelqu'un que j'aime, tu vas voir qu'une trêve ça peut se briser très rapidement et que ça fait plutôt mal quand ça nous éclate en plein visage…

Harry pouffa de rire. Ils se mirent alors à discuter de tout et de rien mais furent interrompus quand Hermione arriva, suivie de Ginny et Régina qui lui disaient de ne pas faire quelque chose, qu'elle pourrait le regretter. Heureusement pour Harry, il réussit à écraser sa cigarette et de cacher ce qui en restait avant que Hermione ne la voit.

-Drago, je voulais te dire que c'était terminé entre nous. On est trop différents, ça ne pourrait pas marcher.

Elle tourna les talons et courut vers la maison avant même que le Serpentard ait pu se défaire de sa surprise. Il ouvrit puis ferma la bouche quelques fois mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Vas-tu pleurer Drake? Lui demanda alors Régina.

Il prit un air indigné puis secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Un Malefoy ne pleure pas pour des futilités. Annonça-t-il d'un ait hautain.

Régina haussa un sourcil mais décida de ne rien ajouter sur ce sujet. Elle opta plutôt de demander :

-Ron, ça te dirait une petite partie d'échecs?

-Pour que tu me battes encore?! Non merci!

Régina éclata de rire.

-Si tu n'aimes pas perdre, ne joues jamais contre Drake! Il est encore meilleur que moi!

Ron sembla avoir peur que Drago lui propose de jouer contre lui plutôt que contre Régina et il accepta la demande de la jeune fille.

Ginny regarda son frère et Régina partir puis s'assit à la gauche de Drago qui s'était à nouveau laissé tomber sur le dos.

-Vous ne devriez pas être avec Hermione en train de la consoler? Demanda-t-il en regardant Harry et Ginny à tour de rôle.

-Non… Elle nous a demandé de la laisser tranquille une fois qu'elle aurait rompu. Lui dit Ginny en haussant les épaules. Et puis de toute manière, c'est toi qui a été laissé donc tu es sensé être plus misérable. C'est pourquoi on va rester avec toi. N'est-ce pas Harry?

-Ah oui! Bien sûr! Répondit le Gryffondor en souriant. J'ai surtout trop peur d'Hermione pour m'approcher d'elle… Elle avait vraiment l'air frustrée!

Drago hocha misérablement la tête.

-De retour au célibat, dit-il.

-Si ça ne te plaît pas, il y a toujours Cho avec qui tu pourrais sortir… Lui proposa Harry.

Drago fut assit à la vitesse de l'éclair et regardait Harry avec des yeux ronds.

-Cho Chang? Es-tu tombé sur la tête?! Avec tout ce que tu m'as dit à propos d'elle hier, je préfère grandement rester loin d'elle! Les filles instables mentalement ne sont pas trop mon style, déclara-t-il.

Harry éclata de rire et Ginny se forçait visiblement pour ne pas en faire autant.

-Drago! S'exclama-t-elle. Ce n'est pas très gentil pour Cho! Elle est très sympathique!

-Oui, les fous ont tendance à être sympathiques… Prend Harry par exemple…

-Hé! Je ne suis **pas** fou! S'indigna Harry.

-Bien sûr que non… Répondit le Serpentard.

-Alors tu es d'accord avec ce que la _Gazette du Sorcier_ disait sur moi l'an dernier?

-Absolument, répondit Drago, pas du tout sincère.

-Enfin… Peu importe… On devrait créer un club de célibataires! Décida Harry.

Drago haussa un sourcil et regarda Harry.

-Bien sûr. Et on pourrait s'appeler _Le club des célibataires qui n'ont tellement pas de vie qu'ils fondent un club de célibataires_…

Harry éclata à nouveau de rire et Ginny se joint à lui.

-Non mais sérieusement, ça pourrait être drôle! Et puis, ça passerait le temps quand on n'aurait rien à faire, se défendit Harry.

-Ouais d'accord… Mais il nous faudrait un nom…

Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel, comme s'il allait y trouver la réponse puis pensa quelques instants.

-_Méga-Célibat_? _Célitude_? _Solibat_?

Drago et Ginny échangèrent un regard puis se retournèrent vers Harry.

-Célitude et Solibat? Veux-tu bien me dire où tu es allé chercher des noms comme ça?! Lui demanda la plus jeune Weasley.

-Bien… Les deux sont un mélange des mots « célibat » et « solitude », expliqua Harry.

-Pourquoi solitude? Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un est célibataire qu'il est nécessairement seul au monde! Ils ont aussi des amis! Argumenta Ginny.

-Ginny, nous sommes présentement en réunion pour notre club de célibataires. Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'est **pas** célibataire? Tu ne peux donc pas participer à la discussion.

Ginny tira la langue à Harry mais décida tout de même de se taire.

-Solibat, ça me plaît bien, déclara alors Drago.

-Oui, à moi aussi, décida Harry. Je suis vraiment trop doué pour trouver des noms de clubs! Se félicita-t-il.

Ginny eut envie de lui rappeler que c'était la première fois qu'il inventait un nom pour un club mais ne dit rien.

-Bon… J'ai faim moi! Décida soudain Harry.

-Moi aussi, dirent Drago et Ginny en chœur.

-Le dernier arrivé dans la maison prépare à manger pour les deux autres!

-Hé! C'est pas juste Harry! Attends nous!

Ils se levèrent à leur tour et se mirent à poursuivre Harry jusqu'à la maison.

* * *

1 Puisque je suis Québécoise, j'utilise les termes de chez moi. Quand j'écris « dîner » dans cette phrase, je parle du repas du midi, le déjeuner comme vous diriez en France. 


	5. « J’ai trouvé une chose étrange… »

Chapitre 5 : « J'ai trouvé une chose étrange… »

Le lendemain matin, Harry sortit de la douche et retourna dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Drago, sans faire de bruit. Enfin… C'était son plan de départ. Le fait de trébucher sur sa serviette et tomber en pleine figure sur le plancher n'avait pas vraiment fait partie de ses plans de la matinée. Il n'avait pas non plus prévu que pendant cette dite chute, il allait accrocher la porte de la salle de bain avec son pied et qu'elle allait se refermer dans un fracas.

Drago sursauta et tomba en bas de son lit.

-OUCH! Se plaignit-il quand il toucha le plancher. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire autant de bruit à… (il regarda sa montre) SIX HEURES du matin?!

-Pas ma faute, répondit lamentablement Harry, j'ai trébuché.

Il se releva et se frotta le nez.

-Mais de toute manière, pourquoi est-ce que tu prends ta douche à six heures? Lui demanda Drago après s'être recouché dans son lit.

-J'arrivais pas à dormir… C'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai prise chez les Dursley.

Il ne reçut aucun autre commentaire puisque Drago s'était tourné vers le mur, tentant probablement de se rendormir.

Harry ouvrit sa valise et commença à s'habiller. Il lâcha le couvercle lorsqu'il éternua et elle se referma avec un « CLAC » sonore. Drago grogna et se leva très lentement, abordant une expression menaçante. Il se dirigea vers la malle de Harry, prit 3 ou 4 morceaux de vêtements sans vérifier s'il avait au moins pris des vêtements de chaque sorte, les mit dans les bras de Harry et poussa ce dernier vers le couloir. Il claqua la porte derrière Harry et lui cria de le laisser dormir tranquille.

Harry lança un cri d'indignation avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus que 6h15 du matin et posa une main sur sa bouche. Il alla dans la salle de bain qui était au bout du couloir et s'habilla.

-Au moins il m'a donné un chandail et un short… Grommela Harry.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et fut surpris d'y voir Mme Weasley et Ginny.

-Oh! Bonjour mon chéri! Lui dit Molly lorsqu'elle le vit arriver. Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-elle.

-Oui… Je me suis réveillé en sursaut vers cinq heures… J'imagine que j'ai dû faire un rêve mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. Je n'ai plus été capable de me rendormir après alors je suis allé prendre une douche… J'ai réveillé Drago et il m'a mis dehors, expliqua-t-il en rougissant un peu.

Ginny pouffa doucement de rire et Harry lui tira la langue.

-As-tu faim Harry? Demanda Mme Weasley.

-Oui j'imagine…

Harry s'assit à table et attendit d'être servi. Ginny attendit qu'il finisse de manger pour lui proposer :

-Tu veux qu'on aille se promener dehors?

Il haussa les épaules puis acquiesça. Les deux jeunes sorciers sortirent par la porte de derrière et marchèrent en silence dans le jardin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur du petit lac, Ginny lança un regard machiavélique et se mit à enlever son chandail. Harry se sentit devenir nerveux et parvint à bégayer :

-G-Ginny…? Qu'est-ce q-que tu fais?

-Je vais me baigner! Tu viens?

Harry laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il vit que Ginny n'était pas toute nue sous ses vêtements et accepta sa proposition.

-Mais je n'ai pas mon maillot de bain sur moi, se rappela-t-il alors.

-Pas grave, lui dit Ginny en jetant sa jupe de côté. Moi non plus!

Harry fronça les sourcils et elle se jeta dans l'eau, faisant exprès pour arroser son ami.

-Allez Harry viens! Elle est bonne! L'encouragea Ginny.

Il haussa les épaules puis se mit à se déshabiller lui aussi (en prenant bien soin de garder ses sous-vêtements). Il mit un orteil dans le lac et frissonna.

-Ginny! Cette eau est gelée! S'exclama-t-il.

-Mais non! Arrête de faire ton bébé et viens!

Ginny allongea son bras et tira sur la main de Harry qui tomba face la première dans le lac. Quand il ressortit sa tête de l'eau, Ginny était prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Il se jeta sur elle et ils se bataillèrent quelques instants avant de décider de se laisser flotter tranquillement. Ginny brisa le silence enivrant après plusieurs longues minutes.

-Dean va venir me rendre visite demain. Il restera une semaine.

Harry fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas très chaud à l'idée que son ami vienne à Grimmaurd Place.

-Ah… C'est bien… Mentit-il.

-Il m'a écrit pendant que tu étais dans le coma pour me demander si on pouvait se voir avant de recommencer l'école et maman m'a suggéré de l'inviter ici. Raconta-t-elle, ne semblant pas faire attention à l'air pas très joyeux que Harry abordait maintenant.

-Comment fera-t-il pour trouver la maison? Demanda alors Harry.

-On ne te l'a pas dit? Maintenant que tu as tué Voldemort, il n'est plus nécessaire de cacher la maison. Dumbledore a enlevé les sorts qu'il avait mis afin de la dissimuler. Expliqua-t-elle.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

-Alors, tout le monde peut à nouveau voir la maison? Les moldus qui habitent autour d'ici ne se posent-ils pas de questions? Interrogea Harry.

-Non… Dumbledore a dû leur lancer un sort d'Oubliettes ou quelque chose comme ça… Ginny haussa les épaules. Bon… Je crois que je vais sortir de l'eau avant de devenir aussi ratatinée que mon arrière-grand-mère!

Harry pouffa de rire et la suivit hors du lac.

-J'aurais dû penser à amener des serviettes, marmonna Ginny en grelottant.

Elle se pencha pour ramasser ses vêtements puis se retourna vers Harry qui en faisait de même.

-Tu viens? Demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et ils marchèrent en silence vers la maison.

-J'espère que maman n'est plus dans la cuisine sinon elle va crier qu'on a mouillé son plancher par exprès…

Ginny ouvrit la porte en se croisant les doigts et entra sur la pointe des pieds, Harry tout juste derrière elle. À peine eurent-ils fait cinq pas qu'un hurlement de rage se fit entendre.

-ARRÊTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT!

Les deux jeunes sorciers s'arrêtèrent effectivement et tournèrent lentement la tête vers la voix. Mme Weasley se tenait dans le cadre de porte de la cuisine, les mains sur les hanches.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, tout mouillés, dans la cuisine? Demanda-t-elle férocement.

-On ne savait pas qu'on allait aller se baigner quand on est sortis maman! On n'a pas pensé à prendre de serviettes. Se défendit Ginny.

-Allez vous habiller et venez essuyer votre flaque d'eau ensuite.

Harry et Ginny hochèrent la tête en silence puis se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives.

Quand Harry arriva devant sa porte, il se rappela que Drago l'avait mis dehors environ une heure auparavant et ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit. Il vit avec satisfaction que le store était ouvert et que Drago n'était plus dans son lit. Il se dirigea vers sa valise et entendit la douche couler dans la salle de bains à côté. Harry commença à se changer, espérant que Drago n'allait pas décider de terminer sa douche et entrer dans la chambre alors qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé d'enfiler ses sous-vêtements.

Il enfilait son chandail quand il entendit une voix en provenance de la salle de bains. Au départ, il se dit que: soit Drago se parlait tout seul, soit quelqu'un était avec lui dans la douche mais il se rendit vite compte que le Serpentard était plutôt en train de chanter. Harry sourit et termina de s'habiller. Alors qu'il terminait de boutonner son short, il entendit la douche s'arrêter et la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

Drago s'arrêta mi-sifflement et regarda Harry.

-Je ne faisais que passer, annonça le Gryffondor, souriant toujours.

Drago haussa les sourcils.

-À plus tard! Lui dit alors Harry qui sortit presque en courant.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, Harry fut accueilli par un regard noir venant de Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Gin? Lui demanda-t-il, quelque peu surpris du changement d'humeur de son amie.

-J'ai dû essuyer l'eau toute seule parce que tu faisais Merlin sait quoi en haut!

Harry allait répliquer qu'il était désolé, mais qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un plat mais Ginny se mit à rire.

-Je blague Harry! C'est pas grave du tout!

Harry roula les yeux et la suivit jusqu'à la table. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes de tout et de rien pendant que Mme Weasley s'affairait à préparer le déjeuner pour les autres occupants de la maison. Drago arriva environ cinq minutes après Harry et Molly déposa une assiette devant lui.

-Bon matin Drago! Lui lança joyeusement Ginny.

-Bon matin à toi aussi Gin. Qu'est-ce qui te rend d'aussi bonne humeur? Demanda-t-il, sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

-J'ai reçu un hibou de Dean pendant que Harry était en haut! Il va arriver aujourd'hui plutôt que demain finalement!

Harry ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Heureusement pour lui, Ginny ne l'entendit pas (ou n'y porta peut-être simplement pas attention) mais Drago leva les yeux vers lui et haussa un élégant sourcil blond.

-Harry, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'étrange dans la chambre en haut, pourrais-tu venir avec moi pour me dire si tu sais ce que c'est? Demanda Drago lorsqu'il eut terminé son repas et rincé son assiette.

Le Gryffondor le regarda étrangement mais haussa les épaules puis le suivit vers leur chambre. Quand ils furent arrivés là haut, Drago ferma la porte puis Harry, qui était entré en premier, se tourna vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me monter? Interrogea-t-il alors que Drago ne disait rien.

-Je croyais que Thomas était ton ami, dit-il donc.

-Dean? Il l'est… Pourquoi?

Harry était grandement surpris par cette question.

-Pourquoi, alors, n'avais-tu pas l'air heureux lorsque Ginny a dit qu'il arrivait plus tôt que prévu? Demanda Drago au garçon devant lui.

Harry rougit profusément et dirigea son regard vers le sol.

-Es-tu amoureux de Ginny? Demanda à nouveau Drago.

-Non… En fait, je ne sais pas… Hier, on s'est embrassés elle et moi… Je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions depuis.

Si Drago était surpris à ce moment-là, il ne le montra pas. Il alla plutôt s'asseoir sur le lit d'Harry et fit signe à ce dernier de l'accompagner.

-Je ne veux pas te fâcher mais je ne crois pas que Ginny t'aime encore, lui dit doucement Drago. Quand elle est entrée en première année, c'était évident qu'elle en pinçait pour toi. Mais maintenant, si je me fie à ce qu'Hermione m'a déjà vaguement dit, elle t'aime plutôt simplement comme ami… Je me trompe peut-être…

Harry soupira profondément puis se laissa tomber sur le dos.

-Je sais… J'ai été trop stupide pour la remarquer quand elle m'aimait. Maintenant, je subie ce que je lui ai fait subir il y a plusieurs années. La vie est injuste! Déclara-t-il soudain.

Drago hocha la tête.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens… Aimer quelqu'un qui ne t'aimera jamais en retour. C'est difficile, murmura-t-il.

Harry le regarda mais ne répondit rien. « _Il est encore amoureux d'Hermione…_ » songea-t-il.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, à s'apitoyer sur leurs sorts. Des pas lourds venant de l'étage du dessus les sortirent de leur rêverie puis Drago se leva.

-Tu veux jouer une partie de cartes? Demanda-t-il à Harry.

Le concerné haussa les épaules et suivit le Serpentard vers le salon. Ils rencontrèrent Régina au bas de l'escalier et elle les salua, son éternel air joyeux (un peu comme celui de Dumbledore…) fermement mis en place sur son visage.

-Tu te lèves de plus en plus tard mon petit Drago! Lança-t-elle.

-Pas du tout! Je me suis levé il y a une demie heure! Je suis seulement remonté pour… Montrer quelque chose à Harry… Se défendit-il.

-Rien en bas de la ceinture j'espère! Se moqua la jeune fille.

-Reg!! Cria Drago, indigné.

Elle se tourna en riant puis lança un signe de la main négligé par-dessus son épaule. Drago secoua la tête et fit signe à Harry (quelque peu traumatisé par l'allusion que Régina venait de faire) de le suivre vers le salon.

Ils firent 5 parties de cartes explosives (Drago en gagna 3), 7 parties de vitesse (Drago en gagna 5), 6 parties de paquet voleur (Harry en gagna 4) et étaient maintenant engagés dans leur troisième partie d'échecs (Drago les avait remporté les deux premières vraiment très facilement).

-Si tu déplaces ta tour là, je gagne, dit-il, anticipant le mouvement de Harry.

-Arrête de me dire quoi faire! C'est énervant à la fin! S'emporta le Gryffondor.

-Je t'aide à ne pas perdre aussi vite que tout à l'heure!

Harry grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Je suis certain que tu triches » et étudia bien ses pièces. Il opta finalement de déplacer un pion que Drago mangea le tour d'après avec son fou. Quatre tours plus tard, Drago déclara :

-Échec et mat.

Harry et fronça les sourcils et regarda alternativement le Serpentard qui s'observait les ongles et le pion que ce dernier avait placé en diagonale du roi.

-Perdu contre un pion! S'offusqua Harry.

Drago éclata de rire. Il allait proposer à Harry de jouer une autre partie mais quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Ils regardèrent tous deux en direction du hall d'entrée mais ne se levèrent pas pour aller répondre. Ginny arriva alors à la course.

-Merci d'aller répondre pendant que je fais la vaisselle les gars! Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

-De rien, répondirent-ils en même temps.

-Dean! Je ne t'attendais pas avant cet après-midi! S'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

-Mes parents sont partis plus tôt que prévu alors j'ai décidé de faire comme eux, répondit-il, un large sourire sur le visage.

Il se pencha vers l'avant pour embrasser Ginny et remarqua alors Harry qui s'était appuyé sur ses coudes, espionnant très subtilement les deux amoureux. Dean embrassa donc rapidement Ginny puis se dirigea vers son ami pour le saluer.

-Hé! Salut Harry! Félicitations pour la bataille contre Tu-Sais-Qui, lança-t-il en arrivant dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon.

-Merci. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un petit-ami à aller embrasser en secret.

Il prit Drago par la main et le tira vers l'escalier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? S'étonna Dean.

-Petit-ami, lui répondit Ginny.

-Et il a prit la main de Malefoy? Demanda le Gryffondor.

Ginny hocha la tête, se demandant elle-même ce qui se passait avec son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend Harry?! S'étonna Drago quand ils furent arrivés dans leur chambre.

Harry se laissa mollement tomber sur son lit et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller. Drago se pencha au-dessus de lui et retira l'oreiller des mains du jeune homme.

-J'suis pas capable de les voir ensemble sans me sentir soit jaloux ou coupable à cause du baiser.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne planifierais pas les rencontres de _Solibat_? Demanda Drago, dans l'espoir de changer les idées de son ami.

Harry soupira et se força à se mettre en position assise. Drago alla chercher un rouleau de parchemin, des plumes et de l'encre et s'assit en face de Harry. Il inscrivit **SOLIBAT** en très gros dans le haut du parchemin et leva les yeux vers Harry.

-On devrait faire une annonce pour montrer aux gens qu'on existe… Quelque chose du genre « _Vous êtes célibataires et ne savez pas quoi faire de vos vendredis soirs? Nous avons la solution parfaite pour vous! Inscrivez-vous au premier regroupement de célibataires de Poudlard et venez perdre votre soirée avec d'autres célibataires qui ont autant de temps à perdre que vous!_ »

Drago éclata de rire (et faillit renverser l'encrier).

-Il me semble que c'était moi qui n'était pas très chaud à l'idée hier? Présenté comme ça, personne n'aura envie de s'inscrire, c'est sûr! Ricana-t-il.

Harry se mit à rire lui aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors, Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout? Demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Hum… Quelque chose de plus convivial comme « _Vous êtes célibataires et êtes tannés que vos amis qui sont en couple vous laissent toujours tout seul pour passer du temps ensemble? Nous avons la solution parfaite! Inscrivez-vous à _Solibat_; le premier regroupement de célibataires de Poudlard._ », proposa Drago.

-Ouais! C'est bon ça! Note le sur le parchemin, lui dit Harry.

Drago tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'il venait de dire et l'écrivit. Ils planifièrent ensuite leur première rencontre et décidèrent des arguments qu'ils allaient utiliser pour que Dumbledore accepte leur idée.

-Parce qu'on en a envie, est-ce que c'est un bon argument? Demanda Drago qui tentait de supprimer un bâillement.

-Personnellement, je trouve que oui mais on ne sait jamais ce que les profs trouvent bon ou pas. Dit plutôt que c'est pour…

-Pour…? Le pressa Drago.

-Que c'est pour empêcher les élèves qui sont célibataires de se sentir seuls et rejetés, continua Harry.

-Ah oui! C'est excellent! Dumbledore ne peut sûrement pas vouloir que les élèves meurent de solitude pendant qu'ils sont à l'école…

Harry éclata de rire et regarda sa montre.

-Il est 11h30… Peux-tu croire que ça fait deux heures et demie qu'on est ici?

Drago haussa les épaules.

-Je me demande si Ron est réveillé, demanda-t-il alors.

-Sais pas, avoua Harry. On va voir?

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Drago quand il vit celui d'apparence diabolique que Harry portait maintenant. Il hocha la tête et suivit Harry vers la chambre de Ron, un peu plus loin.

Harry entrouvrit la porte et regarda à l'intérieur, s'efforçant de ne pas faire de bruits. Il se tourna vers Drago et murmura :

-Je ne comprend pas comment il peut encore dormir avec tout le bruit qu'on fait depuis tout à l'heure!

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules puis Harry continua à regarder dans la chambre afin de voir si Ron se réveillait.

-C'est dans des moments comme ceux là que je regrette de ne pas avoir de robinet incorporé dans mes doigts, murmura à nouveau Harry.

Il se retourna et fut surpris de voir que Drago n'était plus derrière lui. Il haussa les épaules puis continua d'observer Ron. Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, il faillit hurler mais se retint et se tourna pour une troisième fois. Il vit derrière lui Drago avec un sceau d'eau à l'apparence froide, si on en jugeait par les glaçons qui flottaient à la surface.

-Pousse-toi, lui murmura Drago.

Harry posa sa main sur sa bouche pour camoufler son fou rire puis se poussa vers la droite afin de laisser Drago passer. Il le suivit vers le lit de Ron et aurait tout donné pour avoir un appareil photo sur lui afin d'immortaliser son meilleur ami qui s'était levé à la vitesse de la lumière et qui sautillait maintenant sur place. Le cri aigu qu'il avait poussé était également plutôt drôle.

Harry n'était plus capable de se retenir plus longtemps, il éclata de rire, bien vite imité par Drago.

Ron, lorsqu'il se rendit finalement compte qu'il n'était pas seul, se tourna lentement vers les deux garçons et les fixa d'un regard noir.

-Qui est-ce qui m'a aspergé d'eau gelée? Demanda-t-il, visiblement pas content.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, les deux autres étant trop occupés à rire.

Ron remarqua alors le sceau dans la main de Drago et parut encore plus fâché.

-Malefoy, dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Drago cessa très brièvement de rire mais s'y remit aussitôt quand Molly arriva dans la chambre et demanda pourquoi ils faisaient autant de bruit. Ron les poussa tous les trois hors de sa chambre et commença à se changer dans des vêtements secs.


	6. Combat et jalousie

Chapitre 6 : Combat et jalousie

L'atmosphère du numéro 12 était remarquablement tendue pendant les jours qui suivirent. Hermione ignorait Drago comme si sa vie en dépendait et on pouvait toujours trouver Harry en train d'espionner Ginny et Dean dans un coin.

C'était justement ce qu'il faisait lorsque Drago le trouva ce jour-là, assis sur un fauteuil du salon, lisant un livre qui était à l'envers. Il le lui prit des mains et le retourna.

-Ça ira mieux de cette manière, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Harry esquissa un demi-sourire qui se volatilisa automatiquement quand les deux amoureux qu'il observait se mirent à s'embrasser. Il jeta son livre sur la table et regarda sa montre. Il était 17h50 et Mme Weasley n'allait pas tarder à leur dire d'aller souper.

-Je descends à la cuisine, tu viens? Demanda-t-il au Serpentard qui observait ses ongles avec un désintérêt feint.

-Pourquoi pas… On s'ennuie pour mourir ici, remarqua-t-il. J'ai plutôt hâte que l'été se termine et qu'on retourne à l'école…

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation puis se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à la cuisine. Quand il arriva en bas, il dut se retenir de ne pas pousser un grognement d'irritation à la scène qui l'attendait. Régina tenait la tête de Ron fermement pressée contre la sienne mais ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en plaindre et Hermione et George (ou étais-ce Fred?) étaient engagés dans une conversation et étaient plutôt rapprochés.

Harry entendit Drago arriver derrière lui mais ce dernier ne fit aucun effort pour garder sa présence secrète puisqu'il dit d'une voix forte :

-C'est bizarre, je croyais que c'était le printemps la saison des amours…

Il poussa Harry sur le côté et rejoignit Molly à ses fourneaux pour tenter d'avoir la priorité.

Harry regarda l'impact que la phrase de Drago avait eue sur les personnes présentes dans la salle. Régina avait relâché Ron (qui était vraiment très rouge) et avait haussé un sourcil. George, (oui, c'était définitivement George…) lui, riait de bon cœur tandis qu'Hermione lançait un regard désapprobateur à son ex-petit ami.

Le souper se passa de la même manière que tous les autres soupers depuis l'arrivée de Dean. Régina était assise à côté de Ron qui rougissait de plus en plus (Merlin sait ce qui se passait sous la table…), Drago et Hermione étaient assis aux extrémités de la table et faisaient tout pour s'ignorer, Dean et Ginny se murmuraient des mots doux à l'oreille, l'un d'entre eux pouffant de rire à l'occasion. Harry les observait d'un regard mauvais, Fred et George préparaient des idées pour leur boutique pendant qu'Hermione essayait de parler à ce dernier qui secoua soudain la tête et feignit l'évanouissement. Mme Weasley discutait avec Lupin et Tonks de ce que l'Ordre ferait maintenant que Voldemort n'avait plus de raison d'être.

-Merci Mme Weasley, c'était délicieux, dit Harry qui n'avait presque rien mangé.

Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent à ce moment pendant que tout le monde fixait Harry avec stupéfaction.

-Es-tu malade mon chéri? S'inquiéta Mme Weasley.

Harry secoua la tête. Drago, qui était assis face à lui, dut avouer qu'il avait l'air un peu pâle…

Le Gryffondor se leva de table et partit vers sa chambre, imité quelques minutes plus tard par Drago qui fut suivi par les regards incrédules des autres.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry? Demanda-t-il après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui.

-Tu le sais très bien ce qui ne va pas… Rétorqua le jeune homme couché sur son lit.

-Je crois que tu devrais te changer les idées un peu pour arrêter de penser à elle.

Harry haussa les épaules et regarda Drago.

-As-tu répondu à Cho? Demanda soudain Drago en s'asseyant au bout du lit de Harry.

Ce dernier se redressa à une vitesse fulgurante et regarda le Serpentard avec des yeux ronds. Il avait totalement oublié la lettre de Cho! Harry se leva et se dirigea au secrétaire où il tenta de trouver la lettre dans son fouillis. Quand il la trouva, il prit également un rouleau de parchemin, un encrier et une plume et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre… Se rappela-t-il après avoir relu la lettre de la jeune fille.

-Tu pourrais peut-être commencer par lui dire que tu ne veux plus rien savoir d'elle? Proposa ironiquement Drago.

Harry haussa un sourcil et regarda le blond.

-J'espère que tu me permettras de le reformuler plus gentiment.

Drago lui tira la langue.

-Non. C'est comme j'ai dit ou rien!

Harry éclata de rire et se mit à rédiger sa lettre.

« _Bonjour Cho,_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta lettre, ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir de la lire lors de mon retour à la réalité. Je vais tout de même devoir refuser de reprendre avec toi. Je ne suis pas prêt à m'embarquer à nouveau dans une relation amoureuse, après tout ce qui m'est arrivé cet été._ »

Drago remarqua qu'Harry allait écrire autre chose mais qu'il se retint.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Ça ne serait pas une bonne idée de lui dire que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre n'est-ce pas? Questionna-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Pas vraiment, non… À moins que tu veuilles qu'elle te laisse tranquille et qu'elle te déteste… Répondit Drago, tentant en vain de ne pas sourire.

Harry secoua la tête et termina sa lettre.

« _J'espère que tu comprendras que je n'ai rien contre toi. Je ne suis simplement plus amoureux. L'année dernière a été très enrichissante pour moi; tu m'as permis de savoir ce que c'était d'avoir une petite-amie mais nos nombreux déboires qui en suivirent m'ont prouvé que nous n'étions peut-être pas faits pour être ensemble après tout… Si tu veux, et j'en serais très heureux, nous pourrions être amis?_

_J'espère sincèrement que tu ne m'en veux pas Cho,_

_Amitiés__, Harry J. Potter_ »

Il attendit patiemment que Drago ait terminé de lire et plia le parchemin afin de le mettre dans une enveloppe.

-Je me suis toujours demandé ce que le « J » dans ton nom voulait dire, se rappela soudain le Serpentard.

-Sérieusement? Il me semble que c'est évident… C'est pour James, le nom de mon père, expliqua-t-il.

-Ah oui, c'est évident, tu as raison, avoua Drago.

Harry lui sourit et se leva afin d'aller porter sa lettre à Hedwige seulement pour se rendre compte qu'elle était partie. Il regarda donc la majestueuse chouette au plumage rouge vif de Drago et se tourna vers celui-ci.

-Tu me prêtes Ruby? Je veux envoyer ma lettre au plus vite et Hedwige est partie…

Drago haussa les épaules et se leva. Il se rendit jusqu'à la cage de sa chouette qu'il ouvrit. L'oiseau vint se poser sur son bras et le garçon lui flatta délicatement les plumes. Il étendit soudain la main vers Harry qui lui donna son enveloppe.

-Ruby, va porter ceci à Cho Chang s'il te plaît.

L'oiseau poussa un hululement approbateur, prit la lettre dans son bec et s'envola par la fenêtre dans un bruissement de plumes écarlates.

Harry soupira et se laissa tomber à nouveau sur son lit, cachant cette fois-ci sa tête sous son oreiller. Une pensée lui vint soudain à l'esprit et il se remit en position assise.

-Drago? Demanda-t-il dans le but d'attirer l'attention de son camarade.

-Quoi?

-Est-ce que tu aimes encore Hermione? Interrogea-t-il alors.

Drago fut pris au dépourvu mais finit par hausser les épaules.

-Un peu… C'est difficile d'oublier qu'encore la semaine dernière, on s'entendait bien elle et moi… Mais j'imagine qu'on n'était pas faits pour aller ensemble elle et moi. On s'est toujours disputé les notes les plus fortes à l'école. Je préfère la traiter comme ma rivale dans ce domaine-là. C'est moins compliqué que d'essayer de la comprendre!

Harry s'esclaffa de rire et se laissa retomber sur le dos.

-J'te jure, c'est pas drôle être nous! On n'est pas capable, ni l'un ni l'autre, de garder une amie pendant plus d'un mois! S'exclama Harry.

-C'est peut-être parce qu'on n'aime pas vraiment les filles… Exposa Drago.

Harry fronça les sourcils et tenta de discerner si Drago était sérieux. Il comprit bien évidemment que non lorsque celui-ci éclata de rire et faillit tomber en bas du lit. Le Serpentard tenta de reprendre son souffle et dit :

-N'empêche que l'autre jour, quand je suis sorti de la douche, tu me fixais d'un regard plutôt évocateur! Rappela-t-il.

Harry s'empourpra et lança son oreiller à Drago qui le reçut en plein visage. Ce dernier se plaignit que c'était injuste parce qu'il n'avait pas d'oreiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard trouvèrent Harry complètement par-dessus Drago N/A : Bon… Je m'amuse un peu avec eux mais j'ai le droit non?! Ils sont dans MON histoire! Lol! et son instinct très développé de « vrai Gryffondor » se fit sentir. Il eut donc pitié du garçon qu'il avait battu à coups d'oreiller de plumes et se releva, laissant la chance à Drago d'en faire autant.

Drago se mit debout puis éclata de rire, se méritant un regard curieux de la part de Harry. Le Serpentard fit signe à Harry de ne pas s'occuper de lui puis se laissa tomber sur la chaise en bois qui était dans la chambre. Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry, voyant que Drago n'avait aucunement l'intention de se lever pour ouvrir la porte y alla lui-même.

-Oh! Salut Régina, tu veux quelque chose? Demanda-t-il, quelque peu surpris de voir la jeune fille dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Elle plissa les yeux d'un air méchant et poussa Harry sur le côté. Ce dernier, ayant déjà été mis au courant de ce que Régina pouvait faire, ne dit rien et la suivit à l'intérieur de la pièce après avoir refermé la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à être si étranges tous les deux? Surtout toi Harry! Ginny et Hermione m'on dit que… Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà? Ah oui! Dean! Elles m'ont dit que Dean est un de tes meilleurs amis. Et pourtant, je suis certaine que ta mauvaise humeur est arrivée en même temps que lui. Je me trompe?

Harry baissa les yeux vers le sol et haussa les épaule. Le tapement de pied incessant de Régina lui fit relever la tête. Les yeux violets abordant habituellement un air diabolique mais rieur dirigeaient présentement un regard noir vers le pauvre Harry.

-Reg, c'est pas tes affaires, dit Drago en s'examinant les ongles.

-Pardonnez moi Maître Malefoy, je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir adressé la parole.

Elle tourna son attention vers Drago, chose pour laquelle Harry fut très heureux.

-Tu veux te battre? Demanda-t-elle donc à son meilleur ami sur un air de défi.

Drago pouffa d'un rire sans joie et haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne me battrai plus contre toi Reg, déclara-t-il.

-Pourquoi? Tu as peur de te faire corriger comme la dernière fois? Questionna-t-elle en ricanant.

Drago fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard presque apeuré vers Harry avant de répondre d'un semi-murmure :

-La dernière fois, Régina, toutes tes copines sont venu à ton secours! Sinon, j'aurais pas eu à aller à l'hôpital à cause d'une épaule disloquée! Se remémora-t-il.

Régina éclata de rire, très vite suivie de Harry. Elle décida donc d'aller s'asseoir à côté du Gryffondor et prit un ton de confidence :

-Allez, dites moi ce qui ne va pas avec vous… Tout le monde a remarqué que vous êtes bizarres!

-Veux-tu bien me dire ce que j'ai fait de bizarre Reg? Interrogea alors Drago.

-Bien c'est plus Harry qui agit bizarrement. Mais tu sembles être complice, développa-t-elle.

Elle se tourna donc vers la droite, où Harry était assis et le supplia du regard. Le jeune homme croisa les bras devant son torse et secoua frénétiquement la tête.

-Je suis certain que si je te parles, tu vas aller tout raconter à Ginny et Hermione.

-Mais non voyons! S'il y a une chose que je déteste, c'est bien ceux qui vont raconter les secrets des autres! Demandes à Drake, il te le dira que je suis la personne en qui on peut avoir le plus confiance!

Harry tenta un regard vers le Serpentard et vit que celui-ci hochait la tête. Il soupira et déballa son sac :

-L'autre jour, Ginny et moi on s'est embrassés par accident (les deux meilleurs amis lui lancèrent un regard septique mais il n'y porta pas attention) et je me suis surpris à aimer ça. Je savais bien qu'elle sortait avec Dean mais je préférais tout de même ne pas y penser… Le lendemain, quand elle m'a annoncé qu'il allait venir lui rendre visite, j'ai eu l'impression de tomber de vraiment très haut… Débita Harry.

-Est-ce que tu es amoureux d'elle? Lui demanda Régina.

Harry la regarda alors d'un air étrange et semblait s'attendre à ce qu'elle lui crie qu'elle blaguait. Quand elle ne fit rien d'autre que le fixer d'un regard intense (Harry eut la désagréable impression qu'elle pouvait lire ses pensées), il décida de répondre.

-Tu blagues n'est-ce pas? Il me semble que c'est évident que je suis amoureux d'elle… Je suis hyper jaloux de Dean après tout…

Drago profita de cet instant pour se mêler à la conversation.

-Pas nécessairement. C'est peut-être simplement un désir refoulé d'être à la place de Dean parce que lui a une copine et toi pas. Ou, c'est peut-être parce que maintenant, tu sais que Ginny ne sera plus jamais à toi. Avant, elle aurait très bien pu fonder un fan club de Harry Potter tellement elle t'idolâtrait. C'est difficile pour toi de perdre ce genre d'attention, même si tu préfères penser le contraire et dire que tu n'aimes pas quand tout le monde est à tes pieds.

Harry prit quelques secondes afin de comprendre tout ce que le Serpentard venait de dire. Il lança un regard de biais à Régina et vit qu'elle hochait à son tour la tête.

-Tu crois? Demanda-t-il alors à Drago.

Le blond hocha la tête.

-Reg et moi on a déjà lu des livres de psychologie, expliqua-t-il. Le comportement des gens est souvent beaucoup plus facile à comprendre qu'on pourrait être portés à le croire.

Régina allait ajouter quelque chose à ce que son ami venait de dire mais on frappa à la porte. Un sourire maléfique se glissa sur ses lèvres et, sans avertir, elle se jeta sur Harry et se mit à l'embrasser. Harry fut tout d'abord porté à se débattre mais la jeune fille l'immobilisa (et c'est à ce moment qu'Harry remarqua qu'elle était vraiment forte…). Drago, qui se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire, cria à la personne qui était derrière la porte d'entrer.

Molly Weasley ouvrit la porte et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vu la scène qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Lorsque Ron apparut derrière elle, Drago ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata d'un rire fort.

-RÉGINA! Cria soudain Ron d'un air indigné, après avoir repris ses esprits.

La jeune fille ouvrit un œil et regarda son petit ami, un sourire à allure diabolique toujours en place sur ses lèvres. Elle relâcha doucement Harry et se releva lentement. Elle étendit ses bras devant elle et prit un air navré.

-Ron, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois.

-PAS CE QUE JE CROIS MON ŒIL! Hurla le plus jeune mâle Weasley.

Régina secoua la tête, des fausses larmes faisant leur chemin sur ses joues. Ceci eut l'effet désiré; Ron ferma la bouche d'un claquement sec et ses traits s'adoucirent.

-Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi…

Drago émit un ricanement étouffé mais Ron l'ignora. Il s'avança tranquillement vers Régina et la prit doucement dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur de la briser.

-Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi! Mais je me demandais seulement ce qui aurait bien pu provoquer ce baiser… (Régina se força à sangloter) Mais n'en parlons plus! Ajouta-t-il en vitesse.

-Peux-tu m'attendre à l'extérieur Ronichounet? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton geignard.

Le concerné hocha la tête, embrassa Régina sur le dessus de la tête et sortit de la chambre, bousculant sa mère sur son passage.

-Deux minutes avant le couvre-feu, les enfants. Les avertit Molly.

Les trois jeunes hochèrent la tête et attendirent que la porte se soit refermée sur Mme Weasley avant de bouger.

Drago se remit à rire, imité cette fois-ci de Régina. Harry, lui, se contenta de leur lancer un regard bafoué et attendit qu'ils se calment. Drago parvint à dire, entre deux éclats de rire :

-Super Reg! C'est l'un de tes meilleurs!

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer? S'emporta soudain Harry, visiblement pas très heureux d'avoir été utilisé de la sorte.

Régina prit une grande inspiration et se mit à lui expliquer :

-Je voulais voir si Ron était facile à berner! Et puis aussi, on aime bien parfois faire un petit numéro quand un endroit manque d'action.

Quelques secondes passèrent en silence et elle reprit :

-C'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous, parce que ce n'est pas du tout le cas, mais il faut que j'aille me coucher… Franchement, je déteste les couvre-feux!

Drago ricana à nouveau puis se leva de la chaise où il était toujours assis afin de se diriger vers Régina. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant elle, il l'embrassa sur la joue et la poussa vers la porte.

-Vite avant que Molly ne décide de revenir voir ce que tu fabriques! Urgea-t-il.

Régina lança un rapide « Bonne nuit! » à Harry et quitta la pièce.

Harry et Drago se préparèrent pour aller au lit en silence. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux changés, Drago éteignit toutes les lumières sauf celle sur sa table de chevet.

-Tu crois vraiment que je ne suis pas amoureux de Ginny? Demanda le Gryffondor après une ou deux minutes.

Drago se tourna sur le côté et le regarda. Un sourire désolé apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Oui, j'en suis certain.

-Alors, pourquoi, quand je t'ai dit que j'aimais Ginny la semaine dernière, est-ce que tu ne m'as pas raconté tout ce que tu m'as dit ce soir? Interrogea Harry.

Drago haussa les épaules (enfin… il essaya! Ce n'est pas exactement évident d'hausser les épaules quand on est couché sur le côté!).

-Je voulais voir comment tu allais vraiment réagir à l'arrivée de Thomas. Ta réaction m'a intriguée quand il est entré mais j'ai tout de suite su que tu n'étais pas vraiment amoureux comme tu le prétendais. Tu étais plutôt jaloux que ta fan numéro 1 aime quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Tu es un cas intéressant à étudier, Harry Potter! Déclara Drago.

Harry pouffa de rire et s'assit dans son lit.

-Es-tu en train de me dire que j'ai des problèmes psychologiques?!

-Hé bien, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit! Notifia le blond.

Harry prit son oreiller et le lança à Drago qui était à l'autre bout de la chambre. Ce dernier le reçut tout de même en plein visage et le relança à Harry.

-Oh non alors! Tu ne vas pas recommencer cette bataille idiote! Assura-t-il.

Harry éclata de rire et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Les garçons, à chaque soir, je suis obligée de venir vous dire de faire moins de bruits! Voulez-vous bien vous calmer pour l'amour de Merlin?

Harry regarda Mme Weasley et hocha la tête tout en tentant de camoufler son fou rire. Il tourna les yeux vers Drago quand elle fut partie et vit qu'il faisait semblant de dormir.

-Imbécile, murmura-t-il, avant de relancer son oreiller qui lui revint à pleine vitesse quelques secondes plus tard.


	7. Le chemin de Traverse

Chapitre 7 : Le chemin de Traverse

-Harry! Harry, réveille-toi!

Le Gryffondor grogna et repoussa faiblement la main qui le secouait. Sincèrement, de nos jours, on ne pouvait plus dormir le matin si on en avait envie!

-Bien. Si tu ne veux pas coopérer, je vais devoir utiliser les grands moyens, avertit « La Voix ».

Soudain, Harry devint plutôt conscient du fait que de l'eau très froide lui coulait dessus. Il ouvrit les yeux et sauta hors de son lit, un peu comme Ron l'avait fait plusieurs jours auparavant.

-Dis donc Malefoy, demanda-t-il après s'être remis de son choc initial, qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-On part pour le Chemin de Traverse dans à peine dix minutes. Mme Weasley fait dire que tu es aussi bien d'être prêt parce que ça ne lui dérange pas de t'amener là-bas en pyjama. Personnellement, je crois bien qu'elle soit capable de faire quelque chose comme ça alors je te conseille de te dépêcher, débita Drago.

Aussitôt ces mots sortis de la bouche du Serpentard, Harry prit un chandail et un pantalon et courut vers la salle de bain où il entreprit de se sécher les cheveux tout en se nettoyant le visage. Lorsque ces deux palpitantes activités furent terminées, il s'habilla et se dépêcha à descendre vers le rez-de-chaussée.

-Harry dépêche-toi donc un peu! Lui cria Mme Weasley alors qu'il passait la porte de sa chambre.

Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre et faillit perdre pied en arrivant en bas. Molly lui lança un regard désapprobateur et tout les autres (excepté Drago) le regardaient avec stupéfaction.

-Habituellement tu es réveillé à 6h00 mais tu as choisi aujourd'hui pour faire la grasse matinée! Le réprimanda Mme Weasley.

Harry rougit et elle annonça à tout le monde de sortir de la maison.

Tonks les attendait à l'extérieur. Elle avait aujourd'hui des cheveux noirs, dans lesquels on pouvait voir des reflets violets à quelques occasion, qui lui arrivaient presque à la taille. Elle les avait nattés, probablement afin de ne pas avoir trop chaud.

Harry sortit de sa rêverie quand elle lui lança un clin d'œil et il secoua la tête. Drago le remarqua et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Tonks, elle ressemble un peu à Cho, c'est étrange…

Drago tourna la tête vers elle et la fixa quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules. Au même moment, le Magico-Bus que la jeune Auror avait appelé arriva et ils y montèrent tous. Mme Weasley paya pour tout le monde (Drago avoua à Harry que c'était lui qui avait donné l'argent à la dame) et ils tentèrent de trouver une place dans le bus bondé.

Harry dut s'asseoir entre une dame au visage squelettique qui ne bougeait pratiquement pas (si Harry ne l'avait pas entendue respirer, il aurait juré qu'elle était morte) et un monsieur rondelet qui discutait avec tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de s'être assis près de lui.

-Oh! Mais c'est Harry Potter! S'exclama-t-il quand le jeune héros s'assit près de lui.

Le concerné tourna la tête vers l'homme à sa droite et il entendit la dame squelettique soupirer d'exaspération.

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit Harry et dirigea les yeux vers Drago qui s'était assis quelques places plus loin.

Harry murmura « Au secours! » et le Serpentard éclata de rire, se méritant un regard étonné de Mme Weasley et de Fred (George et lui avaient décidé de les accompagner, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire). Notre héros sursauta légèrement lorsque la dame à sa gauche lui parla. Elle avait une voix étonnamment basse qui pourrait passer pour un grognement. Harry secoua la tête et tenta de comprendre ce qu'elle disait :

-Félicitations pour votre victoire Monsieur Potter.

Harry haussa un sourcil. L'expression faciale de la sorcière était en parfaite contradiction avec sa voix qui avait dû se vouloir chaleureuse. Il hocha tout de même la tête avant de lancer un regard méchant en direction de Drago qui s'esclaffait toujours..

Stan s'avançait présentement vers le fond du bus où nos amis étaient assis et Harry l'interpella.

-Stan! Où est-ce qu'on est maintenant?

-Bof… Quelque part en Égypte. Voici votre arrêt Mme Paterson, dit-il à l'attention de la dame squelettique. Elle lança un regard désintéressé à Harry et l'homme rondelet lui envoya joyeusement la main.

-On sera au Chemin de Traverse dans combien de temps environ?

Harry soupira puis sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule gauche. Il se tourna et vit que Drago avait pris place près de lui.

-Monsieur Potter, quelle joie d'être assis près de vous! Se moqua le blond.

Harry lui tira la langue puis laissa tomber sa tête sur le dossier du banc.

-Je m'appelle Steven Carlson, se présenta l'homme sur sa droite.

Harry fit un léger mouvement avec sa main et marmonna un faible « Enchanté monsieur Carlson ». Il vit soudain une main passer devant son visage (puisqu'il venait de redresser sa tête) et monsieur Carlson se présenta également à Drago.

-Drago Malefoy, fit celui-ci.

M. Carlson laissa s'échapper un soupir un peu trop exagéré et retira sa main. Étonnamment, il n'adressa plus la parole à Harry de tout le trajet.

Soudain, la voix de Stan retentit dans le haut-parleur.

« Le Chaudron Baveur! »

Harry se leva d'un bond et quitta le Magico-Bus en courant.

-Sapristi, c'est le pire voyage que j'ai fait de ma vie!

Tout le monde (enfin, ceux qui étaient avec Harry) éclata de rire et Tonks tira Harry vers le pub.

Une fois arrivés sur le Chemin de Traverse, Mme Weasley annonça :

-On va aller chez Gringotts tous ensemble et ensuite, vous pourrez aller où vous voulez. Rejoignez-nous à la crémerie vers une heure.

Les jeunes acquiescèrent et ils allèrent donc tous à la banque et Drago retira une très grosse somme d'argent. Ceci étonna Harry et ce dernier décida de poser sa question plus tard.

Ginny et Dean partirent en premier vers l'Apothicaire. Hermione traîna George vers chez Fleurish et Blotts et Fred les suivit.

-On va au magasin de Quidditch? Demanda Drago aux quatre adolescents.

Harry sourit puis acquiesça, tout comme Régina. Ron, lui, lança un regard indifférent vers les trois autres puis finit par hausser les épaules.

Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le magasin, le vendeur se rua vers eux et serra la main de Harry.

-Monsieur Potter! S'étonna-t-il. Quelle joie de vous voir ici aujourd'hui! Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous?

Harry tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait d'ignorer ses trois amis qui riaient derrière lui.

-Non merci, je ne fais que passer. Je vous ferai signe si j'ai besoin d'aide, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes.

Le vendeur lui lança un sourire parsemé de dents gâtées et retourna au comptoir, d'où il pointa Harry du doigt. Le concerné soupira et tira les trois autres vers le fond de la boutique où se trouvaient les accessoires à balai.

-J'aurais besoin d'un nouveau balai… Murmura Drago lorsqu'il passa devant les nouveaux Éclair de Feu.

Harry lui lança un regard étonné.

-Celui que tu avais l'an dernier fonctionne encore il me semble? On a joué au Quidditch la semaine dernière!

Drago haussa les épaules.

-Je l'ai depuis la deuxième année… Je crois que je n'ai jamais gardé quelque chose aussi longtemps…

Il fit signe à Harry, Ron et Régina d'attendre un moment et il partit. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le vendeur qui souriait toujours autant et lui annonça qu'il voulait un nouveau balai.

-Oh! Mais bien sûr monsieur Malefoy! J'imagine que vous voulez un nouvel Éclair de Feu? Ils sont très populaires cette année.

Drago hocha la tête et le vendeur sortit un magnifique balai de la vitrine. Il l'apporta au comptoir où il l'emballa. Drago régla sa note et retourna voir ses trois amis.

-C'était long! Se plaignit Régina lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur dans l'allée.

Drago haussa les épaules.

-Si vous n'avez rien à acheter, on pourrait peut-être penser à aller ailleurs, déclara-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête, s'empara d'une bouteille de vernis à manche de balai et se dirigea à son tour vers la caisse. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, le vendeur l'aperçut et lui sourit à nouveau.

-C'est gratuit pour vous, monsieur Potter! Insista-t-il.

Harry allait protester mais Drago et Régina le tirèrent vers la sortie.

-C'est injuste! Se plaignit-il quand il fut dans la rue.

-Harry, commença la jeune fille, les gens sont heureux que tu les aies débarrassés de Voldemort alors ils te remercient à leur manière. Tu serais mieux de t'y faire parce que je suis certaine que ça arrivera encore aujourd'hui.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et se tourna vers Ron. À vrai dire, il n'était pas vraiment mécontent de s'être fait donner ce qu'il voulait acheter. Il était plutôt embarrassé que Ron l'ait entendu. Même après toutes ces années, Harry était encore gêné quand il était question d'argent et qu'un Weasley était présent. Il soupira, fourra son achat dans sa poche et se mit à marcher vers l'Apothicaire.

-Bonjour messieurs, mademoiselle, les accueillit l'homme derrière le comptoir.

Harry lui sourit et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les objets qu'il était venu acheter. Il paya et ressortit sans un mot. Ses amis en firent autant quelques minutes plus tard.

La journée passa sans anicroche. Plusieurs boutiquiers laissèrent gratuitement ses achats à Harry ce qui le rendit d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Ils allèrent chez Fleurish et Blotts en tout dernier et y rencontrèrent Pansy Parkinson et ses amies de Serpentard. Quand elle vit Drago avec Harry et Ron, elle poussa un cri de surprise exagéré.

-Draky! Mais que fais-tu avec ces affreux Gryffondors? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix suraiguë.

Drago lui lança un regard désintéressé et se tassa sur le côté, dévoilant ainsi sa meilleure amie qui abordait un sourire machiavélique. Régina s'avança dangereusement vers Pansy.

-Pansy chérie! Lança-t-elle de la même voix que l'autre fille avait utilisée quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Spellman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Ils n'ont plus de magasins en Roumanie? Grogna Pansy.

-Oh! Bien sûr que si! Mais tu sais, j'habite à Londres. Pas en Roumanie, rectifia Régina d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Harry haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Drago qui expliqua à voix basse :

-Comme Pansy vient d'une famille riche comme Régina et moi, on la connaît depuis longtemps, trop longtemps si tu veux mon avis… Mais les deux filles se sont toujours détesté.

-Pourquoi?

-Hé bien, je crois que c'est parce que Pansy a toujours eu un œil sur moi. Elle est fâchée parce que Reg et moi on est vraiment très proches.

-Ah! Je vois!

Harry tourna à nouveau son attention vers les deux filles. Le visage de Pansy était contorsionné par la rage.

-Je suis certaine que c'est faux, vieille sorcière! Cracha-t-elle alors.

-Merci d'avoir remarqué mes talents de menteuse, lui dit Régina.

-Draky! Hurla Pansy de sa voix stridente. Dis-lui d'arrêter de mentir!

Drago regarda la jeune sorcière maintenant hystérique tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il tourna brièvement son regard vers Régina.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit cette fois-ci? Demanda-t-il alors d'un ton las.

-Elle dit qu'elle va venir à Poudlard cette année! Je sais que c'est totalement faux! Expliqua Pansy, de plus en plus rouge.

-Pansy, je te jure que cette fois, Reg t'a dit la vérité. Elle va réellement venir à Poudlard en septembre.

Régina tira la langue à Pansy qui émit un grognement de fureur. Elle sembla s'apprêter à sauter sur la meilleure ami de Drago mais ce dernier siffla et tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

-Ça suffit, décida-t-il. Je trouve extrêmement enfantine la manière dont vous vous comportez. C'était drôle quand on avait 6 ans. Ais-je besoin de vous rappeler que vous en avez maintenant 16?

Pansy baissa la tête en signe de défaite, s'excusa brièvement auprès de Drago et fit signe à ses amies de la suivre hors de la boutique.

-Quelle idiote, indiqua Régina. Je déteste vraiment cette fille…

-Oh, Reg, arrête… Elle n'est pas si pire. Des fois, ça peut être très intéressant d'être avec elle.

-Oui, si tu as envie de connaître les secrets de tous les élèves de l'école! Et puis de toute façon, tu sais pourquoi je la déteste.

Drago regarda Régina et se dirigea vers l'allée où se trouvaient les livres d'école. Ron le suivit mais Harry resta derrière ave Régina qui regardait un livre sur les potions.

-Régina? Demanda-t-il ensuite d'une petite voix. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimes pas Pansy?

Régina tourna son regard vibrant vers lui et soupira.

-Ça remonte à plusieurs années, commença-t-elle. Narcissa, la mère de Drake, m'avait donné une jolie poupée en porcelaine pour mon anniversaire de quatre ans. Quand Pansy l'a vue, elle est devenue enragée, on aurait dit qu'elle était possédée…

_ Flashback _

_-Bonjour Pansy! Regarde ce que tante Cissa m'a donné!_

_Pansy s'avança et regarda la poupée que Régina coiffait avec beaucoup de tendresse._

_-Oh! Elle est très jolie! Est-ce que je peux la prendre un moment? Demanda Pansy avec un sourire radieux sur le visage._

_-Bien sûr! Tiens, mais fais bien attention, elle est en porcelaine._

_Pansy prit la poupée dans ses mains et son sourire disparut pour faire place à un regard rempli de rage._

_-Narcissa ne m'a jamais donné un présent aussi joli! Je te déteste stupide fille! Hurla-t-elle._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, la poupée se retrouva brisée en milles morceaux sur le sol de la chambre. Régina reçut un morceau de porcelaine sur la joue qui lui fit une petite entaille._

_-Drago est MON ami! Laisse le tranquille et vas-t'en! Hurla à nouveau Pansy avant de partir à la course, claquant la porte derrière elle._

_Régina cacha son visage dans ses mains et pleura. Elle avait eu sa poupée quelques jours auparavant et elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup._

_Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement._

_-Oh, ta poupée est brisée? Demanda la petit Drago en s'accroupissant près de son amie. Ce n'est pas grave Régina, maman va t'en acheter une autre. Ce n'est qu'un accident._

_Régina secoua vivement la tête._

_-Quoi? Tu as fait exprès pour la briser alors? Tu n'avais qu'à le dire si tu la trouvais laide…_

_-Non! C'est la plus jolie poupée que j'ai eue! C'est Pansy qui l'a jetée par terre, sanglota Régina._

_Drago fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête._

_-Ne dis pas ça, tu ne peux pas toujours tout mettre sur le dos des autres. Pansy n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille._

_Régina oublia momentanément sa poupée brisée et elle se fâcha._

_-Ne l'as-tu pas entendue hurler à l'instant?_

_Drago hocha la tête._

_-Je croyais que vous vous disputiez…_

_ Fin du flashback _

-Le lendemain, elle est revenue chez Drake et j'étais encore là. Elle m'a giflée et je me suis défendue. C'est depuis ce jour-là qu'elle a peur de moi, elle sait que je suis beaucoup plus forte qu'elle, termina Régina.

-Tu sais, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment qu'elle ait fait un truc comme ça… Je ne connais pas beaucoup Pansy mais j'ai souvent entendu des filles dire qu'elle leur avait fait quelque chose de méchant, se souvint alors Harry.

Régina secoua la tête et fit signe à Harry de la suivre vers l'allée où Drago et Ron étaient partis. Ils achetèrent leurs livres et sortir de la boutique.

-Quelle heure est-il? Demanda soudain Harry.

-Midi quinze, lui répondit Ron. On a encore 45 minutes avant de devoir rejoindre maman.

-On pourrait aller à la crémerie quand même, proposa Régina. J'ai envie d'une glace.

Les garçons approuvèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit de rencontre que mme Weasley avait proposé. Harry se rappela soudain qu'il voulait demander quelque chose à Drago plus tôt.

-Pourquoi as-tu retiré autant d'argent tout à l'heure à la banque? On aurait dit que tu prévoyais acheter le contenu de tous les magasins!

-Non, j'avais plutôt prévu acheter un nouveau balai, rectifia le Serpentard.

Harry hocha la tête, très peu convaincu.

-Et je voulais également t'acheter un cadeau, pour te remercier de me laisser habiter chez toi. Et aussi parce que je ne t'en ai donné aucun pour ton anniversaire.

Quelques jours après qu'il soit sorti du coma, Harry avait appris que Sirius lui avait laissé sa maison en héritage, ainsi que la plupart de ses biens personnels (une grande partie avait également été destinée à Remus Lupin). Sirius avait déclaré, dans son testament, que la maison devait revenir à Harry lors de son 17ème anniversaire s'il venait à mourir avant la majorité de son filleul.

- La maison de Remus, pour le moment, corrigea Harry.

-Peu importe! Lança Drago. Tiens, joyeux anniversaire.

Harry prit le paquet qu'on lui tendait et le déballa avec ferveur. Il resta bouche-bée lorsqu'il vit ce que Drago lui avait acheté.

Dans la boîte se trouvait un petit vif d'or de la grosseur d'une petite bille, un petit balai sur lequel était gravé « _Harry Potter_ » et une chaîne en or. Drago se pencha en avant et prit la chaîne et le vif d'or dans ses mains.

-Tu vois ce petit anneau? Tu n'as qu'à entrer le crochet de la chaîne dedans et tu as un pendentif. Si tu touches le vif d'or avec le bout du balai, ils vont s'envoler et tourner autour de toi. Ne t'en fais pas, ils n'iront jamais plus loin que la distance à laquelle ton bras peut se rendre.

Harry murmura un « wow! » d'admiration et s'empressa de remercier Drago. Ce dernier sourit et dit :

-Ils ont d'autres fonctions que je te montrerai plus tard.

Régina regardait le cadeau d'une manière étrange et elle demanda soudain :

-Drake, n'as-tu pas… OUCHE!

Elle lança un regard noir au blond tandis que Harry et Ron les regardaient d'un air interrogateur. Harry haussa les épaules et accrocha le petit vif d'or à la chaîne qu'il mit autour de son cou.

-Est-ce que ça va Reg? Demanda-t-il quand il vit que la jeune fille se frottait la jambe sous la table.

Elle hocha brièvement la tête mais ne décrocha pas son regard de son meilleur ami.

Ils commandèrent alors des glaces et attendirent que les autres les rejoignent vers une heure afin de retourner au 12 Square Grimmaurd.


	8. Crise de jalousie à la Dean

Chapitre 8 : Crise de jalousie _à la Dean_. 

Harry s'assit sur le petit balcon en dehors de sa chambre et balança ses jambes dans le vide. Ginny était assise sur la balançoire et Dean la poussait. Tous les deux avaient l'air énormément heureux et Harry se sentit quelque peu coupable d'être autant fâché à cause de leur relation. Il envoya la main à Ginny, dissimulant du mieux qu'il le pouvait son air triste et pénétra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Drago.

Lorsqu'il entra, il vit le Serpentard accroupi sur le plancher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Drago? Demanda-t-il donc d'un ton las.

-Harry, je crois bien que tu viens de briser le record de l'être le plus jovial au monde! Je cherchais ce bas-ci, dit-il soudain en brandissant l'objet poussiéreux.

Harry se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit et regarda Drago terminer d'empaqueter sa valise. Quand il eut fini sa dure tâche, le blond se redressa et s'étira avant de lancer un regard en biais à son ami.

-Cesse donc d'avoir l'air aussi pitoyable! C'est évident que Ginny et Thomas, ça ne durera pas!

Harry se redressa quelque peu et fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'es-ce qui te fait dire ça? Demanda-t-il en se laissant retomber sur le dos.

Drago s'assit à côté de sa tête et lui expliqua ce qu'il avait remarqué :

-Ils ne sont pas très proches. L'autre jour, je les ai entendus parler tous les deux.

Au regard scrutateur que Harry lui lança, il rectifia :

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès! Je passais devant le salon et ils discutaient. Enfin, peu importe. Ce que je veux dire c'est que Ginny cache des choses à Dean. Il lui a demandé si elle et toi aviez déjà partagé un moment plutôt intime et elle lui a répondu « non ».

Harry s'appuya sur ses coudes et mit ses yeux au même niveau que ceux de son ex-adversaire.

-Ça ne veut rien dire du tout Drake! Elle n'a peut-être, justement, pas envie de lui dire qu'il est arrivé quelque chose pour qu'il ne soit pas jaloux. Ginny et moi on s'est embrassés le jour avant l'arrivée de Dean; elle l'a pratiquement trompé!

Drago poussa un soupir d'exaspération et roula les yeux vers le ciel. Il plaqua Harry sur le lit et s'assit par-dessus lui.

-Écoutes moi bien : embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que son amoureux UNE SEULE FOIS ne veux pas dire que tu l'as trompé! Ginny et toi vous êtes de très bons amis et l'avez toujours été. Deux très bons amis qui s'embrassent est un phénomène plus fréquent que tu ne le penses Harry!

Harry tenta d'hausser les épaules (c'est pas une chose facile à faire quand on est couché sur le dos et que quelqu'un est embarqué sur nous!).

-À Serpentard, je suis réputé pour savoir si un couple durera longtemps ou pas. Les probabilités que je me trompe sont évaluées à 0,03.

Drago débarqua de par-dessus Harry pour s'asseoir à côté de ce dernier.

-Qui est-ce qui a assez de temps à perdre pour évaluer ces probabilités? Demanda Harry.

-Moi, répondit simplement Drago.

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire. Ron passa à ce moment devant la chambre et s'y arrêta en espérant savoir ce qui s'y passait.

-J'ai manqué quelque chose de drôle?

Harry tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait de se calmer et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal tellement il avait ri; quelque chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé très souvent ces derniers temps…

-Drago a tellement de temps à perdre à l'école qu'il évalue ses propres probabilités de se tromper!

Aussitôt ces mots sortis de la bouche du Gryffondor, il s'écroula de rire une nouvelle fois. Ron haussa un sourcil et décida de ne poser aucune question, craignant probablement pour sa santé mentale. Il sortit de la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Les deux autres garçons continuèrent à rire pendant un moment. Drago fut le premier à se calmer et se leva.

-Harry tu devrais préparer ta valise si tu ne veux pas être pris pour le faire en vitesse demain matin. Je te rappelle qu'on part d'ici vers 9h00 pour prendre le train!

Harry hocha la tête et se leva à son tour. Il fouilla quelques secondes sous son lit pour finalement en tirer sa valise poussiéreuse. Il l'ouvrit et commença à y jeter des bas qui traînaient au pied de son lit. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit Drago pousser un soupir d'exaspération derrière lui.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il d'un ton quelque peu amusé en se tournant vers le blond.

-Tu n'as absolument aucune technique pour ranger tes affaires! Si tu ne les places pas convenablement, tes vêtements seront tout plissés! Et puis en plus, tu ne seras pas capable de fermer ta malle.

Harry haussa un sourcil et demanda, tenant de son mieux de ne pas éclater de rire :

-Es-tu une fille déguisée en garçon par hasard? Ou peut-être que tu es la résurrection de ma mère!

Drago lui lança la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main : un des chandails de Harry. Ce dernier le fourra sans aucune grâce dans sa malle et se dirigea vers la commode afin d'en extraire le reste de ses vêtements. Drago s'assit sur le bord de son lit et regarda Harry « faire sa valise ». Deux minutes plus tard, le Gryffondor tentait maintenant d'utiliser la force pour fermer sa malle qui était trop pleine.

-Besoin d'aide? Demanda Drago.

Harry lui lança un regard noir qui voulait clairement dire « ne me dis pas 'je te l'avais dit' ou je t'étripe! »

Drago sourit et se dirigea vers le garçon en détresse. Il s'agenouilla à la droite de Harry et le regarda avec un air déterminé.

-On va être obligés de tout ressortir afin de les plier convenablement.

Harry soupira et tourna sa malle sur le côté faisant ainsi tomber ses habits sur le sol.

-Tu vas m'aider au moins? Demanda-t-il.

-Si bien sûr! Lui répondit le Serpentard qui avait déjà un pantalon en main.

Harry hocha la tête et se mit lui aussi au pliage. Il se raidit soudain. Si Drago l'aidait à plier ses vêtements il allait donc voir ses _sous_-vêtements! Harry rougit et lança un regard en biais à son compagnon.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérange autant qu'il voit mes sous-vêtements?_ » pensa soudain le Gryffondor.

Il haussa les épaules et se força à se concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Il pourrait s'interroger plus tard…

Harry s'excusa de table après le souper et alla s'asseoir sur le petit banc en dehors de la maison. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir près de lui. La personne parla après cinq minutes de silence.

-Harry, je te trouve un peu distant avec moi depuis que Dean est arrivé, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Harry ne répondit pas mais s'approcha de Ginny. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui se mit à lui flatter les cheveux.

-C'est à cause du baiser? Murmura-t-elle après quelques instants.

-Non… En fin, oui, un peu. Après qu'on se soit embrassés, je me suis rendu compte que tu comptais beaucoup pour moi. Je croyais être amoureux de toi.

-Vraiment? Et puis tu ne l'es pas?

-Je ne veux pas m'imposer entre Dean et toi, Gin. Vous avez l'air heureux ensemble.

Harry allait tourna la tête vers la gauche pour qu'elle ne voit pas ses larmes couler le long de ses joux. Ginny lui empoigna le menton et tourna sa tête vers elle à nouveau.

-Harry, tu sais que je t'ai aimé pendant de nombreuses années mais maintenant, j'ai changé. Mon amour de petite fille pour toi s'est changé en désir d'être vraiment appréciée et aimée à ma juste valeur. Pour le moment, c'est Dean qui m'offre tout ça.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents. Ginny reprit soudain :

-Mais ça ne change en rien ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Même si je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi comme autrefois, je t'apprécie tout de même beaucoup Harry. Tu es une des personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi. Je te considère comme mon meilleur ami depuis que Hermione a changé cet été.

Harry lui fit un maigre sourire et la prit dans ses bras. Il cala son visage dans ses longs cheveux roux et laissa les larmes couler de ses yeux. Ginny ne dit plus un mot et se contenta de lui frotter le dos.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence. Harry releva alors la tête et murmura un doux « Merci Ginny » dans le creux de l'oreille de la jeune fille avant de recaler sa tête dans ses cheveux.

Drago dégustait son Jell-O aux cerises quand Harry s'excusa de table. Il le regarda se diriger vers la sortie et lança un regard furtif vers Ginny. Il fut surpris de voir que la jeune fille avait elle aussi tourné son regard vers lui et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent quelques secondes. Drago n'eut qu'à faire un petit signe de tête vers la sortie pour que la jeune fille se lève à la volée et se dirige vers la sortie à son tour.

Il entendit, quelque part vers sa droite, Dean demander ce qui avait pris à Ginny. Pensant que la question lui était dirigée, il haussa les épaules mais continua de fixer quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir sur la table. Ce ne fut que lorsque Régina passa sa main devant ses yeux qu'il releva la tête.

Il regarda donc sa meilleure amie dans les yeux. Le regard qu'il lui trouva disait très clairement « tu es amoureux ! ». Il haussa un sourcil et Régina pouffa de rire.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je manque toutes les blagues aujourd'hui? Se plaignit Ron.

Régina lui tapota la main.

-Voyons, personne n'a fait de blague Ron!

-Hé ben, pourquoi est-ce que tu ris alors?! Quémanda-t-il, lançant un regard qu'il voulait probablement féroce vers sa copine.

-Un truc entre Drake et moi, t'occupes pas, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin-d'œil.

Drago décida donc de cesser de les écouter et termina son dessert en silence. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il s'excusa à son tour de table et sortit tranquillement dans la cour. Il vit Harry et Ginny assis sur le petit banc de pierre. La jeune fille empoigna soudain le menton de son compagnon quand celui-ci tourna la tête dans le sens contraire. Il fouilla ses poches et fut heureux d'y trouver une cigarette qu'il s'empressa d'allumer.

Drago se laissa glisser le long du mur et plissa les yeux afin de mieux voir les deux adolescents dans la pénombre. Même s'il écoutait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il remarqua bien vite qu'il lui était impossible d'entendre un seul mot de ce que les deux autres disaient.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que Fred et George ne sont-ils jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux? Je tuerais pour une Oreille Extensible!_ » Songea-t-il quand il vit Harry faire un maigre sourire à Ginny.

Il vit Harry prendre son amie dans ses bras. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger. Harry releva la tête, murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de Ginny puis remit sa tête où elle était quelques secondes auparavant. Ils restèrent à nouveau dans cette position. Drago allait se lever afin d'entrer dans la maison, se disant qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de cet espionnage mais le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait le stoppa dans son mouvement. Il tourna la tête vers la droite pour voir Dean, figé dans l'embrasure de la porte. Drago se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de l'autre jeune homme. Dean le remarqua alors, adopta un regard menaçant et entra dans la maison en claquant la porte.

Drago pria pour que Harry et Ginny ne le voient pas ou, au moins, qu'ils ne pensent pas qu'il les espionnait. Il tourna donc la tête vers les deux autres jeunes et vit que leurs regards étaient rivés vers lui.

-Bonjour Drago, dit Ginny qui ne se doutait visiblement de rien.

« _Ouf!_ » pensa le Serpentard.

-Salut Gin, Harry.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as claqué la porte? Lui demanda soudain Harry.

-Elle m'a glissé des mains, je suis désolé, mentit-il.

Harry ne sembla pas convaincu mais n'ajouta rien. Ginny regarda sa montre et se leva.

-Vous devrez m'excuser, dit-elle. Dean et moi avions prévu passer la soirée seuls tous les deux avant de retourner à l'école.

Elle se leva, sourit aux deux garçons et se dirigea vers la maison.

Drago se mordit la lèvre; Dean avait semblé fâché contre Ginny. Il espérait que son intuition concernant la durée de leur couple s'avérerait fausse. Il alla s'asseoir près de Harry qui le regardait toujours.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui a claqué la porte n'est-ce pas? Lui demanda le Gryffondor.

Drago secoua la tête et regarda vers la maison où des cris commençaient à se faire entendre.

-Non, je suis sorti une dizaine de minutes après toi et je me suis assis par terre, là-bas. Dean est sorti peu après et c'est lui qui a claqué la porte quand il t'a vu dans les bras de Ginny…

Harry hocha pensivement la tête et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de la chambre que Ginny partageait avec Hermione. La voix de Dean était facilement reconnaissable et beaucoup plus forte que celle de Ginny.

« _Elle ne se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds… _» songea Harry.

Il connaissait trop bien le caractère des femmes Weasley. Lorsqu'on les attaquait, ça ne prenait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'elles ne se défendent.

Au moment même où Harry pensait ceci, la voix stridente de Ginny s'éleva dans la nuit paisible.

-JE NE T'AI PAS TROMPÉ AVEC HARRY, DEAN! IL EST MON MEILLEUR AMI, JE CROIS BIEN QUE J'AI LE DROIT DE LUI PARLER!

-AMI OU PAS, CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR QUE VOUS SEMBLIEZ SI PROCHES! M'AS-TU DÉJÀ VU PRENDRE PARVAIT OU LAVANDE DANS MES BRAS? Hurla à son tour Dean.

-CE N'EST PAS PAREIL! ELLES NE SONT PAS TES MEILLEURES AMIES! SEAMUS L'EST! LORSQUE ÇA T'ARRIVERA, TU SAURAS QUE LORSQU'UN AMI A BESOIN D'ÊTRE RÉCONFORTÉ, ON DOIT L'AIDER À MIEUX SE SENTIR!

Drago et Harry n'entendirent plus rien puis une porte se fit claquer.

-REVIENS ME VOIR SEULEMENT QUAND TU AURAS COMPRIS QUE JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE DE HARRY MAIS QUE J'AI ÉTÉ ASSEZ STUPIDE POUR T'AIMER, TOI! Cria finalement Ginny, mettant définitivement fin à la conversation.

Les deux garçons qui étaient toujours dans la cour se lancèrent un air quelque peu apeuré. Harry s'affaissa sur le banc de pierre et leva péniblement la tête vers Drago.

-C'est moi qui ai causé ça… Tout est toujours de ma faute. Ça serait probablement mieux pour tout le monde si j'étais mort en même temps que Voldemort.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

« _Prend une grande respiration et compte jusqu'à dix._ » s'obligea-t-il afin de ne pas se mettre à crier à son tour.

Le blond s'assit à côté de Harry et passa son bras autour de son épaule.

-Mais non Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute. Ginny et toi vous êtes amis, vous n'avez rien fait de mal tout à l'heure. Dean est seulement trop jaloux, assura Drago.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux.

-Oui mais il s'est fâché parce que _j'ai_ pris Ginny dans _mes_ bras.

-Harry, savais-tu que tu es encore plus difficile à consoler que _Pansy_ quand elle fait semblant d'être triste?

Harry fut parcouru d'un petit rire et repoussa sa tête vers l'arrière.

-Tu vois la constellation juste là? Demanda-t-il en pointant le Grand Chien.

Drago hocha la tête alors il continua.

-L'étoile la plus brillante qu'on peut y voir s'appelle Sirius.

Le Serpentard tourna brièvement les yeux vers son compagnon pour voir le sourire triste qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-Depuis qu'il est mort, j'ai pris l'habitude de regarder cette étoile et de lui parler. Je sais qu'il ne m'entend pas mais ça me fait du bien.

Drago hocha la tête et resserra son étreinte sur l'autre garçon. Une petite brise se leva et les deux adolescents furent parcourus d'un frisson.

-On rentre? Proposa Drago.

Harry hocha la tête et ils se levèrent simultanément. Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, ils furent accueillis par un silence désagréable. Dean était assis à la table et lançait un regard noir à Harry. Ce dernier frissonna légèrement et traversa la cuisine sans dire un mot à personne. Drago renvoya un regard malveillant à l'autre Gryffondor qui baissa son regard vers la table.

Quand Drago arriva dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Harry, il trouva ce dernier affalé sur son lit, écouteurs sur les oreilles. Harry avait enlevé ses lunettes et avait fermé les yeux. Son pied droit battait la mesure de la musique qu'il écoutait.

Drago esquissa un petit sourire en coin et s'approcha doucement du lit du Gryffondor sur lequel il se laissa tomber de tout son poids. Harry sursauta et plissa les yeux afin d'y voir plus clair (même s'il savait parfaitement bien qui avait eu _l'audace_ de faire une telle chose).

-Drago… dit-il d'un ton mi-grognon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu écoutais? Demanda le blond, ignorant l'air fâché de son ami.

-Green Day, répondit simplement Harry.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

-Un groupe moldu, je présume? Interrogea-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête et plaqua l'un de ses écouteurs sur l'oreille de Drago. Ce dernier resta sans sourciller pendant quelques instants puis il sourit soudain.

-Y aurait-il un moyen de faire entendre cette musique dans toute la maison? Demanda-t-il alors, un peu plus fort qu'il n'était réellement nécessaire.

Harry hocha la tête, déposa son lecteur CD sur le lit et se leva. Il fouilla dans sa valise pendant quelques instants pour finalement en ressortir des petits haut-parleurs. Il les brancha à son lecteur et la musique se fit entendre dans la chambre. Drago sourit diaboliquement et monta le son au maximum.

Harry haussa un sourcil et lui demanda :

-C'est vraiment nécessaire de le mettre aussi fort?

Drago hocha la tête à son tour.

-À mon humble avis, célébrer la fin des vacances d'été est une nécessité dans la vie de tout adolescent normal.

Harry allait répliquer qu'il était loin d'être un adolescent normal mais la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Harry tourna la tête vers celle-ci pour voir Régina et Ron entrer.

-PARTY! Crièrent Drago et Régina d'une même voix.

Harry haussa les épaules et décida de danser avec ses amis. Ils furent rejoints un peu plus tard par Hermione et Ginny puis par Dean. Ces deux derniers s'assirent de part et d'autre de la chambre et feignaient de ne pas se voir. Drago se tanna soudainement et alla voir Ginny, la forçant à se lever et à aller parler à son petit-ami. Elle soupira fortement mais fit quand même ce qui lui avait été demandé.

Pas plus de cinq minutes, les deux adolescents s'étaient visiblement réconciliés –si on pouvait en juger par le fait qu'ils s'embrassaient sur le lit de Harry.

Quelques temps après, Harry fut surprit de sentir des bras se glisser autour de sa taille. Il se tourna et tomba face-à-face avec Drago. Les deux garçons se sourirent et continuèrent à danser. Ils changèrent trois fois de CD (Harry mit celui de Good Charlotte et Hermione, elle, avait ceux de Smash Mouth et de Queen)

Vers dix heures, Harry commença à trouver étrange que Mme Weasley ne soit pas venue leur demander de baisser le son. À dix heures trente, il fut envoyé à la cuisine pour chercher quelque chose à boire. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, celle-ci frappa le nez de Tonks qui était manifestement cachée derrière.

-Ow! Se plaignit-elle.

-Désolé, lui dit Harry. Mais je peux savoir ce que tu faisais derrière la porte?

-Je suis sensée m'assurer que vous ne faites rien de mal là-dedans, répliqua-elle tout en se frottant le nez. Ordre de la patronne!

-Tu aurais pu entrer…

Tonks haussa les épaules et ouvrit à nouveau la porte.

-Si tu m'invites…!

Harry pouffa de rire et se dirigea vers l'escalier afin d'aller chercher les rafraîchissements.

-Harry lève toi, il faut qu'on parte pour la gare dans quinze minutes!

La réaction fut instantanée : Harry se leva et fut dans la salle de bains en un éclair.

-Je descends dans cinq minutes! Ça te dérangerait beaucoup de descendre ma valise pour moi? Cria le Gryffondor à travers la porte de la salle de bains.

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de répondre puisque l'eau de la douche coulait déjà. Il empoigna la valise de Harry et descendit les escaliers.

-Il est dans la douche, déclara-t-il une fois arrivé devant Molly.

La femme soupira, regarda sa montre et tapa du pied. À peine trois minutes après, Harry descendait, encore une fois, les marches quatre à quatre. Ses cheveux dégoûtaient toujours, sa chemise n'était pas complètement boutonnée et sa cravate tomba à ses pieds. Drago esquissa un sourire en coin et se pencha pour ramasser l'objet pendant que Harry boutonnait sa chemise. Il prit l'initiative de l'attacher lui-même au cou du Gryffondor, savourant pleinement cette action.

Mme Weasley regarda à nouveau sa montre et poussa tout le monde hors de la maison.

-Arthur n'a bien entendu pas pu avoir de voiture pour nous tous alors nous allons devoir prendre le Magico-Bus encore une fois.

Ron grogna mais sa mère l'ignora.

-Pour une fois, on va peut-être arriver à la gare à l'heure, grommela-t-elle en tendant l'argent à Stan.

Harry remarqua que le bus était beaucoup moins plein que la fois où ils étaient allés sur le Chemin de Traverse. Seules trois sorcières identiques étaient assises vers le milieu. Leurs sourires s'élargirent lorsqu'elles virent Harry entrer et toutes trois tentèrent de se rendre intéressantes. Il leur sourit poliment mais continua à avancer vers le fond. Il s'assit dans le tout dernier banc et Drago s'affala à sa droite.

-Mal dormi, décréta ce dernier lorsqu'il aperçut le regard interrogateur de son compagnon.

Harry lui tapota l'épaule. Il regarda droit devant lui et vit à nouveau les sorcières triplettes qui lui faisaient des signes frénétiques de la main.

Drago ouvrit un œil et pouffa de rire.

-Va donc leur signer des autographes avant qu'elles ne se brisent le poignet!

Harry roula les yeux avant de les détourner vers la fenêtre. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main (qui n'était clairement pas celle de Drago puisqu'il la savait sur sa cuisse (!)) se posa sur son épaule.

-Monsieur Potter, souffla l'une des trois sorcières, c'est une joie pour moi de vous rencontrer enfin! Mon nom est Rosa Armstrong et voici mes sœurs Nina et Gina.

Harry leur sourit, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Celle qui s'appelait Nina s'avança et lui tendit une plume et un bout de parchemin.

-Pourriez-vous nous signer un autographe s'il vous plait? Nous avons toujours lu tous les articles qui avaient paru sur vous, vous êtes notre idole!

Ses sœurs hochèrent frénétiquement la tête. Harry allait répliquer qu'il ne méritait pas toute cette attention mais Drago lui plaça la plume et le parchemin dans les mains.

-Tu vas devoir t'y habituer, je suis certain que ça va arriver souvent à l'école, murmura-t-il.

Harry lui lança un regard de côté et soupira. Il signa « _À Rosa, Nina et Gina. Cordialement, Harry Potter_ ».

Les trois sœurs lui sourirent à nouveau, le remercièrent profusément et sortirent du bus (puisqu'elles étaient arrivées à leur destination).

Harry se cala dans son banc et demanda d'une petite voix :

-Tu penses vraiment que ça va arriver souvent ce genre de truc?

Drago hocha la tête.

-Ça me fait repenser à la bataille. Très mauvais souvenirs que je préfèrerais oublier si tu veux mon avis.

-Je peux demander à Crabbe et Goyle de devenir tes gardes du corps si tu veux, dit-il d'un ton amusé.

Harry laissa s'échapper un petit rire.

-Tu me vois vraiment me promener sans cesse avec eux à mes côtés? Je ne crois vraiment pas qu'ils soient capables de choisir eux-mêmes ce qu'ils veulent faire.

-C'est pas grave ça voyons, Harry! Tu es un _leader_ né!

Les deux adolescents s'esclaffèrent de rire. Au même moment, la voix de Stan retentit dans les haut-parleurs :

-La gare King's Cross!

Molly Weasley se leva rapidement et fit signe à tous les jeunes de se dépêcher.

-Allez tout le monde, il ne nous reste que cinq minutes avant que le train ne parte! Commanda-t-elle.

Elle se mit donc à marcher d'un pas rapide vers le quai 9¾, évitant avec une efficacité étonnante tous les moldus qui se pressaient pour prendre leur train.

Mme Weasley arriva à la passerelle entre les quais 9 et 10 la première, suivie de près par Ginny et Hermione. Elle cria aux garçons et Régina de se dépêcher un peu plus. La jeune fille ralentit et marcha aux côtés de Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manière d'aller à l'école? Vous vous y téléportez? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

-On passe à travers le mur et de l'autre côté, on se retrouve sur le quai 9¾.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et regarda Ron passer le mur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tout le monde était arrivé sain et sauf sur la passerelle et Mme Weasley pressait les jeunes à l'intérieur du train.

-Le problème, maintenant, c'est de trouver une cabine pour nous tous, énonça Hermione.

La chance leur souriait ce jour là puisqu'il restait encore une cabine de libre. Ils firent un effort et se tassèrent tous les 7 sur les bancs.

-J'espère que le voyage ne sera pas trop long, marmonna Drago qui était coincé entre Régina et Harry.


	9. De retour à Poudlard…

_Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews J'aurais du y répondre avant mais … J'ai oublié! Lol!_

_vert emeraude : Moi qui me croyait subtile! Lol! Nan j'suis réellement nulle pour les intrigues (autant pour les écrire que pour les lire…!) Donc hier j'ai finalement décidé qu'un slash HP/DM allait effectivement survenir (probablement dans ce chapitre-ci!)_

_Thealie : Merci ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes!_

_Kotori Shiro : Non désolée, ça n'arrivera pas (pour Ginny qui plaque Dean pour Harry, je veux dire lol). J'aime bien le couple Ginny/Harry mais y avait longtemps que je voulais écrire un slash et je trouve que maintenant est le meilleur moment._

_sandoriinu-chan : Merci c'est gentil! Je vais essayer d'écrire des nouveaux chapitres plus souvent… (je sais que j'le dis souvent mais l'école prend beaucoup de mon temps!)_

_Bon__ alors maintenant__, on with the show! ;)_

**Chapitre**** 9: De retour à Poudlard…**

Durant le voyage, Hermione dut partir en la compagnie de Ernie McMillan puisqu'ils étaient les nouveaux préfets en chef. Seamus apparut à son tour dans l'embrasure de la porte et demanda à Dean, Ron et Harry de se joindre à Neville, Parvati, Lavande et lui dans leur cabine. Harry déclina poliment l'invitation et il rougit quand Seamus lui lança un clin-d'œil évocateur. Ceci laissa donc beaucoup plus de place aux quatre autres qui restèrent.

Ils se mirent donc à discuter de tout et de rien. Quelques heures passèrent avant qu'une préfète de cinquième année ne vienne frapper à leur porte afin de leur annoncer que le train arriverait bientôt à Poudlard. Ginny et Régina sortirent de la cabine pour aller se changer laissant donc Harry et Drago tout seuls. Drago se leva, tira sa valise vers le sol et commença à se déshabiller. Harry se surprit à rougir et décida donc de ne pas porter attention à l'autre garçon qui se changeait derrière lui.

« _Je ne comprends pas…_ » Songea-t-il. « _Pourquoi est-ce que Drago me fait autant d'effet? C'est un bon ami, c'est tout…_ » Harry se figea lorsqu'il pensa ceci. « _Oh non! Je pense que je suis amoureux de Drago!_ »

-Ça va Harry? Demanda soudain le blond derrière lui.

Il secoua frénétiquement la tête et s'empressa de boutonner sa chemise. Il fut habillé quelques secondes après et se retourna pour voir Drago qui lui lançait un regard questionneur. Ceci fit seulement rougir Harry encore plus. Drago ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Ginny et Régina revinrent dans la cabine alors il se tut.

Ginny remarqua le rouge sur les joues de son ami alors elle haussa un sourcil.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Harry? Demanda-t-elle, une trace d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Le Gryffondor ne faisait pas du tout confiance à sa voix alors il se contenta de secouer la tête. Ginny haussa les épaules et se rassit à côté de Harry.

-Les gens semblent très sympathiques ici, fit remarquer Régina.

Drago la regarda bizarrement, un fin sourcil blond haussé.

-Et puis Gin m'a montré Vince et Greg, dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Ils n'ont pas du tout changé, ils ont toujours l'air aussi stupides!

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, tout comme les trois autres.

-Pansy était avec elle? Lui demanda alors Drago.

-Ouais. Elle m'a regardée avec un air effrayé. Je crois que si j'étais restée devant la porte une seconde de plus, elle m'aurait sauté au visage!

Drago roula les yeux avant de demander :

-Et Blaise?

Régina fit un étrange bruit qui ressemblait à un ronronnement et elle regardait Drago avec un intérêt nouveau.

-Il était avec eux, précisa Drago après quelques secondes de silence inconfortable.

-Bien sûr! Le regard qu'il m'a lancé demandait très clairement « Qui c'est? ». Je crois qu'il l'a demandé à voix haute parce que j'ai entendu Pansy crier « C'est cette idiote de Spellman, qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit? ». Ah! Cette chère Pansy… Déclara Régina.

Drago pouffa de rire et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Il se tourna vers celle-ci pour voir une riche silhouette italienne se faufiler dans l'embrasure. Régina sourit largement et se rua vers le garçon.

-Blaisounet! Cria-t-elle en se lançant dans ses bras.

Le garçon l'attrapa au vol et éclata de rire.

-Reg! Je ne peux pas croire que t'es finalement ici! Et puis, je ne t'avais même pas reconnue, j'imagine que tu as entendu Pansy hurler.

Régina hocha la tête, tentant de retenir son fou rire.

-Drago, salua donc Blaise en s'asseyant près de ce dernier. Alors, je vois que vous vous tenez avec des Gryffondor? M'écrire pour me faire part de ce qui se passait durant l'été n'a jamais traversé vos deux boîtes crâniennes épaisses?

-Oublié, lui répondit Drago.

-Trop occupé à embrasser Pot…

Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase puisqu'un coude était douloureusement entré en contact avec sa cage thoracique. Régina sentit le besoin de changer de sujet alors elle se tourna vers les deux Gryffondor aux regard perplexe.

-Blaise est mon cousin, expliqua-t-elle. Nos mères sont sœurs. Mais malheureusement, nous ne nous voyions pas très souvent.

Elle tourna son regard vers son cousin (sur les genoux duquel elle était assise) et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Ron choisit ce moment là pour entrer à son tour dans la cabine. Il devint très rapidement rouge de rage. Ginny se leva et se posta devant lui avant qu'il n'explose.

-Ron, tu connais Blaise Zabini? Le cousin de Régina? Demanda-t-elle.

Le changement dans l'humeur de Ron fut frappant. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il s'approcha doucement des Serpentard et de Régina. Cette dernière se leva et prit la main de Ron.

-Blaise, Ron et moi on sort ensemble.

Blaise fit mine d'être choqué.

-Régina, un Weasley? Comment peux-tu faire ça à notre famille? Il se tut soudain et regarda sa cousine d'un air moqueur. Qui est-ce que j'imitais? Demanda-t-il par la suite.

Régina éclata de rire et pointa son meilleur ami du doigt. Drago croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et leva le nez en l'air.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais qu'il est sorti avec une fille de moldus au début de l'été, rappela-t-elle soudain.

La bouche de Blaise s'ouvrit de stupéfaction.

-Granger? Demanda-t-il, sous le choc.

Régina hocha la tête.

-Mais Granger est une **fille**, justement.

Drago écrasa avec force le pied de son ami qui retint un cri d'indignation.

Harry et Ginny regardaient la scène qui se passait devant eux avec des airs surpris similaires. Blaise fut assez sage pour décider de changer de sujet (soit il était sage, soit il avait peur qu'une autre partie de son précieux corps soit attaquée par Drago…)

-Reg, tu aurais pu m'écrire pour me dire que tu venais à Poudlard cette année! Gronda-t-il.

Régina haussa les épaules.

-J'ai été occupée. Et puis de toute manière, je voulais que ça soit une surprise pour tout le monde!

-Pansy n'avait pas l'air totalement surprise de te voir. J'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'elle savait que tu devais être ici.

Régina soupira et secoua la tête.

-On l'a rencontrée sur le Chemin de Traverse quand on est allés acheter nos effets scolaires. Je crois qu'elle était avec Millicent, d'ailleurs. Ce qu'elle a grossi la pauvre fille!

Blaise éclata de rire. Le train freina au même moment et les élèves se mirent à sortir de leurs cabines afin de se rendre aux carrosses qui les mèneraient ensuite à Poudlard…

**_À Poudlard…_**

**__**

-C'est vraiment différent de Durmstrang, s'émerveilla Régina. Et c'est beaucoup plus beau!

Drago lui saisit la main et la tira vers la porte du château alors qu'elle allait entrer en collision avec un élève de troisième année. La jeune sorcière profita de ce moment pour entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de Drago.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire? Interrogea-t-elle en faisant un petit signe de tête vers Harry.

Drago haussa les épaules, ses yeux ne divergeant jamais d'un point qu'il fixait devant lui. Son regard bifurqua vers la droite lorsqu'il entendit Harry saluer le professeur McGonagall. Il tira donc Régina vers celle-ci.

-Professeur, le directeur vous a-t-il averti de la venue de mademoiselle Régina Spellman à l'école? Demanda-t-il poliment.

La directrice hocha la tête et allongea sa main vers Régina.

-Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Spellman, dit-elle en serrant la main de la jeune fille. Je suis Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de Gryffondor.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi madame.

-Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir attendre l'arrivée des première année avec moi Mlle Spellman, nous allons devoir vous faire passer le test du Choixpeau.

-Très bien. Drake, Blaise, on se revoit à la table des Serpentard, décréta-t-elle en leur lançant un clin-d'œil.

-J'espère qu'elle n'ira pas à Serpentard, marmonna Ron en marchant vers la Grande Salle avec les autres.

Blaise et Drago, qui l'avaient entendu, se lancèrent des regards diaboliques semblables.

-Aucune chance qu'elle soit envoyée à Gryffondor, Weasley, rétorqua Drago.

« _Cette manière d'agir ressemble beaucoup plus au vrai Malefoy. Ça lui ressemble un peu trop même…_ » songea Ron, un regard fâché sur le visage.

-On se revoit plus tard! Salua Drago en se dirigeant vers la table des Serpentard.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant de voir le professeur McGonagall pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, Régina à sa droite. Plusieurs dizaines de première année les suivaient, l'air ébahi. Quand ils passèrent près de la table des Gryffondor, Harry crut entendre McGonagall expliquer à Régina que le plafond reflétait le ciel extérieur.

-Silence s'il vous plaît, quémanda la directrice après avoir posé le tabouret à trois pattes à l'avant de la salle.

Tout le monde se tut mais des murmures s'élevèrent lorsqu'ils remarquèrent la jeune fille de 16 ans aux côtés de McGonagall. Lorsque le professeur se remit à parler, le silence revint.

-J'imagine que vous vous demandez qui est cette jeune fille, dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers Régina. Son nom est Régina Spellman et elle vient de Durmstrang. Ses parents ont décidé qu'elle devrait venir ici pour terminer ses études sorcières et nous sommes bien fiers de l'accueillir. J'espère que vous la traiterez bien, monsieur Malefoy n'aimerait pas voir son amie maltraitée.

Des centaines d'yeux se tournèrent vers Drago qui semblait quelque peu surpris de la révélation de la directrice de Gryffondor.

-Mademoiselle Spellman, si vous vouliez bien vous asseoir sur le tabouret.

Régina hocha la tête et s'assit. McGonagall s'apprêtait à mettre le Choixpeau sur sa tête mais celui-ci cria « SERPENTARD! » avant même que la directrice ne l'ait lâché. Régina se leva et fit la révérence avant d'aller prendre place entre son cousin et son meilleur ami.

-Je crois que tu as battu mon record de la personne qui a été répartie le plus vite, Reg, murmura Drago.

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

Le souper se passa sans accident excepté pour Neville qui renversa son jus de citrouille sur l'uniforme neuf de Lavande. Cette dernière se leva en hurlant et courut vers les dortoirs, Parvati sur ses talons. Après le dessert, Drago se leva et vint s'asseoir en face de Harry à la table des Gryffondor. Parvati et Lavande qui étaient revenues lui lancèrent un regard qui était étonné et autoritaire à la fois. Il les ignora et salua Harry

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Lui demanda _le Survivant_.

Drago haussa les épaules.

-Je commençais à être tanné d'entendre Pansy et Régina se crier des insultes.

Il se tourna vers sa table et lança un sourire en coin à Blaise qui était coincé entre les deux jeunes filles. Harry suivit son regard et tenta de ne pas éclater de rire.

-Et puis pourquoi est-ce que tu viens à _notre_ table? Tu veux nous humilier? Demanda Parvati, sur le point de devenir hystérique.

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne put se retenir et il éclata bel et bien de rire. Tous ses amis le regardèrent comme s'il était fou. Drago haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête. Il tourna son regard vers Parvati et lui dit :

-Pas du tout, j'ai bien mieux à faire que vous humilier! Je suis venu observer la vue que nous procure cette place-ci.

Il planta son regard d'acier dans celui de Harry et ce dernier se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

-Drago, commença Dean, que veux-tu observer de là? Il y a un mur derrière Harry.

Drago sourit mystérieusement. Il tourna sa tête vers l'arrière lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui taper l'épaule.

-Si je passe deux secondes de plus avec elle les _Avada Kedavra_ vont voler, Drago! Avertit Régina avec rage.

-Personne ne t'a obligée à rester près de Pansy, Reg.

Elle haussa les épaules et poussa son ami afin de s'asseoir près de Ron.

-Bonjour tout le monde!

Lavande et Parvati la regardèrent avec des airs septiques, Seamus lui sourit d'une étrange de manière et Neville semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir.

-Tu sais, dit lentement Lavande, que l'Avada Kedavra est un sort interdit n'est-ce pas?

Régina la fixa intensément.

-Oui, je le sais, répondit-elle avec précaution. Pourquoi?

-Tu as dit « Si je passe deux secondes de plus avec elle les _Avada Kedavra_ vont voler », expliqua Parvati alors que son amie hochait la tête avec conviction.

-Oh! Ce n'est qu'une expression vous savez! J'ai toujours dit ça. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, je n'ai même jamais _vu_ quelqu'un pratiquer ce sort.

-Chanceuse, marmonna Harry entre ses dents.

Drago fut le seul à l'entendre et il lui lança un sourire rempli de compassion.

Régina attrapa une pomme et en prit une bouchée avant de demander :

-Je pourrais savoir vos noms?

-Moi c'est Parvati Patil et elle, c'est Lavande Brown.

-Je m'appelle Seamus Finnigan, dit celui-ci en étant sa main par-dessus la table. Et voici Neville, ajouta-t-il en pointant le jeune homme nerveux près de lui.

-Bonjour Neville, tu n'as pas à être gêné avec moi tu sais. Dis moi, quel est ton nom de famille?

-Londubat, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Régina lança un regard surpris vers Drago qui hocha la tête.

-Est-ce que tes parents vont mieux? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse.

Neville parut à son tour surpris mais il finit par hausser les épaules.

-C'est toujours pareil… Ils ne me reconnaissent plus du tout. Je doute qu'il existe un remède pour les guérir, expliqua-t-il.

Régina hocha la tête pensivement.

-Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir Neville. Un jour, quelqu'un pourrait inventer une potion miracle, lui dit gentiment Régina.

Elle lança un regard furtif vers son meilleur ami. Ce dernier se leva soudain, brisant le silence qui s'était installé autour d'eux.

-Je vais me promener, raconta-t-il.

-Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour me rendre à la salle commune? Lui demanda Régina avant qu'il ne soit rendu trop loin.

-Demande à Blaise de t'y conduire, proposa-t-il.

Drago se mit donc à marcher vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Harry prit son courage à deux mains et le suivit.

-Drago, appela-t-il lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans le couloir.

Le blond se tourna et attendit patiemment que Harry arrive à côté de lui. Ils marchèrent quelques secondes en silence puis Harry demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire tout à l'heure?

-À propos de quoi?

-Quand tu as dit que tu étais venu observer la vue…

Drago ouvrit les portes qui menaient vers l'extérieur du château et les tenues ouvertes pour Harry. Il inspira profondément et se lança :

-Durant l'été, à force de passer tout mon temps libre en ta compagnie, je me suis aperçu que je t'aimais bien plus que comme un simple ami…

Il se tut et regarda partout sauf à sa droite, où Harry se tenait.

-Tu veux dire que…

Drago soupira et tenta un regard vers son compagnon.

-Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Harry Potter…

Harry tourna la tête tellement rapidement qu'il était certain de s'être cassé quelque chose. Il scruta la silhouette du blond à ses côtés. Drago avait détourné la tête vers le lac et ses roues étaient rouge (de honte ou de nervosité, Harry n'en était pas totalement sûr…). Étant un Gryffondor, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et se posta en face de son camarade. Drago leva lentement les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Un peu moins d'une seconde plus tard, ce fut au tour de leurs lèvres de se rencontrer dans un baiser timide. La sensation de joie et de chaleur se répandit rapidement dans le corps des deux adolescents et ils s'embrassèrent plus amoureusement. Environ deux minutes plus tard, ils furent contraints de se séparer pour respirer et leurs yeux se croisèrent une nouvelle fois et Harry lança un sourire réconfortant à Drago qui le lui renvoya.

Le Serpentard semblait avoir repris le dessus de ses émotions en prit doucement la main de Harry qu'il guida en silence vers un grand chêne vers du lac. Quand ils furent assis, Drago regarda finalement Harry et vit l'air interrogateur qu'il abordait.

-Je crois qu'on a besoin de discuter un peu, expliqua-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête et s'appuya confortablement contre l'arbre, ne brisant jamais le contact visuel avec son ami.

-Le baiser qu'on vient de partager, débuta Harry, était réel seulement dans mes fantaisies les plus folles.

Drago rit doucement après cette remarque.

-J'étais certain que dès que je t'aurais annoncé cette nouvelle, tu te serais sauvé en courant. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu m'aurais sauté dessus!

Harry fit semblant d'être indigné.

-Je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus! Se défendit-il.

Drago pouffa à nouveau de rire.

-Tu veux que je te saute vraiment dessus pour voir la différence?

Harry n'attendit pas d'avoir une réponse avant de se jeter sur le blond qui poussa un petit cri de surprise malgré le fait qu'il avait été préalablement avisé.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai le dessus, se dit Harry à voix haute.

Il tourna un regard machiavélique vers Drago et se mit à le chatouiller sans pitié. Après quelques minutes de pure torture pour le Serpentard, Harry cessa de l'agacer et décida plutôt de l'embrasser (activité beaucoup plus intéressante pour les deux personnes concernées).

Ils restèrent encore une dizaine de minutes dehors, les deux garçons décidèrent d'entrer dans l'école. Ils passèrent devant la Grande Salle et remarquèrent, avec un peu de regret, que leurs amis étaient partis.

-Bon, on se revoit demain j'imagine, soupira Harry.

Drago lui fit un clin d'œil et l'embrassa légèrement avant de partir dans la direction des dongeons.


	10. Incompréhension

_Merci pour les reviews! Je n'en ai eu que 3 pour le chapitre 9 mais elles étaient tellement gentilles que ça m'a paru comme une centaine de messages _

_**blurp3** : Toi aussi tu trouves que j'ai mis longtemps avant de débuter le slash? Lol! Je crois bien que ça sera le couple définitif… Harry/Drago est aussi mon couple préféré depuis plusieurs mois alors je compte bien continuer à écrire une de leurs histoires d'amour Le chapitre est venu assez rapidement? (Si tu trouves que non, dis toi que j'ai au moins commencé à l'écrire dès que j'ai vu mes reviews pour le chapitre 9 lol!)_

_**vert emeraude** : Merci, je suis contente que tu aies aimé j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas!  
_

_**andadrielle **: Tu adores! Woah, c'est super merci! J'imagine que Ron va réagir de manière exagérée, comme toujours lol… (en fait, j'invente tout au fur et à mesure alors les reviews que je reçois avec des « J'espère que telle chose va arriver » m'aident un peu à savoir où je m'en vais) Et puis merci de me dire que j'écris bien; j'ai toujours adoré l'écriture et la plupart du temps, les fautes d'orthographe me donnent des ulcères (lol! Nan j'exagère mais je prône l'écriture sans fautes!)_

_Un gros merci également à mon amie Valérie qui lit mes chapitres avant tout le monde et qui me fait remarquer si j'ai fait des erreurs impardonnables (si elle n'avait pas lu le chapitre 9 avant vous, vous auriez eu droit à un « Je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice de Serpentard » ……. L'art de ne pas faire attention!) Merci Val!_

_Bon j'ai assez parlé, je crois que vous êtes aussi impatients que moi de voir le prochain chapitre! Alors je vous laisse, j'ai de l'écriture intensive à faire! Mon but prochain serait d'écrire 15 pages, j'me souhaite bonne chance _

**Chapitre 10 : Incompréhension**

Harry entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, un sourire rêveur sur le visage. Il se laissa mollement tomber sur un sofa devant le feu où Hermione lisait un livre. Il plaça sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie et l'entoura de ses bras. Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et leva un sourcil.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry? Tu n'étais pas avec Drago? Interrogea-t-elle.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, son sourire s'élargissant. Il lâcha Hermione et se cala encore plus dans le divan. Hermione le fixa pendant environ une minute puis finit par se tanner et demander :

Alors? Qu'est-il arrivé? Pourquoi cet air joyeux?

Harry haussa les épaules et tourna ses yeux vert émeraude vers la jeune fille.

Promet moi de ne pas te fâcher, implora-t-il.

Hermione parut surprise mais déposa tout de même son livre sur la table. Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui fit signe qu'elle l'écoutait.

Tu sais que j'ai eu seulement une petite amie dans toute ma vie et que notre histoire n'était pas des plus romantiques, commença-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête alors il poursuivit :

Je me suis mis à y penser et je me suis dit que c'était peut être simplement parce que je _n'aimais pas_ les filles.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant d'arriver à demander :

Tu es homosexuel?

Harry hocha timidement la tête. Il n'était pas certain de la réaction d'Hermione qui semblait être un mélange de joie et de terreur.

Et Drago…

Tout à l'heure, il m'a avoué qu'il était amoureux de moi et je lui ai dit que c'était réciproque. Alors on sort ensemble maintenant, avoua Harry.

Hermione sembla à ce moment comprendre quelque chose dont elle avait cherché la réponse depuis plusieurs mois. Elle sourit et prit Harry dans ses bras.

C'est super Harry! S'exclama-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire avec son amie. Hermione se redressa et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

Je comprends mieux maintenant…

Quoi? Lui demanda-il.

Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché entre lui et moi cet été. Je savais qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal et je le croyais sincèrement quand il me disait qu'il m'aimait. Seulement, tous les deux, on ne parlait pas de la même sorte d'amour, expliqua l'adolescente. J'espère qu'il acceptera qu'on fasse la paix…

Harry lui tapota l'épaule et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Durant l'été, il m'a souvent dit qu'il regrettait les circonstances dans lesquelles vous vous êtes laissés. Il avait un peu peur d'aller te parler même si je lui disais que tu ne lui sauterais pas à la gorge.

Hermione éclata de rire. Elle s'arrêta soudain, un regard grave sur le visage.

En as-tu parlé à Ron? De Drago et toi? Demanda-t-elle.

Harry avala avec difficulté et secoua tristement la tête. Hermione pensait visiblement la même chose que lui : Ron aurait beaucoup plus de difficulté à accepter l'orientation sexuelle de son meilleur ami.

J'ai peur de sa réaction, Hermione.

Hermione hocha la tête et un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux amis qui songeaient à un moyen d'apprendre la nouvelle à Ron. Hermione haussa soudain les épaules.

Je ne vois pas vraiment d'autre manière de lui apprendre que de lui dire directement Harry. S'il l'apprend par quelqu'un d'autre que toi ou s'il tombe sur Drago et toi _ensemble_, il pourrait être très vexé et tu ne serais pas beaucoup plus avancé…

Harry hocha la tête. Il bâilla et s'étira avant de se lever.

Je vais aller me coucher, je suis fatigué, dit-il.

Il se pencha et embrassa Hermione sur le front.

Bonne nuit Hermione, dit-il doucement.

Bonne nuit! Lui répondit son amie, le nez déjà replongé dans son livre.

Harry monta très lentement l'escalier menant à son dortoir. Quand il arriva devant la porte, il distingua les voix de Seamus, Dean et Ron qui semblaient rire de quelque chose. Il soupira, songeant qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas dormir tout de suite et ouvrit la porte. Trois têtes se tournèrent vers lui et les garçons se mirent à rire encore plus fort. Harry fronça les sourcils, quelque peu vexé et demanda :

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

Ron tenta de reprendre son souffle et finit par dire :

Neville dit qu'il vous a vus, Malefoy et toi en train de vous embrasser tout à l'heure! C'est parfaitement idiot, pas vrai Harry?

Aussitôt ces mots sortis de la bouche de Ron, Harry blanchit. Il sentit la pièce tourner autour de lui et s'assit sur le lit de Seamus qui était le plus près de lui. Les garçons finirent par remarquer son déconfort et cessèrent automatiquement de rire.

Quelque chose ne va pas Harry? Demanda Ron en venant s'asseoir près de son meilleur ami. Neville a imaginé tout ça n'est-ce pas?

Harry ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il n'avait plus le choix : il devait tout avouer à ses amis. Il prit une autre profonde inspiration et se lança :

Neville n'a rien imaginé du tout Ron. J'étais bel et bien en train d'embrasser Drago dehors tout à l'heure.

Ce fut au tour de Ron de blanchir considérablement. Il se mit à bégayer :

T…Tu… Es-tu…

Homosexuel, Ron?

Ron hocha frénétiquement la tête, ses joues maintenant rouges. Harry soupira.

Oui je le suis… J'ai commencé à m'en rendre compte quand j'ai reçu la lettre de Cho au début de l'été. Je ne me sentais vraiment plus du tout attiré par elle.

Il tourna momentanément son regard vers Seamus qui souriait à belles dents.

Félicitations Harry, on t'accepte comme tu es! Décréta-t-il.

Harry lui sourit faiblement, le remerciant également intérieurement. Les regards des trois garçons se tournèrent alors vers Ron.

Ron…? Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

Ron secoua frénétiquement la tête et son regard se durcit.

Comment peux-tu me faire ça Harry? Après toutes ces années où nous avons été amis?

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda Ron avec incrédulité. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire que Harry préfère les garçons aux filles? Ça n'allait rien changer dans _sa_ vie _à lui_. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Seamus le coupa.

Te rends-tu compte combien ce que tu viens de dire est stupide, Ron? Harry ne changera pas sa façon d'être juste parce qu'il est homosexuel!

Ron lança un « pff! » d'indignation il alla se coucher dans son lit et referma les rideaux autour de ce dernier d'un mouvement sec.

Harry soupira, ferma ses yeux et se laissa tomber sur le dos. Il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter le genou et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Dean qui lui lançait un regard compatissant. Il se leva et traîna ses pieds jusqu'à son lit. En chemin, il croisa Neville qui sortait de la salle de bains.

Je suis désolé Harry, j'aurais dû garder ce que j'ai vu pour moi… Reconnut-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules et lui lança un maigre sourire.

C'est pas grave Nev. Il aurait bien fallu que je le dise à tout le monde à un moment donné. J'aurais juste aimé que Ron soit un peu plus compréhensif, termina-t-il dans un murmure de manière à ce que son meilleur ami ne l'entende pas.

« _Enfin… J'espère qu'il reprendra ses sens et qu'il restera mon meilleur ami… Je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre…_ » Songea Harry.

Il secoua la tête et alla se préparer à dormir.

° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ °

_Le lendemain, au cours de potions…_

Harry tenait son grimoire devant ses yeux et tentait de retenir ce qu'il lisait. Il éternua soudain et entendit tout le monde se tourner vers lui d'un seul mouvement. Il rougit et leva son livre encore plus haut pour camoufler son visage. Son voisin de droite, un certain Serpentard blond, se retenait visiblement pour ne pas rire et Harry lui lança un faux regard méchant derrière son livre. Drago lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna son attention vers son propre grimoire.

Rogue se leva à ce même moment, ayant décidé que ses élèves devaient avoir terminé de lire ce qu'il leur avait demandé et vint se poster devant Harry.

Qui peut me dire quelles sont les propriétés des racines de Barbillette et dans quelles potions elles sont généralement utilisées?

Il scanna la classe de ses yeux noirs pour finalement les reposer sur Harry.

Monsieur Potter? Demanda-t-il.

Harry tenta de trouver le mot « Barbillette » dans le texte qu'il lisait. Lorsqu'il ne le trouva pas, il lança un regard frénétique vers Drago. Ce dernier leva la main et la secoua devant les yeux de son enseignant.

Qui a-t-il monsieur Malefoy? Demanda méchamment Rogue.

Les racines de Barbillette ont la propriété de stopper un saignement extérieur. Elles peuvent également guérir une hémorragie interne si elles sont avalées avec de l'eau pure. Ces racines sont utilisées dans des potions guérisseuses. Elles ne doivent en aucun cas être utilisées avec des cornes de dragon puisque ça causerait une explosion ultra puissante.

Il fixa Rogue avec un air de défi. Le directeur de Serpentard lui, fixait son élève avec un regard incrédule. Harry les fixait avec un air d'amusement extrême.

Le professeur tourna les talons et se rendit à son bureau sans rien ajouter de plus. La cloche sonna au moment ou Rogue arrivait au devant de la classe et tous les élèves, sauf Régina et Drago, se précipitèrent hors de celle-ci.

Régina rangeait tranquillement ses choses dans son sac tout en ricanant.

J'apprécierais beaucoup que tu ne ries pas à mes dépends, Régina, grogna Severus de derrière son bureau.

La jeune fille termina de ranger ses affaires dans son sac et alla retrouver son oncle et son meilleur ami au devant de la classe. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bureau du professeur, elle y déposa son sac et soupira en secouant la tête.

Sev, dit-elle, (elle ne prit pas toute fois la peine de se rectifier lorsque ce dernier lui lança un regard noir) tu devrais arrêter d'avoir l'air toujours aussi méchant. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde si un élève ne connaît pas la réponse à une question que tu lui poses!

Régina, saches que Potter n'a jamais su aucune réponse dans ce cours, prononça le professeur.

Régina lança ses bras en l'air en signe d'exaspération.

Tu fais peur à tout le monde, mon oncle! C'est normal qu'ils ne veuillent pas te parler ou te regarder en face! Je suis arrivée ici hier seulement et j'ai déjà entendu au moins cinquante personnes dire qu'ils redoutaient ton cours!

Drago s'installa à sa droite et hocha frénétiquement la tête.

Vous devriez cesser de vous acharner sur Harry ou sur Londubat, professeur. Peut-être que ce pauvre garçon aurait plus de chances de ne pas faire exploser sa potion si vous n'étiez pas constamment derrière lui, à lui souffler dans le cou, proposa le blond.

Rogue croisa ses bras devant son torse et détourna la tête vers la gauche. Drago et Régina échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent d'exaspération.

Tu agis d'une manière très enfantine, Severus. Pense un peu à ce qu'on vient de te dire avant de décider tout de suite que c'est une mauvaise idée et qu'on ne veut que t'embêter.

Régina empoigna son sac et tira Drago vers la porte qu'elle claqua derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta devant Harry et lui sourit.

Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans la classe? Demanda Harry avec un mi-sourire sur les lèvres.

On essayait de convaincre le professeur Rogue de te laisser tranquille à l'avenir.

Harry fronça les sourcils et Drago lui fit un clin d'œil. Il se tourna alors vers Régina et l'implora du regard.

Reg, penses-tu que tu vas réussir à convaincre Ron qu'il agit de manière stupide?

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire mélodique et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

Bien sûr mon chéri. Ron est enroulé autour de mon petit doigt. Il obéit à mes moindres faits et gestes. Et puis s'il est trop bouché pour comprendre la situation, je crois que je n'aurai plus rien à faire avec lui.

Régina, je ne veux pas que tu le laisses juste pour ça, c'est stupide…

Elle secoua la tête et mit sa main doucement sur la joue du Gryffondor.

Tu oublies que ça aussi rapport avec mon meilleur ami. Je ne laisserai personne être dégoûté de ce que Drago dit ou fait, quoi que ce soit.

Elle arrêta de parler pendant quelques secondes, l'air songeur et reprit tout à coup :

Sauf s'il décide d'arrêter de porter des vêtements pour aller à ses cours… Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tout le monde a besoin de voir.

Drago lui tapa doucement le bras et ils éclatèrent de rire pendant que Harry marmonnait :

Personnellement, ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'il le fasse…

° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ °

_Dans la salle commune des Serpentard…_

Drago se laissa tomber sur l'un des divans vert et jeta ses livres sur la table. Il posa également ses pieds sur celle-ci et leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un toussoter.

Bonjour Pansy, dit-il en souriant.

La jeune fille ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Elle croisa plutôt ses bras devant sa poitrine et se mit à taper du pied impatiemment.

Drake, on s'est toujours bien entendus n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Drago hocha la tête, incertain de quoi dire.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait changer juste parce que Régina _l'idiote_ vient à notre école?

Le blond fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

Pansy, on a déjà eu ce genre de discussion dans le passé et ça n'a rien donné du tout. Je croyais m'être fait comprendre, la dernière fois, quand je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas me mêler de vos querelles?

Pansy hocha la tête et vint s'asseoir près de Drago.

Si, bien sûr que tu t'étais bien fait comprendre. Mais tu es toujours plus distant avec nous quand tu es avec elle…

C'est simplement parce que je ne la voyais pas souvent! Elle allait à l'école en Roumanie alors que Blaise, Vincent, Gregory et toi, je vous voyais à tous les jours pendant toute l'année! Maintenant que Reg vient ici, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais distant avec qui que ce soit!

Drago lui sourit amicalement et la jeune fille l'étreignit pendant quelques secondes. Elle le lâcha seulement lorsque des pas se firent entendre de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles. Régina apparut dans la salle commune à ce moment et Pansy s'en alla sans rien ajouter.

Régina resta plantée derrière le sofa pendant quelques instants et fixa Drago.

Rassure moi, je n'ai rien fait pour la vexer n'est-ce pas?

Drago éclata de rire et secoua la tête. Il prit la main de Régina et la tira vers lui, ce qui eut pour effet de faire basculer la jeune fille par-dessus le dossier du fauteuil.

° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ °

_Pendant ce temps, avec les Gryffondor…_

Échec et mat! S'exclama Ron d'une voix ricaneuse en faisant avancer son fou devant le roi de Ginny.

La jeune Weasley roula les yeux et s'étira.

C'est impossible de te battre aux échecs Ron, avoua-t-elle d'une voix monocorde.

Ron faisait une danse de la joie pendant que Harry entrait dans la salle. Lorsqu'il vit son « ex-meilleur ami » (ce qu'il avait dit toute la journée) il s'arrêta et se laissa tomber sur le divan le plus proche.

Ginny laissa s'échapper un petit cri d'exaspération et se planta devant son frère, les mains sur les hanches.

« _Elle ressemble de plus en plus à maman… _» Songea le rouquin en frissonnant.

Ron, tu ne peux pas être fâché contre Harry simplement parce qu'il a choisi une orientation sexuelle différente de la tienne! Dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait contrôlée.

Harry s'assit sur une table au fond de la salle, feignant de faire ses devoir.

Je ne veux pas qu'il essaie de m'embrasser ou de sortir avec moi! Révéla Ron entre ses dents.

Ginny secoua la tête, un air de plus en plus incrédule sur le visage.

Ron! Tu es son meilleur ami! Il sait bien que tu sors avec Régina, je ne vois pas pourquoi il essaierait de te charmer!

La voix de la jeune fille avait monté d'un ton et plusieurs personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle regardaient à présent les deux Weasley.

« _Super_, pensa Harry,_ maintenant, tout le monde va savoir que je suis homosexuel!_ »

Ron semblait ne plus savoir quoi dire et ça lui prit plusieurs secondes avant de répliquer quelque chose.

Hé bien, je trouve que c'est dégoûtant deux garçons qui s'embrassent!

Ginny soupira et regarda son frère avec un air méchant.

Personne ne t'oblige à regarder! Cria-t-elle donc.

Avant que Ron n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, Ginny lança ses bras en l'air et partit vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame qu'elle ouvrit avec force. Hermione pénétra dans la salle et se planta en plein milieu de celle-ci.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à Ginny? Elle avait vraiment l'air fâchée quand je l'ai croisée dans le couloir!

Elle regarda Harry et ensuite Ron et tout s'éclaira dans son esprit. Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers Harry.

C'est l'heure de souper Harry, viens-tu à la Grande Salle?

Harry hocha lentement la tête et se leva tout aussi tranquillement. Hermione tourna donc la tête vers Ron et l'invita aussi à se joindre à eux. Il haussa les épaules et se dépêcha de passer devant Harry. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et suivit les deux garçons intérieurement. Ils rencontrèrent Régina en chemin et elle se mêla au groupe. Ron tenta de passer son bras autour de sa taille mais elle se tassa hors de son emprise, tout en lui lançant un regard menaçant. Ron arrêta de marcher et regarda sa petite amie avec un regard choqué.

Bon sang, Reg, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Sonda-t-il.

La jeune fille se tourna si rapidement que ses cheveux s'emmêlèrent autour de son visage. Elle les repoussa d'un air agacé et fixa Ron avec incrédulité.

Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle. En dédaignant Harry de la sorte, tu repousses aussi Drago qui, je te le rappelle, est mon meilleur ami.

Ron fronça les sourcils et croisa ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire? Je n'ai jamais aimé Malefoy de toute manière. Et je crois qu'il me le rend bien. Rétorqua-t-il.

Eh bien, depuis le début de l'été, je trouvais que tu avais fait des efforts pour moins le mépriser, lui fit remarquer la blonde.

Ron haussa les épaules et s'adossa au mur.

J'ai essayé et ça a raté. Ça ne changera pas grand chose dans ma vie d'être ami ou pas avec un _Malefoy_.

J'imagine que si tu ne veux pas avoir affaire à un Malefoy, tu préfèrerais ne pas être lié à une Spellman non plus. J'espère que ta tête dégonflera avant que tu te retrouves parfaitement seul au monde Ron. Bonne journée.

Régina tourna les talons et marcha d'un pas calme vers la Grande Salle. Au bout du couloir, elle décida toute fois de tourner vers la droite et elle se mit à courir aussi vite que ses souliers lui permettaient. Ne regardant pas où elle allait, elle fonça de plein fouet dans quelqu'un.

Spellman, tu pourrais regarder où tu vas, grogna Pansy en se relevant.

Elle fut tout de même quelque peu surprise de voir que Régina ne se relevait pas et qu'elle était parcourue de spasmes violents. Son instinct féminin la força à s'agenouiller près de l'autre jeune fille et elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule bien malgré elle.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Régina? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait amical.

Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Parkinson, laisse moi tranquille! Hurla la blonde en se levant afin de continuer ma course.

Pansy resta clouée sur place et observa son ennemie pénétrer dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

On ne me reprendra pas à essayer de l'aider celle-là, marmonna-t-elle après quelques secondes. Pansy pivota sur elle-même et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ °

_Dans la salle commune…_

Régina se laissa tomber sur un divan et lança un coussin à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle poussa un cri de rage et lança un livre qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur la table.

Drago entra dans la salle à ce moment et haussa un sourcil. Il baissa la tête juste à temps; un vase venait d'être projeté dans sa direction.

Reg, arrête d'essayer de tout casser ça ne t'aidera en rien, souligna-t-il.

Je sais! Cria-t-elle. Mais ça me défoule!

Drago vint s'asseoir à sa gauche et la fixa intensément pendant une dizaine de secondes.

Weasley et toi vous vous êtes laissés? Tenta-t-il.

Régina hocha tristement la tête et s'affaissa dans les bras du blond.

Il ne comprend absolument rien à rien! Je marchais avec Harry, Hermione et lui dans le couloir et il a eu le _culot _de me demander pourquoi j'avais l'air fâché! Quel imbécile! Rugit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement et il forma des cercles dans le dos de son amie de manière à la calmer.

Ce n'est pas drôle du tout Drago! Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu ris!

J'ai toujours dit que Ron était idiot, c'est toi qui as voulu t'embarquer avec lui, Reg! Rappela le blond.

Oui mais tu as aussi toujours eu tendance à exagérer, remarqua-t-elle. Il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté de prendre tout ce que tu disais à la lettre.

Tu devrais peut-être recommencer, marmonna Drago, un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres.

Je déteste que tu aies toujours raison stupide… blond! Lança la jeune fille pour faute d'avoir trouvé une meilleure insulte.

Drago éclata de rire et se leva juste à temps pour éviter le coup de poing qui avait été lancé dans sa direction.

Je suis malheureuse et tu trouves encore le moyen de rire! Avec des amis comme toi, on n'a pas besoin d'ennemis!

Drago fit un effort surhumain et arrêta de rire. Il se rassit près de sa meilleure amie et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

Ça va s'arranger Reg… Bien que je n'aime pas l'admettre, Weasley n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Je sais très pertinemment qu'il est incapable de voir une personne qu'il aime, ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit peu, être malheureuse. Je suis certain qu'il va venir te voir très bientôt pour te dire qu'il est désolé.

Régina hocha la tête et Drago se remit à parler.

Je sais aussi que tu es très rancunière alors, essaie de ne pas trop l'engueuler quand il reviendra te voir.

La jeune fille sourit alors pour la première fois depuis la dernière heure.


	11. Magasinage avec Drago

Chapitre 11 : Magasinage avec Drago

Régina discutait tranquillement avec Drago alors qu'ils se rendaient à leur cour de Métamorphose, le lendemain matin. Quelqu'un lui attrapa soudainement le bras et elle cria de terreur, ce qui fit bien rire Drago. Il se tut à peine deux secondes plus tard, ayant vu qui se trouvait autour d'eux.

Ron entourait le poignet de Régina de sa main droite et Harry et Hermione étaient derrière lui. Drago s'éclaircit la gorge et indiqua qu'il allait attendre la jeune fille à l'intérieur de la classe. Les deux autres Gryffondor le suivirent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut? Demanda le blond en déposant ses livres sur une table.

-Aucune idée, il ne me parle plus, marmonna Harry, visiblement pas de bonne humeur.

Hermione secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils.

-C'est vraiment stupide, cette histoire est en train de lui coûter tous ses amis! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas être mature pour une fois et accepter les choses comme elles sont?

Drago haussa les épaules et se retint de passer un commentaire sur l'intelligence manquante de Ron. Il se tourna plutôt vers Harry.

-Ne t'en fais pas Harry, tu ne perdras pas ton meilleur ami, je ne le laisserai pas t'abandonner.

Le Gryffondor esquissa un maigre sourire et, à la grande surprise des deux autres adolescents, enlaça Drago doucement. Il plaça son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son amoureux et se laissa imaginer, pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, qu'il était un jeune normal et que tout était parfait dans sa vie. Des cris provenant du corridor le firent revenir sur Terre et il regarda vers la porte d'un air interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il à Hermione qui regardait la scène avec un air réprobateur.

-Quelques élèves de première se font attaquer par Peeves… Quelqu'un devrait renvoyer ce fantôme, il est dangereux pour les élèves!

Harry et Drago hochèrent la tête et allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places respectives au même moment où Régina et Ron entraient dans la classe. Personne ne dit rien alors que Ron s'avançait vers Harry d'un pas nerveux. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de son ami et le regarda en face pour la première fois depuis deux jours.

-Harry… Je suis vraiment désolé… Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme je l'ai fait… Je ne m'attendais simplement pas à ce genre de révélation de ta part, c'est tout.

Harry lui sourit et lui dit qu'il lui pardonnait. Du fond de la classe, Régina souriait également, fière d'avoir réussi à faire entrer du bon sens dans la tête dure du roux. Elle alla s'asseoir près de Drago qui lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

-On a décidé de reprendre notre relation où on l'avait laissée hier.

Le blond roula les yeux et Régina lui frappa doucement l'épaule. Le reste des élèves, ainsi que le professeur McGonagall se mirent à arriver alors ils s'assirent tous, prêts à faire face à un long cours de Métamorphose.

\  
Le samedi…

-Il me semble qu'on n'était pas aussi excités en troisième année… remarqua Ron en regardant les troisième sauter de joie à l'approche du départ pour Pré-au-Lard.

-Oui, bien sûr que vous l'étiez, lui dit Harry en croquant dans sa pomme. J'étais bien placé pour remarquer les gens joyeux, moi qui ne pouvais pas y aller…

Ron hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien, n'ayant plus rien à dire.

-Tous les élèves de troisième à septième année ayant une autorisation signée par un parent ou un tuteur qui désirent se rendre à Pré-au-Lard sont priés de se présenter immédiatement dans le hall d'entrée.

Harry se redressa et suivit Ron et Hermione vers le hall, des élèves de troisième année surexcités courant et criant autour d'eux. Un d'entre eux marcha sur le pied de Ron et celui-ci lui attrapa le collet.

- Calme-toi un peu, grogna-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Le jeune garçon hocha frénétiquement la tête et se dépêcha de partir hors de la vue de Ron. Harry qui n'avait rien dit depuis leur départ de la salle commune poussa un soupir de joie en arrivant dans le hall. La tête blonde de Drago était parfaitement visible dans la mer d'élèves s'apprêtant à partir.

-Drago! Appela-t-il donc.

Le blond se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Il fit signe aux trois Gryffondors de venir le rejoindre en avant de la file. Ils firent donc ce qui leur était demandé, ignorant les protestations des plus jeunes qu'ils dépassaient.

-Bonjour, dit joyeusement Drago.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard et se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeux? Lui demanda Hermione.

-Le fait d'aller à Pré-au-Lard m'a toujours rendu heureux.

-Ça n'aurait pas plutôt rapport avec l'arrivée soudaine d'un certain jeune homme dont les initiales sont H.P? Parce que, si je me souviens bien, tu n'étais pas de très bonne humeur il y a deux minutes.

Drago ignora Régina du mieux qu'elle pouvait même si le coude de cette dernière ne cessait d'entrer en contact avec ses côtes. Il finit par se tourner vers elle et lui lança un regard méprisant. Étant habituée aux humeurs de son meilleur ami, Régina lui pinça la joue, chose qu'il haïssait du plus profond de son être, et se tourna vers Ron qu'elle embrassa sur le bout du nez.

-Quelle boutique aura l'honneur de recevoir notre visite la première? Demanda-t-elle aux trois Gryffondor et à Drago.

-J'ai besoin de nouveaux vêtements alors il faut que j'arrête chez Gaichiffon, dit Drago d'un ton désinvolte.

Il se tourna alors d'un geste brusque vers Harry et le regarda d'un air critique avant de secouer la tête.

-Harry aussi a besoin de vêtements, ajouta-t-il.

Harry parut choqué et regarda Drago d'un air mi-fâché, mi-amusé.

-Mes vêtements sont si horribles?

Drago haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête.

-Je suis étonné que tu aies réussi à dire ça sans rire Harry. T'es-tu bien regardé? On dirait presque que tu as découpé des trous dans une tente et que tu l'as ensuite enfilée en guise de chandail!

Les cinq jeunes éclatèrent de rire au même moment et Harry entoura le cou de Drago de ses bras, les collant l'un à l'autre.

-Je te laisse le plaisir de me choisir des vêtements qui seraient appropriés pour moi alors, dit-il dans un murmure qui donna la chair de poule au blond.

Tous les élèves qui étaient présents dans le couloir arrêtèrent de parler au même moment et regardèrent, bouche-bée, les deux plus grands rivaux de Poudlard depuis Gryffondor et Serpentard eux-mêmes qui étaient tellement proches qu'ils auraient pu s'embrasser.

Régina sourit aux deux adolescents et regarda Ron et Hermione.

-Je ne crois pas que vous avez envie de tenter une séance de magasinage avec Drago. Où voudriez-vous aller?

-Je veux aller chez Honeydukes! Un voyage à Pré-au-Lard n'est pas complet si on ne s'est pas arrêté chez Honeydukes! S'exclama Ron.

Régina pouffa de rire et tapota l'épaule du plus jeune fils Weasley.

-Bien sûr chéri, on ira chez Honeydukes. Hermione?

-Je voudrais aller m'acheter une nouvelle plume chez Scribenpenne. Il faut également que j'achète un cadeau pour Ginny alors je voudrais arrêter chez Derviche et Bang, on y trouve souvent de belles choses.

Ron et Harry se retournèrent si rapidement vers Hermione que le cou de l'un d'eux émit un craquement sonore. Ils fixèrent la jeune sorcière d'un air hébété et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, toujours presque effrayés.

-Ginny! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

-Je l'avais oubliée, marmonna Ron en se frappant le front.

Harry hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Il regarda ensuite Drago d'un air implorant.

-Il faudra faire les boutiques pour lui trouver quelque chose.

Le blond hocha la tête d'un air solennel et plaça sa main droite sur son cœur.

-Je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour t'aider à trouver un cadeau convenable pour Ginevra Weasley.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire une nouvelle fois et donnèrent leurs permissions à monsieur Rusard qui les observa d'un air fâché.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry et Drago dirent au-revoir à Régina, Ron et Hermione devant chez Honeydukes et convinrent de les retrouver plus tard aux Trois Balais. Ils marchèrent d'un pas lent jusqu'à chez Gaichiffon, n'étant pas du tout pressés par le temps. À la seconde où Drago mit les pieds dans la boutique, 3 sorcières se jetèrent sur lui et se mirent à lui parler en même temps. Harry le vit froncer les sourcils avant de lever sa main droite, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire immédiatement les trois jeunes vendeuses.

-Nous vous ferons signe si nous avons besoin de votre aide.

Il prit ensuite la main de Harry et le traîna vers le fond de la boutique où se trouvaient les articles de mode les plus courus à Londres.

-Drago! Tous ces vêtements, ce sont des vêtements moldus!

-Techniquement, oui. Plusieurs sorciers aiment s'habiller comme les moldus. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais des vêtements de ce style, pour te sentir mieux.

Harry sourit au blond et ils se mirent à fouiller dans les rayons, à la recherche du style parfait pour Harry.

Après environ trente minutes de recherches intensives où Drago avait jeté par terre tous les vêtements qu'Harry lui présentait, le Gryffondor décida d'abandonner et s'assit sur un banc près des cabines d'essayage. Drago vint le rejoindre un peu après, les bras pleins de vêtements d'il laissa tomber sur les genoux de son copain.

-Essaie ça, ordonna-t-il.

Harry roula les yeux mais crut préférable de ne rien ajouter. Il se dirigea vers une cabine et s'y enferma. Il inspecta rapidement les vêtements que Drago lui avait emportés. Il y avait plusieurs t-shirts avec divers motifs, on pouvait même lire sur certains les noms de groupes de musique, autant sorciers que moldus. Il y avait aussi quelques paires de jeans et d'autres pantalons, des ceintures de piques, des souliers style Converses, souliers de course et bien d'autres choses.

Harry essaya plusieurs combinaisons de vêtements et se rendit compte qu'il aimait beaucoup les Converses. Il décida de les mettre de côté. Il aimait pas mal tout ce que Drago lui avait choisi. Il ressortit de sa cabine d'essayage après quelques minutes et chercha le blond qu'il trouva sur le banc qu'il avait occupé un peu avant.

Drago se tourna vers lui et lui lança un sourire approbateur.

-Tu as choisi ce que tu aimes?

-J'adore ces souliers – il lui montra les Converses qu'il avait aux pieds – et tout le reste des vêtements que tu m'as choisis. J'ai de la difficulté à choisir…

Drago pouffa doucement de rire et se leva afin de faire face à Harry.

-Je crois que tu peux bien te permettre d'acheter sept paires de pantalons et une quinzaine de chandails aujourd'hui, Harry, tu as besoin de refaire entièrement ta garde-robe!

Harry hocha la tête pensivement et se rendit à la caisse où il entreprit de payer ses achats. Sa nouvelle garde-robe lui coûta au-dessus de 100 Gallions mais il ne s'en faisait pas, il dépensait très rarement son argent et, comme Drago le lui avait fait remarquer, cette fois-ci c'était un cas de force majeure!

Drago s'était acheté quelques habits neufs lui aussi et les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la boutique les bras chargés de paquets.

Drago lança un regard en biais à Harry et un sourire lui vint aux lèvres.

-Harry…

-Humm?

-Étant donné qu'on a déjà commencé à modifier ton apparence, pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'irait pas jusqu'au bout?

Harry haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas très bien où Drago voulait en venir. Cependant, le blond ne fit que sourire de plus belle, sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et la pointa sur leurs paquets en murmurant :

-Reducto.

Les paquets qu'ils portaient devinrent minuscules et ils purent les mettre dans leurs poches. Drago prit ensuite la main de Harry et le traîna dans une ruelle que Harry n'avait encore jamais remarquée.

-Drago, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?

-Fais-moi confiance, murmura le blond.

Harry ne comprenait pas trop la nécessité de murmurer en plein jour mais ne posa pas de questions. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à l'intersection d'une autre grande rue et Harry vit, droit devant lui, un lunettier.

-Tu vas me trouver idiot, mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il existait des lunettiers chez les sorciers, avoua Harry d'un air amusé.

-Oui, bien sûr que ça existe. Les sorciers aussi peuvent avoir besoin de porter des lunettes!

Drago tira donc Harry vers le magasin de lunettes et il poussa la porte qui émit un tintement. Une sorcière d'un certain âge leur sourit de derrière le comptoir et ils s'y rendirent, Drago d'un pas décidé et Harry d'un pas incertain.

-Bonjour messieurs, comment puis-je vous être utile? Demanda la dame d'une voix douce.

-Mon ami aurait besoin d'une nouvelle paire de lunettes. Celles qu'il a présentement sont vieilles et ont été réparées plusieurs fois, commenta Drago d'un ton d'affaires.

La dame hocha la tête et tendit la main vers Harry.

-Si vous vouliez bien me prêter vos lunettes pour quelques secondes, je vais évaluer votre prescription.

Harry lui passa ses lunettes par-dessus le comptoir et la regarda faire de petits gestes avec sa baguette autour de ses verres. Elle nota finalement quelque chose et redonna les lunettes à son propriétaire.

-Je vais vous laisser regarder les montures qui vous plairaient. Lorsque vous aurez choisi, revenez me voir et je vous arrangerai ça.

Les deux adolescents partirent vers le fond de la boutique et Harry essaya une vingtaine de montures avant d'en trouver une qu'il jugea parfaite. Drago approuva et ils l'amenèrent à la dame qui fit les arrangements nécessaires. Harry laissa ses vielles lunettes à la boutique et porta celles qu'il venait d'acheter avec fierté.

Drago semblait plutôt heureux lui aussi et il embrassa Harry sur la joue.

-Tu permets qu'on fasse un dernier arrêt avant d'aller rejoindre les autres? Il manque une dernière petite chose à ton nouveau look!

Harry haussa les épaules et laissa Drago le tirer à nouveau vers une autre boutique qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient cette fois-ci devant un salon de coiffure.

-Drago, ma tante Pétunia a déjà essayé à maintes reprises de faire couper mes cheveux mais ils repoussent toujours de leur propre gré…

-Peut-être mais ici c'est un salon de coiffeur sorcier. Ils ont des potions spéciales qui font tenir les cheveux les plus têtus.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon de coiffure qui était pratiquement vide et s'assirent. Ça ne prit que quelques instants avant qu'un sorcier d'une trentaine d'années s'avance vers eux en demandant qui avait besoin de ses services. Drago pointa Harry et ce dernier suivit le coiffeur jusqu'à la chaise qu'il lui indiqua.

-Comment aimerais-tu tes cheveux? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il était déjà en train d'asperger la tête de Harry de toutes sortes de produits.

Harry pensa pendant quelques instants. Que voulait-il comme coiffure? Une idée lui vint soudain en tête.

-J'aimerais une frange diagonale qui couvre entièrement ma cicatrice.

Le coiffeur eut un air surpris lorsqu'il aperçut la cicatrice mais fut assez intelligent pour ne rien dire. Il fit à Harry une coupe qui faisait fureur chez les moldus par les temps qui couraient. Une coupe « Emo », avait dit le coiffeur.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il passa un miroir de poche à Harry qui se regarda d'un air approbateur. Il paya le sorcier en le remerciant et alla rejoindre Drago qui ne put empêcher la surprise d'apparaître sur son visage.

-Harry! Tu es superbe!

Harry lui sourit et le prit contre lui.

-C'est grâce à toi si j'ai l'air présentable maintenant.

Ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur et sortirent de la boutique. Harry regarda une horloge qui se trouvait sur une tour plus loin dans la rue et vit qu'il était presque temps de rejoindre les autres aux Trois Balais.

-On a tout juste le temps d'aller chercher un cadeau pour Ginny avant de devoir rejoindre les autres.

-Ils vont être vraiment surpris de te voir! S'exclama Drago en se dirigeant vers chez Derviche et Bang.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ils entrèrent dans la petite boutique. Ils cherchèrent pendant quelques minutes seulement avant de trouver chacun un cadeau qu'ils jugèrent parfait pour Ginny. Harry avait trouvé un pendentif en forme de cœur et Drago un ensemble de parchemins de fine qualité. Ils payèrent et se rendirent vers les Trois Balais. En entrant, ils scrutèrent l'endroit bondé à la recherche de leurs amis.

-Là-bas, j'ai vu la tête de Ron! S'écria Harry après quelques secondes de recherches.

Ils se rendirent jusqu'au fond où ils trouvèrent Hermione, Ron et Régina puis s'assirent aux chaises qui restaient au tour de la table.

-Vous êtes…

Ils ne surent jamais ce qu'ils étaient puisque Hermione, accompagnée des deux autres, regardait Harry d'un air stupéfait et avait cessé de parler subitement.

Harry cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné de l'attention qui lui était portée. Régina fut la première à reprendre ses sens et siffla.

-Waouh, Harry, j'adore ton nouveau style!

Les deux autres sortirent de leur transe et purent approuver ce que Régina venait de dire.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi dans le pub à discuter et à rire et repartirent vers l'école quand il fut l'heure.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry s'était habitué depuis les années à recevoir toutes sortes de regards peu importe où il se trouvait dans le monde de la magie mais maintenant, ça devenait ridicule. Le week-end à Pré-au-Lard avait eu lieu plus de deux semaines auparavant mais des murmures à propos de ses vêtements le suivaient encore partout où il allait. Harry aurait pensé que d'être vu se promenant main dans la main avec son ex-rival aurait créé un choc collectif dans la population de Poudlard mais son changement soudain de style avait complètement écrasé la surprise de le voir avec Drago.

Il soupira lorsqu'il passa devant un groupe de jeunes sorcières de deuxième année qui le fixaient très peu subtilement d'un regard rêveur et s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin devant le dortoir privé des préfets en chef qu'occupaient Hermione et Drago cette année-là.

-Amortentia, murmura une voix derrière lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit et la personne qui se trouvait derrière Harry le poussa à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière eux. Harry se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Drago.

-C'était ton tour de choisir un mot de passe cette semaine n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il au blond, un léger sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Drago lui tira la langue et lui fit signe de le suivre vers la salle commune qui reliait sa chambre à celle d'Hermione.

-Alors, tes fans te suivent toujours d'après ce que j'ai pu voir?

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste agacé.

-Ça devient franchement ridicule! Je serais prêt à parier que quelqu'un a fait des copies de mon emploi du temps de manière à pouvoir mieux me suivre dans l'école.

-T'en fais pas, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait de moins en moins de personnes qui te suivaient, l'effet de surprise commence à s'estomper, le rassura Drago. Toutefois, je suis plutôt d'accord avec tes admiratrices sur le fait que tu es craquant dans tes nouveaux habits!

Harry éclata de rire et se laissa tomber sur les genoux de Drago avant de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

-Ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout si tu étais l'un d'entre ceux qui me suivent partout.

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser à nouveau, cette fois-ci un peu plus passionnément. Ils furent interrompus plusieurs minutes après par quelqu'un qui laissa tomber un livre sur la table devant eux et ils sursautèrent.

Hermione se trouvait devant eux, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

-J'ai dit au groupe de filles de deuxième d'arrêter de te suivre Harry, je leur ai dit que la prochaine fois j'enlèverais des points à leur maison.

-Merci Hermione, je commence vraiment à en avoir assez.

Il baissa les yeux vers l'énorme grimoire que son amie avait laissé tomber sur la table et haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce livre énorme?

-Il n'est pas si gros, rectifia Hermione en roulant les yeux. Et puis c'est pour le travail supplémentaire que m'a donné le professeur Vector. J'ai terminé tous les devoirs qu'elle nous avait donnés et je lui ai demandé si je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose.

Drago, qui était dans le même cours d'Arithmancie qu'Hermione, la regarda bouche-bée.

-Tu as déjà tout terminé! Hier seulement elle nous a donné quinze pages à lire dans le manuel et nous a demandé d'écrire un mètre de parchemin sur la théorie du trois! C'est introuvable, j'ai cherché durant des heures ce matin à la bibliothèque, s'exclama le Serpentard.

-Voyons ne sois pas ridicule Drago, plusieurs livres parlent de la théorie du trois. Celui-ci par exemple, dit Hermione en pointant son épais grimoire.

Drago leva les yeux vers elle et l'implora du regard.

-Tu voudras bien me le prêter? Le cours est demain matin et je n'ai presque rien écrit.

Hermione hocha la tête et poussa le livre vers lui.

-Fais le tout de suite, j'en aurai besoin plus tard.

Harry roula les yeux et se leva des genoux de Drago avant de s'étirer.

-Je crois que je vais essayer de trouver Ron alors. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de rester assis ici à vous regarder faire des devoirs.

Hermione lui lança un regard plein de reproches et se leva d'un bond.

-As-tu au moins terminé ton devoir de potions pour demain après-midi?

-Hermione, le cours est demain après-midi, tu l'as dit toi-même. Je ferai le devoir demain pendant que je dînerai.

Hermione allait se mettre à hurler alors il éclata de rire et la coupa.

-C'était une blague Hermione. D'ailleurs, je comptais demander à l'un de vous deux si vous pouviez m'aider parce que je ne comprends pas très bien ce que le professeur Rogue veut qu'on fasse…

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard avant de rouler les yeux, exaspérés.

-Je me demande vraiment pourquoi Ron et toi vous entêtez à prendre le cours de potions à chaque année, confia Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules et sortit de la salle en annonçant aux deux autres qu'il allait chercher son devoir de potions.

Lorsqu'il revint une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Hermione lisait un texte à Drago qui écrivait pratiquement à la vitesse de l'éclair sur son parchemin. D'après ce qu'Harry pouvait en juger, il avait déjà terminé près de la moitié de son devoir. Il s'assit par terre et déposa ses effets sur la table et commença à griffonner ce qu'il avait compris sur son parchemin. Il s'arrêta d'écrire à quelques reprises pour poser des questions à Drago qui avait fini son travail dix minutes plus tard.

Lorsqu'il eut fini à son tour, Harry remarqua qu'il avait réellement compris quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec les potions pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard et il en fit part à Drago qui éclata de rire, un éclat de fierté dans ses yeux gris-bleu.

Puisqu'il était maintenant six heures, donc l'heure de souper, ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle où ils retrouvèrent enfin Ron et Régina qui mangeaient tout en discutant.

Le lendemain, le mot était passé qu'Hermione Granger enlèverait des points à quiconque continuerait à suivre Harry dans l'école et il fut ravi de voir qu'il pouvait à nouveau se promener tranquillement dans les couloirs. La vie redevint donc aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être lorsqu'on s'appelait Harry Potter et tout le monde que le jeune sorcier côtoyait en fut bien heureux.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leurs études de sorciers, tous furent heureux de graduer de l'école qui leur avait appris tout ce qu'ils connaissaient.

Au courant de leur septième année, Régina et Ron s'étaient laissés, préférant rester amis. Ils devinrent alors les remplaçants de Fred et Gorge et firent honneur aux jumeaux en terrorisant les plus jeunes et en jouant des tours aux professeurs.

Au grand étonnement de tous, la relation entre Hermione et Gorge était solide comme le roc et à la fête que les Weasley avaient préparée en l'honneur des nouveaux gradués, il avait demandé à Hermione de l'épouser et elle accepta.

Ginny avait aussi laissé Dean après l'avoir surpris un soir en train d'embrasser Parvati et il avait goûté à son sortilège de Chauve-furie. Ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés et Dean évitait Ginny comme si sa vie en dépendait.

La relation entre Harry et Drago tenait aussi encore le coup et les deux sorciers avaient décidé de s'installer ensemble dans un petit appartement de Pré-au-Lard.

Fin 


End file.
